The Emerald Diadem
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Sequel to 'The Dark Twilight'. With the nine heroes' companionship broken, Frodo travels alone in search of the "girl from his dreams" and the prophecy concerning him. When he learns his friends are in danger, Frodo gains help from unlikely allies. Will Frodo reach his friends in time? And just what is the purpose of the Emerald Diadem? Alternate Reality.
1. Prologue: Voldemort

**The Emerald Diadem**

**By: Aria Breuer**

**Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ book trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All material from _The Chronicles of Narnia_ book series belongs to C.S. Lewis. All material from _Harry Potter_ book series belongs to J.K. Rowling. All material from the "Star Wars" film saga belongs to George Lucas. All material from the "Pirates of the Caribbean" film series belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer, Ted Elliot, Terry Rossio, Gore Verbinski, and Rob Marshall. All material from "The Lion King" film trilogy belongs to the Walt Disney Company. All material from the "Happy Feet" films belongs to George Miller. All material not related to the books and films listed above, but from other films, books, games, cartoons, television shows, etc., belong to their respected owners. All original material, including the story's plotline and OCs, or original characters, belongs to the author of this fan fiction story.

**Tagline:** The epic war between good and evil begins.

**Full Summary:** With the nine heroes' companionship broken, Frodo Baggins ventures forth from the Merswold Camp in search of the "girl from his strange dreams". On his search, Frodo discovers why Aslan chose him to stop the villains and possibly all evil. When news spreads of the villains and villainesses entering the Silent Forest towards the Evenshire Camp, Frodo soon realizes his journey has only begun. Will he reach his new and old friends in time to assist them? Will he be able to convince his friend and cousin, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Melissa Snowberry is more than what she seems? And just what is the Emerald Diadem? This story is the sequel to _The Dark Twilight_; Alternate Reality.

* * *

Welcome to the second part in the Epic Struggle series.

Unlike _The Dark Twilight_, _The Emerald Diadem_ will not focus heavily on exposition; instead, the focus now is on the main plot and sub-plots emerging through this main sequel. Yes, we will uncover the Emerald Diadem itself as the story progresses. Due to confusion made by some readers, the timeline theories will be told at certain points throughout this story. There may be a point where the characters stop discussing their timeline theory in this story, but until then expect this conversation to arise. So, I am recommending on not assuming anything, even the timeline, as I myself do not know everything about the plot, but the general guidelines to where the plot is headed.

I will say this one last note, before I turn this story over to you, the readers: if you thought _The Dark Twilight _was huge, then this story will push me, as the writer, and you, as the readers, to the next level, but we'll see how far that level goes. Sound good? Then let us begin _The Emerald Diadem_.

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Voldemort**

The sun's light waned on the horizon.

As Lara-Belle watched the sunset, from where she lay on a flat stone boulder, thoughts of Coral flashed across her mind. She could not believe Coral, her own younger sister, had fought against her. Though she was pleased Coral lost the fight, Lara-Belle was enraged at Coral for granting the heroes, her "new companions", unneeded time. This puzzled Lara-Belle to a great extent. Yet she recalled how Melena fled the Pridelands and their youngest sister – she hazily recalled her name – fought a scarred lion and was defeated. So why did Coral choose to betray her in the Silent Forest, and once again at the Merswold Camp? She did not understand…

Lara-Belle's thoughts snapped back to the present, at the sound of a familiar, squeaky yet cracking voice, "Lara-Belle – _Lara-Belle!_"

Growling low, Lara-Belle asked the short goblin, frustrated, "What Creeper?"

Creeper explained, nervously, "Maleficent plans on bringing another villain back from the Netherworld. She's asked you to join her in the chamber, where the Black Cauldron is kept."

Lara-Belle grunted, "Fine. You can tell Maleficent I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Oh, Maleficent said it was urgent," said Creeper.

Lara-Belle snarled. She asked herself, muttering, "Why should I _not_ be surprised?"

Confused, Creeper asked her, "I'm sorry. I didn't _quite_ catch that."

Lara-Belle sighed heavily. She asked, coyly, "Have you discovered any new leads on my sister, Coral: the very same scarred lioness who 'attempted' to face me in mortal combat? Sadly, she lost that fight and we lost another comrade to stand against the heroes." She added, "Look at me now, Creeper! What word could possibly describe me, now that Coral's managed to ruin her reputation as a villainess?"

"Uh… a stealthy scarred lioness?" asked Creeper, attempting not to annoy Lara-Belle further.

Lara-Belle shook her head. She told the goblin, gruffly, "No, no, you great oaf! Stealthy is _not_ – good – _enough_ for me." She paused. "I need a word that's – well-ordained and not too daft, like my sister Coral has been or _was_, before she left the villains' order."

"Oh," said Creeper, stunned. "I didn't know the villains had an order."

"Yes," said Lara-Belle, snootily, "it's a work-in-progress, but not many villains have come to an agreement, let alone an understanding."

Returning to the matter at hand, Creeper repeated, "Maleficent still demands an audience with you, scarred lioness. She-"

"My name is Lara-Belle, you insolent goblin. You'd do _well_ to recall my name in the near future," growled Lara-Belle.

Creeper complained, "But it is Maleficent's orders that you come down to the chamber and speak with her-"

Lara-Belle yelled, as she leapt off the stone boulder, "All right, Creepy, if those are Maleficent's orders, then _I will come down to the chamber straight away!_" She snarled at the short goblin. "Is that clear enough for you, Creepy?"

"It's Creeper!" snapped Creeper. "It's Creeper, you – you scarred lioness! Wait until the Horned King hears how poorly you have treated me!"

Lara-Belle chuckled in a wicked manner. "I highly doubt the Horned King treats you with respect." Finding she had the upper hand in the argument, Lara-Belle fell silent before Creeper had another chance to spat further words against her. After she fled the scene, from the cave entrance, Lara-Belle hardly looked back to see Creeper lagging behind her.

o-o-o

After a climb down a stone stairwell, Lara-Belle entered the circular stone chamber. The chamber was lit by torches, supported by metallic sconces. Sickly green flames licked the spiked tops of the torches, while their lights flickered and danced on the walls. In the centermost area of the chamber stood the Black Cauldron, engraved with a dark facial symbol on the front.

As Lara-Belle walked away from the stone stairwell, she saw many villains, villainesses, and their minions already gathered in a wide circle, a few feet away from the cauldron. Among those villains present were Sauron, the Horned King, Jareth, Maleficent, the Evil Queen, and Jadis, the White Witch. Maleficent stood before the crowd, but kept her distance from Sauron and the Horned King, who were busy finishing the green potion, now bubbling inside the Black Cauldron.

Upon facing the scarred lioness, Maleficent told her, coyly, "Why Lara-Belle, how quaint it is for you to enter this chamber. I trust Creeper has given you the message."

"With much disdain and regret," said Lara-Belle, tensely.

Enlightened, Maleficent replied rather coolly, "Ah! So I see you have been thinking about your sister's betrayal."

Stunned, Lara-Belle snarled, "How would you know what I was thinking about?"

Zira shushed her, "Hush Lara-Belle! The ceremony is about to begin."

"Yes indeed," said Maleficent, agreeing with the lioness. She told Lara-Belle, shrewdly, "As for you, Lara-Belle, we will discuss your new position after the newcomer villain has arrived at our – _humble_ abode."

"What do you mean?" asked Lara-Belle, confused now. She was shushed once more by Zira and another scarred lioness, who merely glared at her for a few seconds.

Rushing down the stone steps, Creeper cried out, "Sire – SIRE!" He continued to repeat these words until he rammed into Lara-Belle's back legs, sending her sprawling face-first across the stone floor.

In spite of recovering from the blow, Lara-Belle did her best to ignore the villainous cackles and minion laughter now entering the stone chamber. The cackles and laughter were soon stopped by Jadis, who silenced the crowd with a raised hand. Using the dead silence to his advantage, the Horned King raised above his head four useless trinkets: a tattered diary with a large hole in the center, a broken gold cup, a smashed-up locket with a gold shell, and a worn ring with serpents engraved on the edges, but also an empty area where a stone once fitted. He said a few words, before he released the four trinkets, sending them hurtling into the green potion.

The cauldron sizzled with new life. Bright beams jetted out from the Black Cauldron in thunderous waves for several minutes. Most of the villains and villainesses, except for Sauron and the Horned King, had to shield their eyes from the bright blasts of light. When the beams finally dimmed down, the villains and villainesses could see in the Horned King's hand what appeared to be a small infant, covered in blood. The grotesque creature had serpent nostrils and eyes, but the body of an infant boy, barely finding the will to breath. The Horned King passed the infant to Sauron, who covered the newborn in black cloths.

As he stared at the infant, Sauron murmured aloud, "Lord Voldemort, reborn again in the flesh, but not fully regenerated. His powers will grow with time."

Hoarsely, the infant Voldemort spoke to the dark Maiar, "Where am I?"

Sauron chuckled, wickedly. "You, my lord, are in the Merswold Camp, amongst villains who recall your latest defeat, caused by 'The Boy Who Lived'." He introduced himself in his usual dark, deep voice, "I am Sauron, the once Dark Lord of Mordor, the ruined black land of Middle-earth."

"So it was you that sent me here?" asked Voldemort in a hoarse, quiet tone.

Sauron nodded, but replied swiftly, "Yes, the Horned King and I have brought you back from the Netherworld." He spoke in wicked delight, "You, my lord, have unfinished business with 'The Boy Who Lived', as I have against the Ring-bearer who 'supposedly' destroyed my Ring of Power. He may have helped return the stars to the night sky, but he will not escape my grasp a second time."

Voldemort chuckled, softly. "We shall see, mi lord." He watched Sauron nod, before he passed Voldemort to the Evil Queen, who fled up a flight of stone stairs with the weakling infant.

Once the Evil Queen was out of earshot, Maleficent informed the villains and villainesses, "And now, our work begins again to find the Halfling Ring-bearer-"

"Baggins," said Sauron, finishing her sentence for her.

"Yes, of course, Baggins – the same Ring-bearer who-"

Lara-Belle interrupted Maleficent in mid-sentence, "Yes, yes, yes. We've heard this part a dozen times already. Sauron, the Evil Queen, and yourself, Maleficent, want the Ring-bearer, Frodo Baggins, dead." Upon using the hobbit's full name, Lara-Belle heard various gasps and complaints from around the room. Confused, Lara-Belle asked, "Is that not the Halfling's name?"

"And for that, Lara-Belle, you will assist the Evil Queen with finding ways to bring Lord Voldemort's strength and power back to him," said Maleficent.

Lara-Belle stood shocked, "Me – why me?" She retaliated soon afterwards, "I just got into a fierce fight against my sister, Coral."

"Which is why this task has been granted to you, Lara-_Belle_," said Jareth, coolly. He added, smoothly, "You know, I did hear a few weasels call the scarred lions and, shall we say, scarred lionesses the nickname 'scar-_re_'. Now, doesn't that sound like a fascinating alias for you to be called?"

Ignoring Jareth, Lara-Belle asked Maleficent, "When do I start?"

"Right now, if you wish," said Maleficent, calmly.

Lara-Belle nodded, "Right." She left the stone chamber without saying two words to any of the villains and villainesses, let alone their minions.

Stunned, the same scarred lioness, that shushed Lara-Belle, faced Maleficent. She protested: "You're giving that job to Lara-Belle? That scarred lioness can hardly control herself, let alone her temper-"

"Enough!" exclaimed Maleficent, testily. Once the room fell still, Maleficent told the villains and villainesses present in the room, "The stars falling worked perfectly to our plans. We have succeeded at bringing forth two powerful allies from the Netherworld, but have also struck another burden upon Mr. Baggins. His heart will be his adversary, until he finds a resolution and sets his heart free. Until then, we have the upper hand." Facing Sauron, Maleficent asked him, aloud for all to hear, "My lord Sauron, when will you be ready to leave?"

Sauron announced, "When you are ready, mistress." Just as he grabbed the Black Cauldron's edge, the Horned King grabbed his wrist.

The Horned King exclaimed, "No! The Black Cauldron and I shall remain here at this camp, until such a time comes to unleash your master, my lord Sauron."

Sauron paused. Despite becoming momentarily stunned, Sauron nodded in agreement. He told the skeletal king with fiery eyes, "Send for Morgoth, Ungoliant, and her daughter Shelob on my command. Understand, my king?"

The Horned King replied, "As you wish." A tense silence passed between him and Sauron, moments before Sauron left him alone before the Black Cauldron.

Before Maleficent left the chamber, she informed him, "Have the next potion ready. I believe that now is the time to invite an old friend to this limbo world."

The Horned King sneered, almost gleefully, "And I know just the one to send back."

"Good. Then see to it that our plans are not entirely foiled, before you unleash this new fury upon the land," said Maleficent, sounding pleased with herself.

"I did not say this villain was a new foe. Perhaps you recall his tale from legends of old," said the Horned King.

Maleficent bowed before him, and said last, "Very well. Then I shall leave you to your work." She looked back once at the Horned King, before cackling up the stone stairwell that led to her underground throne room.


	2. Chapter 1: Radagast the Brown

This chapter has undergone the most rewrites, revisions, and drafts of any chapter so far in this story. Since this is the first main chapter for this story, and unlike how successful the revisions came out for the Prologue and Chapter 2, the events in this chapter and the upcoming Chapter 3 needed to be shifted around as well, in order to better fit the story. The Prologue and Chapter 2 shouldn't be affected too much, but rather too little. Yes, I remember the last post in which there were many vague descriptions that in turned caused Frodo's physical description to end up in the very last paragraph.

Even though I've already clarified this to a reader, I will explain again, before more readers come asking me of the nature of descriptions for sequel stories in any series. Although I suggest all readers look up how sequels are written, and creative narrative stories in general, before berating me with the subject yet again. Stories are, in many ways, meant to be stand-alone and that means they can hold up a story without needing to rely too heavily on their predecessors (although there are references to previous works and foreshadows of upcoming works). _The Lord of the Rings_ was made an exception to this rule due to the books' author, J.R.R. Tolkien, who went against this stand-alone format when he wrote the trilogy. The intention was to make _The Lord of the Rings _a one-volume book, instead of a trilogy, but Tolkien must have been convinced to break up the books in some way (I myself am fine with this book trilogy being the only exception I've read). As for the Epic Struggles series – yes, it is now "Struggles" instead of "Struggle" – I intend to follow the stand-alone format as I work on this series and my other works, as I have done in the past. This means you readers will find physical feature descriptions of characters, canon and original – old and new – as well as old and new location descriptions, and descriptions for anything else that has a description throughout this series.

Some inspiration, during the drafting and some revision portion of this chapter, came from the 1991 live-action film "Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves". If you recall the summary about a dragon and a group of rogue hobbits, they will appear in this chapter. The rogue hobbits' family clan name came from _The Lord of the Rings_ and other works by J.R.R. Tolkien. One of the Istari, mentioned in the works by J.R.R. Tolkien, makes his first appearance in this story. I cannot be sure whether this wizard made his cameo in _The Dark Twilight_, but I have a strange feeling he appeared there. Gandalf's direct passage on Frodo's appearance, along with other passages, can be found in _The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring_.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Radagast the Brown**

_Hours Earlier…_

Frodo Baggins looked back to see if anyone had followed him. He was yards away from the Merswold Camp and, already, he felt as if he were being watched. His evening flight from the villains, who resided at the encampment, left his body bruised, beaten, and worn down from exhaustion. The small red wound, forcefully given by the witch Maleficent, pained his heart. He was lucky to be alive.

Frodo, due to his Fallohide ancestry from his Brandybuck mother, had lighter-than-usual skin. Like most hobbits, Frodo had thick, curly brown hair. Gandalf once described Frodo, in a letter given to the hobbit at Bree-town, as "taller than some and fairer than most, a cleft in his chin: perky chap with a bright eye". Somehow, Gandalf's description of Frodo seemed close to accurate.

Frodo started. Two pairs of leather-clad spiked boots crunched against the barren, reddish-brown landscape. The same dread he felt in the underground chasms of the Merswold Camp resurfaced inside him, like a ravenous wolf. Yet the crude sounds drew closer with each pressing footfall. Unwilling to risk being seen by another enemy, he fled behind an egg-shaped boulder. The advancing steps reached the area in minutes.

The boots belonged to two orcs with grotesque features. Both were clad in armor made from scrapped leather, iron, and chewed animal bones. Frodo only needed to glimpse at their armor and weapons to know these orcs were not from Mordor.

The first orc – a few inches shorter than his "travelling companion" – carried two double-bladed axes in each gloved hand. A quiver rested against his back, filled to the brim with spiked-tipped arrows and a long bow. The second orc – taller and heavier than the first – carried on his belt a broad sword, kept inside a tattered sheath. His left hand never left the knife, sheathed on his belt, as he and his comrade slowed their pace.

Frodo stayed hidden behind the boulder as the two orcs spoke. Neither sounded pleased with having to patrol the areas outside their encampment. From their muffled conversation – much of it droned with how both orcs took a wrong turn and was now miles away from where they first began walking – Frodo eventually overhead the two orcs mention him… or rather his name.

"We don't have time for this, Knûldûz. We must go back and warn the others. If Maleficent hasn't completed her task…"

The shorter orc was grabbed by the taller orc, Knûldûz. His mood was already off, due to his "comrade" taking the beaten track away from their small encampment. The taller orc told the shorter orc, gruffly, "Listen up, you. If Maleficent lost that Halfling, our master will be most displeased. He'll be glad to rid the Limbo World of Sauron's treachery." He added, "As for you Mârzog, I suggest you keep your place."

Glad to be released from Knûldûz's grip, Mârzog inquired, "What do you mean? We're not returning to the camp."

"No," said Knûldûz. "If that Halfling – Baggins he was called – shows up in these parts, we'll have the pleasure of delivering him to Maleficent."

"Finding that Halfling is a bad idea," said Mârzog, shaking his head as if to shoo the thought away.

"Why? Since when have you come soft, Mârzog?" asked Knûldûz.

Shaking the thought out of his head, Mârzog implied, "Right. We'll find that Halfling, before he finds us."

Frodo watched from his hiding spot as the two orcs left the area to finish their scouting. Once the two orcs were out of sight, Frodo heaved a sigh of relief. Worried about being captured by orcs or scarred lions and lionesses, Frodo waited a couple of seconds before fleeing from behind the boulder.

* * *

Frodo was a mile or two away from the Merswold Camp, when he spotted vast snow-capped mountains bordering the reddish-brown landscape. Plant and animal life soon appeared in great abundance. He was more than relieved to see greenery, after a harrowing night in the underground parts of the villains' encampment. In the skies above his head, Frodo saw what appeared to be winged dragons both large and small. Just as he saw a family of nomadic hobbits gathering firewood, Frodo felt his breath speeding up on him. A vast array of colors crossed in rapid amounts over his eyesight. Just as the hobbit family and a few dragons caught a glimpse of the travelling hobbit, Frodo fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

_**Time Unclear, Conscious and Unconscious...**_

A male voice broke through the dampening void. "He hit his head fairly hard, Mum…"

"Should we bring him more herbs?" asked a female voice.

"Here… take this to your father," said what sounded like a mother's voice.

"Is there anything I can do? I know a good amount of mushrooms that can cure his head wound…"

The motherly voice shushed other voices. "Radagast, you may bring as many herbs as you can find…"

The brown-robed wizard lit up. "I'll go prepare the herbs and mushrooms for his soup…" Before another protest was made, the wizard fled into the kitchen to prepare the meal.

"Hang in there…" the male voice sounded familiar to Frodo.

* * *

Frodo awoke with a blank stare. How long had he been like this? Worse, why couldn't he remember his past, the Shire, his friends… he hardly recalled their names in the voided areas of his memory. Opening his eyes, Frodo could see his wounds were dressed on his chest, arms, and legs. Even though he couldn't see the smaller bandage wrapped on his forehead, Frodo guessed the fabric was made from soft silk. To his surprise, the bandages felt warm and comfortable to the touch. However, his head and the rest of his body felt sharp pains now and then, leaving him feeling worn down. He wondered how many days he had been in an amnesiac stupor.

As he attempted to sit up, but to no avail, Frodo noticed he was in a narrow bedroom of a wizard's brown house. There were an assortment of herbs, plants, and even live animals roaming at their own free will. Rodents clambered about inside clay bowls and pots, while the mice spent time running from one hole to the next. The bed Frodo had been laying on was made from soft moss, leaves, and other comforting greenery. As he moved the thick, brown sheet off of him, Frodo overheard a loud, skittish male voice, coming up a root-covered stairway. From the open door, Frodo could see a wizard decked in brown robes and a wizard's hat. From his appearance, Frodo had a feeling this wizard reminded him of someone he had met on his journey. Frodo at least recalled the name Gandalf.

Before Frodo could attempt to sit up again, the elderly wizard in the brown robes prompted, "Oh no! You mustn't get up. Your wounds still need tending. And you, my friend, will need some food and water." He added, as a manner of advice, "Always begin meals slowly, especially after you've been beaten up by villains."

Feeling his forehead, which now carried a splitting headache, Frodo laid back down on the bed. He asked as grogginess swept over him, leaving him almost breathless, "Where am I?" Facing the wizard, Frodo asked aloud, "Who are you?"

"Oi! My name," remembered the brown wizard, "How silly of me to forget introductions." He then said a moment later, "Radagast the Brown is my name. You must be Frodo Baggins."

Recalling glimpses of his time at the Evenshire Camp and home in Middle-earth, Frodo asked the wizard, "Does everyone know my name?"

Radagast shook his head. "I'm afraid not… unless you decide to count those sniveling talking animals at _their_ headquarters. I'm sure they can fill you in on recent details."

Remembering talking animals, such as Amor and Jezebel, Frodo decided to ask the brown wizard, "The animals have a headquarters?"

Radagast nodded in approval. "Yes and a very unusual group, those creatures. Always thinking they own the technology, but then: who really owns that advanced technology, I'll never know." Turning to Frodo, Radagast told the hobbit, "I'll bring you some warm food and tea, the best I have." Before Frodo could say another word, Radagast darted from the room, back down the stairs.

The memories Frodo had forgotten slowly returned to him. He remembered the Shire, his friends, losing his parents on the eve of his twelfth birthday. Other memories came back to him, even the recent memories he had. Some memories included the time he spent at the Evenshire Camp, the fateful meeting between him and Gandalf and how ignorant he had been of worlds outside Middle-earth, seeing red dragons for the first time in the Limbo World, teaming with two Fellowships that he cared for, his longing to see both Fellowships unite as one. Then he recalled Coral and how she saved his life more than once on their journey to the Merswold Camp, to free the worlds from the villains' grasp.

Frodo's mind returned to the present when Radagast brought the hobbit a wooden tray. The tray was packed with food and glasses of hot water. Frodo, to Radagast's surprise, gobbled down the food almost too quickly. He nearly choked on the food as he ate, but gladly took large sips of water to help ease his mind and his appetite.

Out of curiosity, before he forgot, Frodo asked the brown wizard, "How long have I been out?"

"Two days, lad," answered Radagast. "You looked like a mess when we brought you inside my house. You were yelling in words I will not repeat." He added, with some reluctance, "You were talking in your sleep about a lass named Maia, whoever she is."

Feeling cheery, Frodo remembered as he spoke, "Maia is the young girl… in my dreams. I hardly know if she exists, or isn't born yet, but she keeps calling me. She's asking me to find her."

"Ah!" said Radagast in understanding. "You came here to find her."

Frodo nodded. "Is it wrong that I came to look for her?"

Radagast shrugged. "A girl enters your strangest dreams and thoughts, leading you on a wild goose chase." He spoke quickly, before Frodo could interrupt, "If I were you, lad, I'd give up on this dream of yours and focus more on the present."

"What?" asked Frodo, "I came all this way to find answers… not just about this… dream girl…" He heaved a regretful sigh. Turning away from the thoughts, Frodo added in a truthful voice, "Actually, I also came to find some answers, about what Aslan said… if you know who Aslan is."

Radagast nodded. "I know him, lad."

Frodo explained further, "Well, I overheard Maleficent and the other villains talk about me… how Aslan may have sent me on a quest to defeat all the villains. It means I'm supposed to be a… a savior to the heroes."

Radagast nodded again. "Yes."

Bewildered, Frodo asked, "Why didn't anyone inform me sooner? Why wait until now?"

This time, Radagast shook his head. "We may never know, Frodo. Aslan has his way of things. Always foreseeing what will happen."

Frodo lowered his head. As regret filled his eyes, Frodo said, "I am not that kind of a hero. I couldn't be. I only carried a corrupted ring to Mordor."

"Yet you helped save Middle-earth from Sauron's grasp. I call that a feat on your part," said Radagast.

"I didn't destroy the Ring, Radagast sir," said Frodo, perplexed.

"No, but do you remember how you ended up carrying the One Ring to Mordor? Do you remember the council that took place in Rivendell? I believe, in order to remember, you must travel backwards in your own memories, before you can move onwards," said Radagast.

"What does that mean?"

Before Frodo could speak another word, Radagast told the hobbit to eat before the food became cold. As Radagast left the room, Frodo's memories continued to return to him at a rapid pace. Once his mind rushed to the Council of Elrond, Frodo recalled the words he spoke that day, before noon approached:

'_I will take the Ring,' he said, 'though I do not know the way.'_

Frodo's mind pondered over his own words. _I __**took**__ the Ring to Mordor_, Frodo asked himself in thought. Was it possible he only meant to take the One Ring to the Mountain of Fire? Was there any loopholes telling him that he was meant to destroy the Ring? However, he hadn't recalled ever mentioning once about destroying the Ring, only carrying it to Mordor as a messenger would deliver a message. Caught up in his own daze, Frodo nearly forgot to keep eating his food.

Yet the thought persisted all too well. If he was supposed to only carry the Ring to Mordor, then that would have meant Gollum – Sméagol was destined to destroy the very ring he hated and loved. It was a wandering thought about Gollum, yet it seemed to hold its purpose, alongside the afterthought that Gollum – Sméagol could be suffering his own curse in the next life. Then why did the girl of his dreams seem a likely comparison to the creature named Gollum, and if Sméagol was suffering the same fate as the girl in his dreams?

Shaking the thought off, Frodo continued his meal in peace. The wounds continued to pain him from time to time. Still, he allowed Radagast and the nomadic hobbit woman named Lucinda Lightfoot, who had a daughter named Jacinth and a son named Colton, or Cole for short, to tend and dress his wounds.

As Frodo continued his miraculous recovery, while trusting Radagast and Lucinda's family to help heal him, Frodo realized he was getting nowhere with following his strange dreams. Just when he thought the dreams would cease come his realization, they only strengthened, bringing Frodo into a chain of strange dreams involving the girl named Maia and the white towers, which appeared to be near the Grey Havens of Middle-earth or beyond the sea in the West.


	3. Chapter 2: The Golden Key

For those who are curious about the music playlists for this series, I am deciding whether or not to continue them. As I worked on _The Dark Twilight_, I found the music playlists to be a hassle. If I come across a track that works for a certain section of a chapter, I will inform you, the readers, about that track and where it can be found in the story. The track(s) for Chapter 2 are as follows: "Warg-scouts", from the original soundtrack of the live-action film adaptation of 'The Hobbit', titled "The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey", plays in this chapter's fourth section, when the seven companions avoid detection from the villains, villainesses, and their minions on the Harburg Plains.

Now onto this chapter: as occurred with the Prologue and Chapter 1, this chapter and throughout the story, there will be reintroductions of characters from _The Dark Twilight_ and new characters, respectively. The characters introduced to this chapter are the woodsman from the Hallmark television miniseries, "The 10th Kingdom", a familiar Disney character – who appeared in several Disney cartoons – from the "Kingdom Hearts" video game series, a brief mention of the toad Mr. Jeremy Fisher, from _The Tale of Mr. Jeremy Fisher _by Beatrix Potter, and a prehistoric red squirrel who first appeared in "Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs". The idea to introduce the second prehistoric squirrel to the story was given to me by ValueMyHeart. Our intention, during this conversation, was Scrat's reaction to the prehistoric red squirrel being in the limbo world Peradus. This reaction should seem similar to the many chases done by Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner, who both made appearances in various "Looney Tunes" cartoons.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**The Golden Key**

_Two Days Ago…_

Hours flew like minutes as Scrat, clutching his acorn for dear life, fled down the underground tunnels, beneath the Merswold Camp. The villains, villainesses, and their minions hardly paid attention to this prehistoric grey squirrel, for news of nine heroes invading their camp alarmed them. This gave Scrat a distinct advantage, even though he was spotted more than once by scarred lions and lionesses.

As he rested in a narrow dark tunnel, Scrat overheard seven voices speak amongst themselves of their missing companion. One of the voices was female, while the rest were male. He tapped the acorn for reassurance, before bounding out of the tunnel and entering an underground catacomb-like chamber. He was a few yards away from the group of seven heroes – to whom the voices belonged – when he watched, in alarm, as they darted out of the room. Unwilling to stay in the dismal chamber, Scrat dashed towards the tunnel where the seven heroes fled.

During his flight after the seven heroes, Scrat saw the villains, villainesses, and their minions become distracted by a high-pitched sound, resonating only inside their minds. He watched the villains, villainesses, and their minions collapse on the stone floor, before resuming his chase after the seven heroes, who were now yards ahead of him. Upon reaching the first cavernous tunnel, Scrat stopped for a few minutes to catch his breath.

When he, at last, bounded outside the cave, Scrat breathed in the fresh morning air. Relieved to be back on the surface, in time to greet dawn's first light, Scrat giddily held up the acorn as a sign of victory for his grand escape from the villains' underground lair. This victory would not last long. He had seconds to enjoy the victory when a red blur flurried past him. Opening his eyes, Scrat's victorious look melted away as he looked at his paws, where the acorn had rested. Screaming out in frustration and resentment, Scrat searched the villains' encampment for the red blur. The search ended all too quickly, as Scrat found the blur moving speedily westwards. With his focus all on reclaiming his lost acorn, Scrat gave chase after the red blur. He narrowly rammed into the scarred lioness' hobbit companion, the same hobbit he met in the deep, dark tunnel, on his flight out of the Merswold Camp.

* * *

_Hours Later…_

By midday, Coral and her six companions reached the village of Prevale. Once they reunited with the peasants and healers, the seven heroes rested and ate a warm meal. Before dusk approached the horizon, the seven heroes were met by an elderly man, eager to speak to them:

"_Ah!"_ cried the elderly man, getting the group's attentions. "Would this be the heroes that saved the villagers of Prevale?"

"I am _not_ a hero!" announced Jack Sparrow, the pirate captain with the raven-haired dreadlocks and tricorn pirate's hat. "Neither am I planning on becoming one, long after I return to my ship!"

Coral snapped at him, "Jack, show some courtesy." Facing the elderly man, Coral replied, "You'll have to forgive my friend. He appears to be in need of rum… _again_."

Joining the conversation, Edmund Pevensie asked the elderly man, "Who are you?"

The elderly peasant replied, aloud, "It is not who I am, but what you seven seek: a return to the heroes' main encampment, here in this limbo world Peradus."

Recovering from the startle, Coral answered, "That's right… for my companions." She added with reluctance, "From what I've heard, re-entering the Silent Forest is much harder than leaving."

"That is right, young lioness," said the elderly man.

Confused, Harry Potter asked the elderly man, "What do you mean? I thought the way back would be easy…"

Coral interrupted. "Harry, nothing in this limbo world is ever the same when coming or leaving places. Usually they are on most worlds, but not on limbo worlds… or so I've heard." Ignoring Kovu's whispers amongst the Emperor Penguin Mumble and the furry grey-and-white creature Gurgi, Coral turned her gaze to the elderly man and asked, almost out of boredom, "What new obstacles are in the Silent Forest?" She burst in outrage, "We're not encountering the toad named Fisher, are we?"

The elderly man told the seven heroes. "Nonsense, but word has it the Silent Forest now has both animals and people, delighted to stop weary travelers with their riddles. Solve those riddles and you may return to the heroes' encampment, alive to tell the tale."

Harry announced, sarcastically, "Brilliant! That's all we'll need to slow us down."

Edmund asked the elderly man, "Anything else we need to know?"

The elderly man answered, "I hear tell of a woodsman who has a golden key. I believe that key will come in handy one day, when you're traveling. Who knows? The key may help unlock a chest of sorts…" he whispered out loud, "but you didn't hear that from me." He then left the seven heroes alone to their thoughts.

Jack perked up with new interest. "A chest you say?"

"No!" cried Coral, glaring at the pirate captain.

Edmund shrugged. "Traveling back through the Silent Forest would be just as dangerous, as when we left the woodland."

Curious, Harry asked his companions, "Do you think Frodo made it back to the Evenshire Camp safely, the way he ran off?"

Coral replied, "With luck, he will find another way back." She shook her head. "No, your return journey lies through the Silent Forest." She added, fast, "It's the only route to reach the Evenshire Camp, other than the bay. I myself have traveled back and forth through the Silent Forest, so I am well aware of new dangers that lie on our road." She paused. "If the peddler man is right, then we're doomed if we cannot solve those riddles."

When the seven heroes fell silent, Coral noticed the sad looks across Mumble and Gurgi's faces. Gurgi, especially, looked torn between finding out the fate of their hobbit companion, Frodo Baggins, and returning to the Evenshire Camp, where he knew he would be in trouble for traveling with Frodo and his companions. Before Coral had a chance to speak to Gurgi, in spite of how much the creature annoyed her, she was met by Kovu, who spoke long and hard with Coral over her decision to leave their companionship. After some considerable convincing, Coral became reluctant about entering the Evenshire Camp. At the same time, she could not help but think the choice had been made for her, which also meant there was a chance of her reuniting with her eldest sister, Melena. As sleep crept across her thoughts, Coral wondered how her elder sister, Lara-Belle, was handling her betrayal.

* * *

_Later that Evening…_

Miles away from the village of Prevale, Scrat found Scratte resting by a large watering hole. Sneaking towards the prehistoric, flying red squirrel, Scrat perked up in delight at seeing his acorn, nestled by a flat stone. Just as Scrat leaped towards the acorn, he watched in fright as Scratte grabbed the nut and darted off. Frustrated, even after his short crash landing, Scrat darted after Scratte, in hopes of finally retrieving the acorn.

The two squirrels continued their chase well into the night. Before sunrise, the two squirrels collapsed inches away from each other. Just as sleep fell across their eyes, Scrat and Scratte noticed the acorn lying on the sandy ground between them.

* * *

_That Same Morning…_

Once the seven heroes roused and ate a warm breakfast, offered to them by the peasants of Prevale, they grabbed their packs and weapons. After farewells were said, the seven companions left the peasants' campsite. They spent the next couple of hours walking around the burned down village. Towards noon, after a cold lunch, the seven companions resumed their journey across the Harburg Plains, while agreeing to avoid the valley. By mid-afternoon, the seven heroes caught a glimpse of the Silent Forest's borderline, before they stopped to rest and set-up camp. They remained partially silent throughout the evening, only speaking a few hushed words, for minutes at a time, to each other.

On the second day, after eating a quick breakfast, the seven heroes continued their journey back to the Evenshire Camp. As the Silent Forest drew nearer, Coral noticed her six companions spoke frequently of who they would reunite with, and what they would do, the second they returned to the heroes' campsite. Although the morning proved tranquil and filled with serenity, Coral doubted they were alone on the plains. Sniffing the air, Coral soon picked up on a foul stench, hidden in a pile of boulders. She charged into the pile, with Kovu racing in after her. When the others caught up to the dark-furred lion and scarred lioness, they found Kovu and Coral climb out of the boulder pile with three orc-scouts. The orc-scouts muttered to themselves in anguish, until Kovu and Coral caught them off-guard:

"Who sent you?" asked Kovu.

Coral intervened, barking at the three scouts: "He asked you a question!"

"Coral!" cried Edmund, stopping Coral from yelling further. "You're on our side, remember?"

Turning his gaze to the three orc-scouts, as they chuckled, Harry asked, "Who do you work for?"

One of the orc-scouts answered, warningly, "Maleficent. And now you heroes will pay for treason. She'll find the Halfling." He paused. Cracking a wicked smirk, the orc-scout told the heroes, "You heroes will pay."

A second orc-scout spoke, pointing an index finger at Coral, "You, scarred lioness! Lara-Belle spoke of you, of your treachery. She'll come after you, looking for blood. You wait and see…" He was interrupted by a low horn cry, ringing on the plains.

The seven heroes' distraction was enough for the orc-scouts to flee the scene, but not before fighting the heroes first. Before Coral could catch the orc-scouts, Kovu ran in front of her, blocking her passage while reminding Coral what side she had chosen. Another horn bellowed deep across the Harburg Plains, sending chills up Coral's spine. Realizing a mass of villains, villainesses, and minions were charging towards the Silent Forest, yards away from where the heroes now stood, Kovu led Coral back to their companions. Reunited, the seven heroes dashed across the Harburg Plains, using whatever strength they kindled from their rests. They arrived at the Silent Forest minutes before noon, where they fled inside without a moment's thought.

o-o-o

Close to noon, the seven companions found a small opening, surrounded by bushes. There, while Kovu kept watch of their makeshift campsite, they ate lunch and rested for a brief time. Much of this time was spent questioning what riddles the people and animals would ask them, as they traversed through the Silent Forest. When they felt rested enough to travel, the seven heroes packed up and continued their venture.

As the group walked through the forest, Mumble noticed how different the shrubs, bushes, trees, and even the shafts of the light from the treetops appeared. From this, he nearly thought they had come to a new wooded area. Coral's reminder brought Mumble's thoughts back to reality, as he and his companions came to realize they were still in the Silent Forest. Coral was the least surprised, but kept her thoughts to herself.

Tired of the eerie silence that surrounded the group, Jack Sparrow ran on ahead, leaving the others little choice except to track the pirate captain down. They found Jack minutes later inside a large glen, where a woodsman, using a worn silver axe with golden etchings, was busy chopping logs. The woodsman – blind in both eyes – had wavy gold hair, pale skin, and wore forester's clothing. A large wooden cart, which was half-filled with chopped logs, stood inches behind the woodsman.

When the others didn't speak, Coral asked the woodsman, "Excuse me, sir, but you wouldn't happen to be the woodsman we heard about?"

"I am he," said the blind woodsman, with candor.

"Really?" asked Harry, now confused.

Coral muttered low to Kovu, "The old man said there'd be a woodsman. He said nothing about him being blind."

"Ooh, ooh – look!" cried Gurgi, pointing to his companions a small gold key, nestled next to the blind woodsman's leather brown hat.

Edmund asked the blind woodsman, politely, "Pardon me, sir, but is that a golden key?"

"That it be," said the blind woodsman.

Coral asked further, "So would that said key unlock a certain said chest? If so, how would we obtain said key?"

The blind woodsman perked up at this, "I'm glad you asked." He explained to the seven heroes, "If you want the key, then you must guess my name. Since you have asked, you will place your head on this log." He showed, with his axe, a large log with two wooden branches, acting almost like supports on a guillotine. "Your friends will be left to answer the riddle. If they have not guessed my name, before I have chopped all these logs into firewood, then I will have your head."

Having second thoughts, Coral thought up a quick excuse. "Oh well. I guess we'll have to look elsewhere for the way back…"

Harry stopped Coral in her tracks, as he said, "No. I think we can solve this riddle."

Noticing Kovu following her, Coral asked Harry, nervously, "What? Harry, have you gone mad? You don't need to do this-" Seeing the others in agreement with Harry, Coral reluctantly approached the large log, where the blind woodsman 'secured' her.

In the passing minutes, as Coral awaited her rescue, the six heroes guessed the blind woodsman's name. Jack Sparrow gave up after guessing about a dozen pirate names, before he sat down on a log to examine his compass. Kovu spouted several names from the Pridelands, but was wrong each time. As the blind woodsman chopped the next set of logs, Mumble and Gurgi announced names from their homelands in unison. They were both wrong. As more logs were chopped, Harry and Edmund eventually spoke up:

"Look, why don't you give us a clue? That could help us," asked Harry.

"It might. I do find this _enthralling_, many times over," said the blind woodsman. "No one has ever guessed my name. _No!_ Not once." He added, "Although, it is a surprise you have brought a scarred lioness. My _first_ kill inside this forest." He was well aware of Coral's nervous cry, as he chopped yet another log.

Finding little choice, Edmund and Harry listed off names to the blind woodsman. Each time they found themselves wrong. Eventually, a thought dawned on Kovu. Recollecting a conversation in the Evenshire Camp, Kovu announced with confidence towards the blind woodsman:

"Is your name Romeo or Juliet?" asked Kovu.

Following the many stunned expressions, the blind woodsman told the dark-furred lion, "You have guessed my name correctly, lion." As he released Coral from her torture prison, the blind woodsman told the seven companions, "Take the golden key and be off with you. I have more logs to chop."

Just as Edmund grabbed the golden key, Coral asked the blind woodsman, "You won't speak of this incident to anyone?"

"Your secret is safe with me," said the blind woodsman. He warned, "Know that should our paths cross again, I will not keep your secret safe a second time."

Coral nodded. "Then let's hope we do not meet again." She followed the others out of the glen.

o-o-o

Throughout the afternoon, the seven heroes encountered various people and animals. Each person and animal had a riddle that was tough to solve. Unlike the blind woodsman, every time the seven companions gave up on answering the riddle, they were sent to another part of the Silent Forest, yards away from where they had started. Harry and Edmund, finding no other explanation, admitted to their companions the forest must be enchanted.

Noticing dusk advance over the horizon, the seven heroes stopped in an opening, yards away from a fallen log. This log looked familiar, but Gurgi decided against pressing the matter. Unsure where they were in the Silent Forest, the companions debated the issue for a good long while. As Edmund took the second watch, Kovu regrouped with the others as they slept peacefully.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Evening passed blissfully across the world of Disney Castle. In the palace, King Mickey, after receiving a strange summons, made his way to the library. King Mickey, better known as Mickey Mouse, like most mice living at Disney Castle, was an anthropomorphic mouse with black fur, rounded ears, and a black tail. He wore white gloves, a zipped jacket, pants, and big yellow shoes. The jacket and pants were decked in the colors gold, white, red, and black. In the library, King Mickey noticed a hardbound book lying on top of a writing desk. Wondering why the book was not on a shelf, Mickey approached the desk to investigate. As he examined the hardbound book, a sheet of parchment fell loosely from the book's pages. Setting the book down, Mickey picked up the parchment from the floor. His curiosity grew as he read the parchment's letter, written in a very fine, inked handwriting:

_To the King of Disney Castle:_

_One task is finished. Another is yet to set forth._

_Upon reading my summons, you must be aware your peoples' safety, and the safety of others from many worlds, is at a great risk. Danger has not left the limbo worlds. I fear drastic measures will need to be taken, in order to avoid an onslaught of villains, heading our way. The Evenshire Camp is heading into dangerous times. The Universes need you and whatever assistance is required._

_Time grows short. Make your preparations as swiftly as possible._

_Signed,_

_Aslan  
The Great Lion_

_P.S. The stars fell from the night sky, but have been restored. The "Key" restored one-half of the worlds. The Hobbit, Frodo Baggins, restored the other half._

King Mickey asked, as he read the very last sentence, "Who?" Re-reading the letter a second time, Mickey told himself, "This can't be right! Sora, Donald, and Goofy restored the worlds! Unless… hmm…" After a moment's pause, Mickey shook off the thought. Peering at the hardbound book and the letter, Mickey said to himself, "Well, if danger's lurking elsewhere… no. This cannot be right…"

Mickey continued pondering over the letter well into the early hours of nightfall. At that point, he decided to wait until morning, when the inhabitants inside the palace were awake. He knew then he would have a chance to ask his friends and the Queen about the mysterious letter and the hardbound book.


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting a Dragonoid

In this chapter, and an introduction, the dragonoids in this story are not the Bakugan dragonoids from the 2010 – 2011 anime series, owned by SpinMaster. Instead, this version of dragonoids – even though the name remains the same and the credit goes to SpinMaster – are from a drafted story series I wrote in 2006 – 2008. Due to the name being patented, which I was unaware until a couple months back, the dragonoids I wrote about are stuck in fanfiction. Unlike the Bakugan dragonoids, these dragonoids are an original breed of dragons. The reason I mention my version of dragonoids is the original male character who is about to make his debut appearance in this story. He was in the drafted story series I wrote, yet it seems he, too, is stuck in fanfiction, but it remains to be seen whether he will redeem an original series.

Also in this chapter, Devon and Cornwall from "The Quest for Camelot" will make a small cameo appearance. As for Frodo's first dream, it should remind readers of the Grey Havens scene in _The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King_. The dream did not come to me until towards the end of acorngirl's fanfiction story, _On the Beach_.

I return you, the readers, to the story. We are back in the present, even though there is no mention.

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Meeting a Dragonoid**

Frodo slept peacefully throughout the evening. The first dream he entered proved to him the girl from his strange dreams wasn't going to leave anytime soon:

_He was on the same elven ship with his uncle Bilbo Baggins, heading for the Undying Lands in the West. Frodo looked over the edge of the boat. When he did, he saw how crystal clear the water was, as if it were rippled glass. He watched as silver fish sprang up from the water, only to splash the ocean surface with their fins and tails. The silver fish seemed happy and at peace with nature. For a time, all seemed well._

"_Isn't the sea grand, my lad?" asked Bilbo, who sounded cheerier than ever._

_Frodo nodded in agreement. He spoke, "Almost as if this was the right path in my life."_

"_Do you remember the Shire?" asked a near-distant familiar voice, reminding Frodo of his gardener Samwise Gamgee._

_As Bilbo rambled, Frodo's thoughts returned to the Shire, his friends and their families. He had to stop thinking about home. There wasn't anything that could be done to stop his decision to enter the Undying Lands…_

"_What made you leave?" asked another familiar voice, feminine this time._

_Turning towards the ship, Frodo noticed Bilbo was gone. In his stead was the same hazel blue-green eyed young woman, with locks of dark brown hair. Frodo did his best to remain calm as he greeted her:_

"_What brought you here this time?" asked Frodo._

_Maia chuckled. "Did you think that, in spite of what people will say, I would just leave?"_

_Frodo shook his head. "No." He then asked, "What are you doing here?"_

"_I've noticed you've given up trying to find me. It's all right. I'm used to being unimportant," said Maia, almost too casually._

_Given her some encouragement, Frodo asked, "When will this task take place?"_

"_And this is why you need to be watchful. No, I'm not born yet, but you'll have to remain mindful for the time being. If you are watchful, then you might witness something grand, something new," said Maia._

"_And that is?" asked Frodo, curious._

"_Just keep an open mind. You never know what will happen," said Maia, giving her last piece of advice. Just as Frodo fell into the black, Maia screamed, "Frodo, wake up!"_

The second Frodo awoke, his heart pained him. His head still ached, but not as bad as the previous day. Before Frodo fell back to sleep, Radagast approached him.

"How bad does your chest ache, Frodo?" Radagast asked.

Avoiding asking a question back, Frodo said, "Ever since Maleficent touched my chest, my heart has been aching non-stop, it seems. I feel as if I was two people at once, yet sometimes I know who it is that calls me. She isn't born yet, but…"

Radagast shushed him. "If this dream girl of yours is bugging you, you can always tell her to stop."

Frodo shook his head. "I don't think it works that way."

As Radagast spoke words that Frodo hardly remembered, Frodo fell right back to sleep. The second dream he entered felt like two dreams at once:

_Hours seemed to pass without cause. How long had he been inside these wide cemented tunnels, he could not say. The dimmed light kept lingering, except for the crevices in the ceiling that shone moonlight. He could not turn back now. He had to find her before… he stopped mid-step due to a large swarm of bats circling the area. The bats soon flew out of the sewer tunneled maze through a large, hollow crack in the ceiling. He did not see the crevice in the ceiling, other than realizing the sewer tunnels' ceiling was several stories above his head. He looked back once, thinking someone was following him. The tunnels remained dark and dismal as ever, which left him once again with feelings of loneliness._

_Continuing his flight through the maze of cement tunnels, he soon arrived at a makeshift antechamber, filled with tunnels that circled the chamber in every direction. All he knew about these wide, dismal tunnels is they stood above his head or near to the ground. He was not out of this sewer tunnel maze yet… he had to reach the surface… he had to find a way to save her…_

_Frodo fell back into the billowing darkness. From the darkness, he heard the low rumble of fiery blasts and streaming lava…_

_Sammath Naur, the cavern leading into Mount Doom's cone, loomed ever higher in the distance. The heat was excruciating. The burden remained a strong presence. With each struggling step he took, the One Ring's hold on him made the climb ever wearisome. He could not stop climbing. He had to finish the task, or fail if Sauron regained possession of the Ring of Power. He could not risk failing the Free Peoples of Middle-earth, his companions who, alongside him, together formed the Fellowship of the Ring, and his Uncle Bilbo._

_He reached the first wide, flat stone when a gangly creature leaped down from a tall rock. This gangly creature, known more as Gollum, fueled with determination and a desire to take the One Ring for his own, threw him back towards the flat stone. Before he had a chance to recover from the blow to the back of his head, Gollum grabbed his neck and strangled him…_

Frodo snapped his eyes open. His right hand automatically pressed against his chest, as a twinge of pain stung his heart. His third finger also felt a stab of pain, as if the bite wound caused by Gollum had resurfaced. Once the fit had passed, Frodo sat up slowly on the bed of moss. He was greeted by Radagast, who brought up another wooden tray filled with food. Frodo looked queasily at the sight of the food.

"I'll let you eat in peace," said Radagast.

Frodo said, "Thank you… for everything you've done."

Radagast nodded. "You're quite welcome." He took his leave.

* * *

After Frodo finished his breakfast, the hobbit Lucinda came to check on his wounds. Radagast, upon bringing an unexpected guest into the bedroom, took the wooden tray back downstairs.

The guest was a male red dragon-like creature with scales and a tail. However, the dragon appeared to be a descendant of dragons and humans alike. The human features about the dragon was his neck, the way he stood and walked upright in a natural poise, and did not have any wings or spikes. The features that made the male dragon a dragon were his eyes, which were cat-like and yellowish-green in the irises. Frodo at first thought of Bilbo's dragon Smaug. Taking a second look at the male dragon-like creature proved him wrong.

The male dragon spoke in a semi-fiery tone, "Radagast invited me to come visit you." Turning to a wooden chair, the male dragon-like creature asked, "Mind if I sit down?"

Frodo shook his head.

Once seated, the male dragon introduced himself, "For introduction's sake, I am Parker Dooley. I am a dragonoid, if you wondered about my breed as a dragon. You must be Frodo Baggins. Word spreads fast in these cavernous halls.

Frodo spoke, hoarsely, "I am." Clearing his throat, Frodo said, "You speak, too?"

Parker chuckled, "All creatures gifted can speak, Frodo. I even heard of animals speaking in Middle-earth. I assumed you were used to hearing creatures talk."

"I guess I forgot," said Frodo. "Why did you come to see me?"

Parker explained the dire news to the hobbit. "Radagast mentioned you missed your friends. He said they were gathering at the Evenshire Camp, but it is a trap set by the villains. They want this to happen – have every hero gathered – so they can start their war."

Realizing the danger, Frodo said, "I need to go to them."

Parker stopped Frodo from moving. "You need to rest. Your wounds still need tending."

"If Sam, Merry, and Pippin are at the Evenshire Camp, then they're in danger. I must go to them. They need my help…"

Parker intervened. "Frodo Baggins!" In a calmer, stern voice, he added, "You can't go anywhere while you're healing. The heroes will have to wait."

"How do I get to them in time?" asked Frodo, still concerned.

"You just answered your own question," said Parker. Seeing Frodo's confusion, Parker explained further, "We use a portal to backtrack in time. Since your friends are arriving at the campsite today – sorry, but I looked ahead in Radagast's mirror – we'll have to find the right portal and jump through it."

"Radagast has a mirror, similar to Galadriel's mirror?" asked Frodo, stunned at this new information.

"Did you hear me? We have to jump through a portal," said Parker, his mouth nearly spouting flames.

Lucinda badgered the red dragonoid, "Parker, please don't send flames in here. You keep that business outside these walls."

Calming down, Parker said in a guilty voice, "Sorry ma'am." Facing Frodo again, Parker spoke, "Frodo, your only chance of reuniting with your friends is by portal. Thankfully for you, I know the right portal to go through."

"You do?" asked Frodo, confused again. "How can you know what one looks like?"

"Listen, portals are tricky devices and no two portals look the same. They don't even show up at the same place on their own." Parker said, "According to Aslan, he said the Emperor-across-the-sea began the creation of portals, similar to anything else that is fantastic."

"Is the Emperor-across-the-sea the Ilúvatar?" asked Frodo.

"Yes, he is the same God," said Parker. Noticing Lucinda finishing her tending of Frodo's wounds, Parker added, still facing Frodo, "Well, I should leave. I wouldn't want Radagast thinking I burned something of his, even this tree."

Concerned, Frodo said, "Wait. When can we meet again?"

Parker answered, calmly, "When you are feeling better and are able to walk." He said his farewell, "I'll see you later, Frodo Baggins." He waited until Lucinda left the room, before following her downstairs to the first floor.

* * *

Later that afternoon, when Frodo felt ready to walk, he was helped downstairs by Lucinda's son Colton and daughter Jacinth. On the first floor, after Frodo made it to the table, he was handed back the rolled up stack of parchment papers. Sorting through the parchments, Frodo found a scribbled message written in the Evil Queen's handwriting:

_Sooner we find the Halfling Ring-bearer and the Girl, tied to the Prophecies of Old, the better. No interferences from them as soon as possible. Timing is everything._

Frodo murmured to himself, "How does the girl in my strange dreams relate to this?" When Radagast re-entered the house, Frodo asked him, "Radagast, where exactly are we? Parker Dooley said something about you keeping a mirror."

Radagast answered, "Oh. Frodo, we are inside the Troll Mountains. While many trolls have migrated, there are some – especially where Parker is planning on taking you – that remain in these mountains, hidden and walking about in their cavernous caves. Some dragons and dragonoids prefer to call this place the Horn Mountains, as the mountain peaks remind them of bellowing trumpets."

"Trolls… here?" asked Frodo, nervously.

"Bah! I wouldn't worry about it too much, lad, at least not today."

"Parker did say until I am rested and able to move around that I'm supposed to meet up with him. Where is he?" asked Frodo.

"I believe he's outside, looking at my mirror again. Those mirrors can be used to communicate as well. They're not all about seeing into the past, present, and future," said Radagast.

Standing up, Frodo struggled in his walk to reach the door. He barely made it, before turning the handle and heading outside. Although he found the air stifling, Frodo found Parker Dooley, indeed, peering into a large, oval-shaped mirror made of water. Parker's thoughts were interrupted as he watched a blue dragon with two heads – one head was long and skinny, while the other was short and stocky – arguing over who deserved the credit during their latest quest. Ignoring the two-headed dragon, Parker's attention turned to Frodo, who now sat on a wooden bench.

"The air isn't agreeing with you?" asked Parker.

Peering up, Frodo said, "I'll be fine."

"You look pale." He added, "Maybe you should head back inside. You can return here when you're feeling less ill."

Frodo nodded fast. "Thank you…" He hardly finished his sentence when he returned inside. He grabbed a bucket, seconds before losing whatever meal he ate last. Once the food was out of his system, Frodo took the wooden bucket with him back to the guest bedroom. There, Frodo plopped on the bed, falling asleep minutes later.


	5. Chapter 4: Unpleasant Reunions

Due to the backtracking that Frodo will have to make, this chapter is set in the present. The next chapter will have something to do with time, but it will also stay in the present. I doubt this will be the last backtracking made, but you never know.

The Man from Scene 24 first appeared in "Monty Python and the Holy Grail". Also, the riddle and the first two questions, and almost on the third question, given by the Man from Scene 24 are almost and direct references to "Monty Python and the Holy Grail". The toad – the same toad that made a cameo appearance in _The Dark Twilight_ – appeared in the Hallmark television miniseries "The 10th Kingdom".

The track "Mickey Mouse Club March", from the first "Kingdom Hearts" video game, plays in the section where King Mickey has his meeting with his friends.

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**Unpleasant Reunions**

_The chamber was ablaze… swirling green light came from the Black Cauldron…_

_A scarred lioness entered the chamber… the fierceness in her eyes meant that news was being delivered to the villains…_

"_The villains are attacking the heroes' campsite. Should we fire now?" asked the scarred lioness, her excitement waning._

"_Hush" cried the Evil Queen, silencing Coral's elder sister. "The ritual has already begun."_

"_What ritual… oh,' said Lara-Belle, peering at the cauldron with understanding._

_The Horned King continued his ritual… the sickly, bright green light ensued from the cauldron… out from the cauldron came a pirate with an octopus face and a clawed hand… the fish pirate captain, after speaking to his adversaries, called out a name in rage:_

"_Jack SPARROW!"_

Jack was roused awake to the sound of pained screaming. In spite of wanting to dream about his beloved _Pearl_, and how to avoid Barbossa, Jack recovered from the strange dream. He turned to Coral, who was calming the boy wizard Harry Potter down with soothing, calm words.

In frustration, Jack asked Harry, "What did you dream about?"

Harry, shaken, said, "I dreamed Voldemort had returned. He tried to kill me…" His voice faltered as he remembered the horrific strange dream.

The two companions fell silent.

o-o-o

When all seven companions were awake, they ate a cold breakfast before debating over their current area. They noticed they were not in the same area where they had fallen asleep the previous night, neither were they anywhere near the woodcutter. After convincing Coral they wouldn't discuss the incident from the previous day, the seven companions made their way to a calm babbling brook next to a tranquil glen. In spite of Coral's suspicions about the glen, Gurgi noticed they were a few yards away from the same log where the same large toad sat. Much to their despair, the seven companions saw a blind elderly man wearing tattered robes. It only took one traveler to get a question wrong, causing the same traveler to be forced into the enchanted brook, which made Coral see reason.

Stopping Kovu and the others in their tracks, Coral warned, "Do you know who this man is?"

"No," said Harry, confused.

Gurgi spoke out of turn, "Gurgi thinks we should head back, find another way…"

Coral burst, "I'm agreeing with him."

Harry asked, unsurprised, "Oh, come on Coral. What's the worst that could happen to us?"

"Besides our recent endeavors?" asked Edmund.

Coral explained, gruffly, "That man happens from a very… Gurgi's right. We should head back."

"Hang on, Coral," said Harry.

Kovu asked the scarred lioness, "This human is from where?"

Choosing her words carefully, Coral addressed her companions in unison, "They say, from the realm he came from, he is a bridge-keeper. They say the bridge he guards is right next to a stream that will transport travelers to any realm they first think of if one answer of his three questions is given incorrectly. I don't know where the bottomless pit of… the pit that kills people is located, but I know this is a bad idea. We should head back."

Forgetting everything Coral said, Gurgi said, "Ooh, ooh! Gurgi will go first. Gurgi will answer mean man's questions."

"No. Gurgi, wait for us…" Mumble's words faded as he watched the furry grey-and-white creature skid off towards the bridge. Facing his companions, Mumble said, "I suppose we go after him."

Coral said, annoyed, "Yes, before he gets himself into further trouble."

The six companions stopped a few feet away from the bridge. There they witnessed the Old Man from Scene 24 allow Gurgi to cross the stone bridge. Coral watched in exasperation as she saw the creature charge across the bridge, cheering but also jumping up and down in delight.

In her frustration, Coral shoved Mumble forward. "You go next!"

Mumble, appalled by the push, hesitantly replied, "Uh… all right, but I don't know how this will turn out." He noticed the others not follow him, causing Mumble to walk alone towards the bridge.

The Old Man from Scene 24 raised a hand, forcing the Emperor Penguin to abruptly halt. Lowering his hand, the elderly man spoke, deviously, "Stop! Whoever crosses the Bridge of Death must answer me these questions three, 'ere the other side he see."

Mumble said, bravely, "Ask me these questions, kind sir."

The Old Man from Scene 24 chuckled, wickedly. "What is your name?"

"Mumble Happyfeet, from Emperor Land," said Mumble.

"What is your quest?"

Mumbled answered, "To return to the Evenshire Camp, without delay."

"How many fish have ye eaten today?"

Mumble said, "None, sir. I haven't eaten breakfast."

Convinced, the Old Man from Scene 24 spoke kindly to the Emperor Penguin, "Right. It's best you should. Off you go."

Relieved to end the questioning, Mumble addressed the elderly man with kind words before crossing the bridge to meet Gurgi. The five companions watched with some dismay and confusion, most coming from Coral. After a brief discussion, the five companions charged after each other, hoping to avoid being the first to answer the bridge-keeper's questions. As Harry stopped before the bridge-keeper, Edmund rammed into him from behind; Kovu followed in front of Jack Sparrow with Coral at the rear. The Old Man from Scene 24 began his riddle and three questions on cue:

"Any who approach the Bridge of Death must answer me these questions three, 'ere the other side he see."

Harry answered right away, "Ask away, bridge-keeper."

Snickering, the Old Man from Scene 24 began asking the questions: "What is your name?"

"Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived."

"What is your quest?"

"I'd like to return to the Evenshire Camp and be reunited with my friends."

"What is the air speed velocity of a Firebolt broomstick?"

Stunned, Harry answered, "Up to one-hundred and fifty miles per hour."

"That's right. Go on." The Old Man from Scene 24 gave a quizzical expression, after Harry crossed the stone bridge. Noticing Edmund approach the bridge, the elderly man raised a hand. He asked, "Stop! What is your name?"

Edmund addressed him, speaking in a noble manner, "Edmund Pevensie, King of Narnia."

"What is your quest?"

"I seek to resume my quest to find the heroes' encampment."

"What is the average height of a talking mouse?"

Confused, Edmund guessed, "A foot or two tall."

"That's right." As Edmund crossed the bridge, the bridge-keeper thought: _What is happening here?_ Before the dark-furred lion snuck past him, the Old Man from Scene 24 raised his hand: "Stop! What is your name?"

Kovu responded, "Kovu, Prince of the Pridelands."

"What is your quest?"

Kovu said, "To return to the Evenshire Camp and find Simba."

Coral whispered, "He shouldn't be giving too much information away." She was shushed by the pirate captain, who only agitated her further.

The Old Man from Scene 24 asked his third question to Kovu, "What are the only creatures not allowed in the Pridelands?"

Kovu answered, as if having an epiphany, "Hyenas and exiled lions."

The elderly man replied, "Right. Off you go."

Kovu said, "Thank you, kind sir. I will put in a good word to Simba about you…"

The bridge-keeper interrupted, "That's enough. Get lost." He didn't pay attention to Kovu, as the lion trotted across the stone bridge.

Facing Coral, Jack spoke in a sly voice, "Ladies first?"

Coral insisted, "Age before beauty?"

"Teeth before flesh?" asked Jack, extending his hand towards the bridge.

Overhearing the argument, the Old Man from Scene 24 pointed to the pirate captain, "You there!" Noticing Jack's stunned expression, the bridge-keeper insisted, "Yes you! I am asking you to answer my riddle, before the sun touches noon."

Coral swatted at Jack from behind, sending the pirate captain sprawling in front of the bridge-keeper. Regaining his balance, Jack Sparrow was forced to answer the Old Man from Scene 24's questions:

"What is your name?"

"Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl."

"What is your quest?"

Jack answered, bluntly, "To find me ship and leave the harbor, before Barbossa comes and steals it from me again."

"What is the significance of the nine pieces of eight?"

"What is the purpose of having a Bridge of Death if everyone is bound to get an answer wrong, mate?"

The Old Man from Scene 24 looked befuddled. "I – I don't know that." Without warning, he flew backwards into the air, right into the stream. As he splashed in the stream, he screamed, "Not again! What did I do to deserve this?" He vanished in seconds by a billowing mist.

Coral asked Jack, concerned, "Who in their right mind would ask a question like that? This forest has enough riddles buzzing as it is, I can barely keep my head straight."

Jack shrugged. "Well, you never know when one needs to reverse the question."

Coral raised an eyebrow. Seconds later, she followed the pirate captain across the stone bridge. When the two were reunited with their companions, Edmund spoke in turn:

"Well, you wouldn't expect an old man to guard a bridge."

Harry said, "At least we found the main road."

Coral said, "Good. Then we travel down the main road and get out of here, before some else with riddles stops us."

Mumble informed them, worriedly, "That's what might happen to us."

"I know, Mumble," said Coral, tense. "This forest is a maze." She hardly heard Harry's statements as she caught up to Kovu, who was keeping ahead of the group and Jack Sparrow.

o-o-o

The seven companions did not travel down the dirt road for long. By the time they were yards away from the mysterious Bridge of Death, the group arrived at a hollow log where the same large toad Gurgi encountered sat on. Gurgi yelped in surprise, fleeing behind Kovu's foreleg. Coral, similar to the rest of her companions, gasped in surprise as the toad spoke to the group; however, Coral was the only one who showed a knowing expression:

"One path leads to safety and dawning life with heroes. One path leads to a dark, grim fate."

Unsurprised, Harry said, "Great, another riddle to solve."

The toad continued in his deep, croaking voice: "You may ask one question, I always lie."

Coral, actually willing to answer this riddle, said to Mumble and Gurgi after they approached the toad, "These two-path decision riddles are always tough."

"Maybe it's not," said Mumble, slightly optimistic.

Gurgi asked the two, "Shouldn't we ask him a question?"

Coral answered, pressured, "Yes, but he may lie about the answer."

The toad broke the trio's discussion: "Time's up."

Harry pulled out his wand as he approached the trio. "I can't take this anymore." He shouted, "Move!" Just as Edmund rushed up to him, Harry pointed his wand at the toad and said, "_Expelliarmus!_"

Jets of yellow light sparked from Harry's wand. The toad was struck from the spell, sending him flying backwards towards the path on the companion's right side. The toad croaked and wandered down the right path, spouting offenses and insults at the seven companions – most of the insults were towards Gurgi, who merely shook his head. It was moments before Gurgi, out of pity, charged close to the right-hand path, while his six companions took the path to their left. Just as the companions darted down the peaceful path, they and Gurgi heard a fierce croaking, followed by the toad's loud annoyances and then a loud explosion.

Coral, sympathizing with Gurgi, admitted to her six companions, "I guess the path on our left _was_ correct." She noticed the others didn't reply, but groaned as they rushed down the left-hand path. Coral waited until Gurgi, now fearful for his life and the fate of the toad, sped towards and past her. Coral followed after down the narrow, peaceful path.

* * *

_Returning to the Evenshire Camp…_

The past two days troubled the heroes. Many awaited the news of the seven heroes Aslan sent out to fid the source of the falling stars. Some heroes wondered if the hobbit, Frodo Baggins, survived the villains' attacks at their territory, Merswold Camp. However, on the eve of the third day, much of these talks reduced to low murmurs and whispers.

To Samwise Gamgee's annoyance, Melissa returned to her obnoxious self, telling one story after another of her past. Sam suspected Melissa was hiding much, if not all, of her life from Merry and his friends.

On the morning of the third day, Hermione Granger met up with Edmund Pevensie's brother, sisters, and cousin Eustace. Hermione was eventually pulled away from the group by Ronald Weasley, who was suspicious towards Eustace. Reepicheep had joined the group, after having a long, hard talk with the hedgehog Amor.

Quietly, Reepicheep told Peter Pevensie, "I do hope Edmund returns today."

"We don't know that, Reep," said Peter.

Noticing the whispers from the group, Huck Finn joined in, "Well, ain't we having a deep conversation. What's it about?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Huckleberry Finn," said Susan.

Sarcastically, Huck said, "Then I wish you luck, Miss Pevensie."

"Huckleberry, please restrain yourself," said Lucy, serious.

Offended, Huck said, "Sorry I bothered you." He took off in search of Dodger.

Peering at the border of the Silent Forest, Reepicheep spotted two figures enter the campsite. Before he thought it was someone else, Reepicheep saw another figure in a pirate hat join the two figures. He shouted in delight, "They're back! The seven heroes have returned!"

As the masses of heroes left the food pavilion, Melissa stayed in the food pavilion, talking with Nash. Reepicheep was right about seven heroes returning. However, as the seven companions entered the camp, with Coral lingering in the back, Reepicheep noticed Frodo Baggins and Anakin Skywalker were missing. The second Coral made her appearance many heroes readied themselves for an attack.

Harry stopped them at once, including Melissa, with words. "She's not going to hurt us! Coral helped us reach the Merswold Camp, and returning to this camp." He waited until the heroes lowered their weapons, before lowering his wand.

Melissa spoke, out of turn, "So, you brought the scarred lioness here."

"How did you get to this camp, Melissa?" asked Coral, suspicious.

"You know her?" asked Nash.

"We met on the road once," said Melissa.

"Once?" asked Coral, surprised. "It's been more than once, and those meetings weren't friendly." Turning to her six companions, Coral told them, "Maybe we should return to the forest."

"I'm not going back in there! After the mass of riddles we had to go through," said Harry, serious.

Aslan, approaching the small circle, spotted the furry grey-and-white creature. "Hello Gurgi."

Gurgi pleaded, "Please Aslan! Gurgi only wanted to help Frodo. Gurgi didn't mean to leave camp."

"Where are Frodo Baggins and Anakin Skywalker?" asked Aslan.

"They fled! They couldn't stand to be near us," said Jack Sparrow.

Edmund answered in turn, "We don't know what happened to Anakin, or Frodo."

"Frodo looked determined to find something, or someone. That's all I know of his fate." Coral added, "I let him go. Was that bad?"

"Master Frodo cannot survive out there alone. He needed you, Miss Coral," said Sam.

Aslan said, "Frodo is braver than you realize, Sam. He'll find a way back. This is, after all, his task."

"I know Aslan, but… he needs his friends," said Sam.

Aslan shook his head, knowing Sam would not understand.

Mumble announced himself, "Good news is we're back."

"Yes, we are Mumble," said Kovu as he was reunited with his family.

o-o-o

_Later that Afternoon…_

After Coral convinced Remy she was a friend, Remy allowed her to have two steaks of meat. The scarred lioness thanked the blue rat, moments before she gobbled up the meat. Remy soon added more food and drink to the scarred lioness' delight. She left the kitchen pavilion with a full stomach and good spirits.

Hours passed before Coral and her six companions were sent inside a large tent. There, they told the assemblage of heroes their adventures. As they did, Harry ended up debating with the hobbits over which of the four houses at Hogwarts they would fit into. Pippin automatically thought Sam for Gryffindor, due to his bravery and character. Rosie had to agree. In turn, Merry thought Pippin for Hufflepuff – not just because of the food – while Pippin thought Merry would fit in with Gryffindor. Together, Merry and Pippin thought Frodo would be better suited in Ravenclaw, due to his nature.

As this small debate ensued, Aslan spoke with Coral alone. From their discussion, Coral mentioned that Frodo was last to carry the documents Aslan needed. Edmund stepped in with his say on the matter. When Kovu joined in, the meeting was finished, yet he still inquired with Coral. So far, the evening proved prosperous yet confusing.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

At the Disney Castle, King Mickey managed to rally his friends together in the throne room. There, they discussed how the worlds were saved, thanks to Sora. However, when King Mickey brought the letter up that Aslan sent, Donald peered at the letter with caution.

"What can this mean?" asked Donald.

"Do you think Aslan may have sent someone else to restore the worlds?" asked Goofy.

"He certainly did!" said Mickey, fuming. "This whole time, the Lion sends someone else without telling us."

"What if Aslan sent the letter while you were away." Queen Minnie guessed.

Mickey thought for a moment. "That is possible." He added, still furious, "But why choose until after we've gone in search of Sora? There must be a reason."

Donald pondered over the letter. "Do you think we need to meet this hobbit, Frodo Baggins?"

"Hey! Maybe we could go after him, too!" said Goofy, delighted.

Mickey shook his head. "If Aslan gives us an update, then we'll see about going after him. Maybe then we'll find out what else is happening outside our galaxy."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," said Donald, returning the letter to Mickey.


	6. Chapter 5: The Nature of Time

Starting from this chapter, all events should be in the present.

The Old Man from Scene 24, along with his first and second questions, came from "Monty Python and the Holy Grail."

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

**The Nature of Time**

_1.5 Days Ago…_

More villains gathered in the Silent Forest. Sauron checked and re-checked each weapon the minions had to make sure they were in good condition. Maleficent approached Sauron, after receiving the latest news from one of the scarred lionesses.

"The heroes appear to be enjoying their time at the Evenshire Camp. Shall we give the word to move out?" asked Maleficent.

Sauron raised his hand. "I want to give these heroes the unexpected welcome from us. We bring the army into the underground chasms." Facing the villains, villainesses, and their minions, Sauron announced, "This night, the heroes will know what we villains are capable of doing! We head byway to the underground chambers. We'll take them by surprise." As Maleficent led the villains, villainesses, and minions in search of an entrance or two to the underground caves, Sauron said to himself, "But the hobbit, Frodo Baggins, is mine." He followed after the villains in search of an entrance.

* * *

_Present Day…_

When Frodo awoke, he found he was wearing a clean shirt. Like at the Evenshire Camp, Frodo noticed his dirty clothes were missing. As he sat up, Frodo was met by Lucinda.

"Your clothes are being washed, Mr. Baggins," said Lucinda. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Maybe something to eat," said Frodo.

Lucinda nodded. She said, "Right away." She then left the room and fled downstairs.

Upon Lucinda's return, she brought Frodo a tray filled with cheese, bread, fruit, and a mug filled with water. Frodo thanked the hobbitess for the meal, before he took a bite of some cheese. Moments after Frodo finished eating, he attempted to stand up. He was successful, but still felt a bit queasy. As the fit passed, Frodo made his way downstairs by himself, which shocked Lucinda and her children. Lucinda went upstairs to grab the wooden tray from the bed stand. After another fit passed, Frodo walked outside, where he found the air agreeable and the red dragonoid Parker Dooley watching Radagast's mirror.

"You're awake, I see," said Parker. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm managing," said Frodo. "What is so interesting about Radagast's mirror? You failed to answer me last time we spoke."

"The mirror is like Galadriel's mirror, if that's what you want to know. I look at it and see my past, present, and the future to come," explained Parker. Facing the hobbit, Parker said, "Perhaps you would be interested in seeing other trinkets worthy of value."

"No, I'll look into the mirror," said Frodo, approaching the mirror.

At first, Frodo saw his own reflection in the water. Then the reflection changed to reveal Coral and the other heroes of the second Fellowship. They appeared to be all right and reunited with their families. The image changed to the Shire, where Aslan froze Time. The Shire folk appeared all right, too. The image changed again to the villains, who appeared to be in the Silent Forest, searching for a way into the Evenshire Camp. The image changed then to a battle at the Evenshire Camp, where the villains were winning and the heroes were forced to retreat. Frodo even caught a glimpse of himself fighting in the battle. The losses looked grave, and even Reepicheep looked in terrible condition. The last image Frodo saw was Sauron, who seemed determined to find him.

"Don't touch the water!" cried Parker, forcing Frodo to step a few paces back from the mirror. As the hobbit recomposed himself, Parker addressed him, "What did you see?"

"I saw… a battle at the Evenshire Camp. Lives lost, but…"

"You saw the future, just a glimpse of it," said Parker.

Frodo said, convinced, "I have to go. Sam, my friends… they need me."

Parker nodded in agreement. "And so you must. Yet you have no guide to lead you back."

Frodo shook his head. "No. I don't know where I am, or whether I'm close enough to journey back to the Evenshire Camp by myself."

"I know where we are." Reluctantly, Parker said, "I'll accompany you, guide you back."

"You will?" asked Frodo.

Parker nodded. "We can speak more indoors. Too many ears can hear us out here."

Frodo then followed the red dragonoid inside the brown wizard's house. Once inside, Frodo and Parker discussed a way to reach the portal, the one that would return Frodo to the Evenshire Camp. During the discussion, Frodo asked:

"You're not coming with me for the rest of the journey?"

Parker said, "I have other matters to attend here, which includes telling Radagast of your speedy recovery-"

"I cannot say I am fully recovered. Some wounds remain deep and painful." As if on cue, Frodo's chest hurt him.

Ignoring the wound, for a brief time, Parker explained, "If you feel rested enough for travel, we can leave tomorrow. It'll take us two days to reach the portal. By that time, let us hope we don't run into trolls or we will be slowed down."

Frodo nodded. "Then let us hope my recovery goes quick."

Frodo and Parker continued planning their venture throughout the day. In a way, Frodo felt he could trust the dragonoid more than he could the creature Gollum, even though he remembered feeling pity towards Sméagol. They finished their planning by nightfall, when Frodo's chest and old wounds resurfaced. Parker hoped the hobbit could survive the trip.

* * *

Another two days passed.

Within that time, although his chest pained him on occasion, Frodo felt sure he could withstand the journey. He said his farewells to Lucinda and her two children, Colton and Jacinth, before he was pulled off to the side by Radagast the Brown. Frodo noticed Parker was not too far away from earshot.

"I hope you can trust that dragonoid named Parker Dooley. He may look noble, but there's something about him that troubles me," said Radagast. "You would do well to be cautious, lad."

Frodo said, "He wants to help me return to my friends. I cannot abandon them or my guide."

"Careful. It's unwise to repeat the past," said Radagast.

Taking Radagast's word to heart, Frodo said, "I will stay mindful. Thank you for the advice… everything."

"Well… should you need my help again, simply ask the moths. They'll guide you back to me," said Radagast.

The moment Frodo returned to the house, Parker led Frodo out of the first cavern. Frodo waved a final farewell to the group before departing. His heart, however, stayed with Radagast and the rogue hobbits. Once Frodo and Parker were out of sight, Lucinda and her children helped gather their things.

Radagast asked Lucinda, "Are you sure you can manage?"

"Yes, I believe we can, Radagast. Thank you," said Lucinda.

"Do you think he'll be all right? Frodo Baggins, I mean?" asked Jacinth.

Colton said, "Ha! If anything, Frodo will know how to handle that dragonoid. You remember what Parker did last time to those chickens." He said in a more serious tone, "Don't worry, Jacinth. Frodo is in good hands."

"Sometimes I wonder about that Parker Dooley. He reminds me of Frodo, in some ways," said Radagast. He waved a final farewell to Lucinda and her two children, before he trudged off in search of freshly-grown mushrooms.

* * *

The journey through the caves was arduous. Parker soon lit a torch for Frodo, before they continued onwards in the dark. The dragonoid did not need a torch. As he said to Frodo, Parker could see fine in the darkness. This helped ease Frodo's mind, but only by some measure. Everywhere they went in the caves and chasms, Frodo could hardly see the daylight, let alone the sun.

Leaving one of the tunnels, Frodo and Parker reached a wide valley, sparse with trees and foliage. The two rested in this valley for a time, Frodo eating whatever food Lucinda packed for him, while Parker went after a wild rodent or two. During his time of loneliness, Frodo's mind started playing tricks on him. It was then that he was spotted by a troll. Parker caught up to him as the trolls advanced. Frodo pulled out his broken piece of Sting that still remained. The trolls laughed manically at the broken sword with the hilt. As one, the trolls escorted Frodo and Parker to a wide wooden-and-stone bridge. The trolls stopped in front of the hobbit and dragonoid, blocking the passage.

"Here, you must pay us a toll. If you pay us the right toll, we will let you pass," said one troll, grinning hungrily.

Frodo asked, nervously, "What if we pay the wrong toll?"

Another troll chuckled. "If you pay us the wrong toll, then you must try again. However, too many wrong tries will earn us a meal."

"Oh, only that," said Frodo.

Reluctant, Frodo passed the trolls his broken sword. The trolls gave the sword back without delay.

"Try again, lad," said a third troll.

Raising his hand, Frodo pulled out a bauble. Handing the bauble to the trolls, Frodo said, "This trinket was given to me by a friend, just recently. I'm not sure what its use is, but…"

"No, it's good. We'll let you pass," said the trolls one after another.

"Thank you," said Frodo, just as Parker led him across the bridge.

"That was easy," said Parker, noticing Frodo's reluctant look.

On the other side of the bridge, Frodo and Parker entered the next tunnel network in the mountains. No longer having a torch, Frodo relied on Parker's eyesight to lead him through the maze of tunnels. The two eventually entered a massive chasm with a bottomless pit. A ways from the tunnel's exit, the hobbit and red dragonoid came across a wooden bridge, leading to the other side of the stone chamber. Just as the two watched two travelers fail to answer an elderly blind man's questions, Parker nearly avoided the bridge. Frodo led on for a brief time towards the bridge, where the elderly man in the peasantry robes stopped him:

"Whoever crosses the Bridge of Death must answer me these questions three, 'ere the other side he see."

"Ask away, bridge-keeper," said Frodo.

"What is your name?"

"Frodo Baggins, from the Shire," answered Frodo.

"What is your quest?"

"I seek to return home."

"Who made the One Ring?"

"Sauron," said Frodo.

"That's right. Off you go," said the Old Man from Scene 24.

Stunned, Frodo said as he crossed the bridge, "Oh, thank you kind sir." He noticed the elderly man grin back at him.

Before Parker could cross, he was stopped by the bridge-keeper, "Stop! What is your name?"

Parker said in answer, "Parker Dooley. I represent the dragonoids."

"What is your quest?"

"I bring this poor hobbit – who has just crossed your bridge – back to the Evenshire Camp."

"What is the difference between a dragon and a dragonoid?"

"What do you mean? Do you mean our size, or our appearance?"

Baffled, the Old Man from Scene 24 answered, "I – I don't know that." He was thrown into the air and into the pit, screaming.

Convinced, Parker crossed the bridge and met up with Frodo. Parker continued to lead Frodo onwards to the next tunnel. After a trek through the next maze, Frodo and Parker came out into a waterfall glen. It was here that Parker and Frodo saw a silver-lined portal at the top of the hill. As Frodo advanced through the glen, he noticed Parker not follow him. Frodo ran back to the dragonoid.

"Parker, come on," said Frodo.

"You should go on. Your friends need you," said Parker.

"You're not coming with me for the rest of the journey?" asked Frodo, saddened by the news.

Before Parker could answer, he and Frodo heard the sound of ogres approach. Regretting his decision, Parker led Frodo up the hill to the portal. The jump the two made through the portal felt different to Frodo than the water portal Aslan sent him through. Surrounding the hobbit was a mixture of bright lights, with no floor, ceiling, or walls to hold him. The experience ended faster than was started. On the other side of the portal, Frodo and Parker landed in a heap. Hoping he didn't crush the hobbit, Parker helped Frodo off the ground.

"Are you all right?" asked Parker, concerned.

Frodo nodded. "I think I am." Peering at the wide cave, Frodo asked, "Where are we? Are we back?"

With a solemn expression, Parker said, "Yes. I recognize these cave drawings anywhere." He showed Frodo the cave drawings along the walls and ceiling. "They depict Aslan and other heroes, including yourself." Noticing the next tunnel had shafts of light, Parker said, "We must be close to the Evenshire Camp's underground cave." He led Frodo quickly through the tunnel.

Coming out from the tunnel, Parker stopped Frodo with a scaly arm. The two witnessed villains and villainesses gathering in the wide underground cave, the same cave Frodo saw when Hermione led him to the private bathrooms in the halls above.

Frodo whispered in Parker's ear, "Oh no. What are they doing here?"

Parker whispered back, "Seems the battle you foresaw in Radagast's mirror hasn't yet started."

As the villains continued their gathering, one of the hero mice witnessed the scene below from his post. He ran off, charging up through the tunnels. Frodo guessed the mouse was warning Aslan and the other heroes of the villains. When the mouse returned, he was accompanied by Gandalf, Coral, the Pevensies, Reepicheep, and a few other heroes that Frodo did not know. Maleficent made her way to the front of the crowd of villains to greet the advancing heroes.

"Well, isn't this a fine turn out. My greetings to you, Gandalf the White," said Maleficent.

"Maleficent, you and your band of villains have no place in this encampment," said Gandalf.

Maleficent chuckled. She said, "A fine way to greet your adversaries. I must say, I expected better from you."

"By Aslan's paw, you will not enter this camp."

"May I speak?" Maleficent stepped forward, mockingly. "You heroes may have seen war, yet you do not know fear enough to challenge me." She added, "Such a pity. We had expected better from you." She looked at the heroes, but was surprised when the four hobbits approached the scene. "It seems you are missing one hobbit, Gandalf. Where is your precious friend, Baggins? Is he… missing?" The villains chuckled behind her in unison.

"Frodo Baggins will appear whenever he wishes." Gandalf said, "I see no reason why you came. Do you seek war or to simply mock us heroes? No matter the outcome, villains will always lose."

"We'll see about that, Gandalf," said Jadis, threatening.

"Wait!" cried Maleficent. "I can see that our needs are on differing pendulums. May I inquire that you will seek assistance, while we stand in triumph?"

"I don't think so, Maleficent," whispered Frodo.

Parker pushed Frodo against the wall. He whispered, "Frodo, those villains mean to kill you. If you go out there now…"

"What would you have me do? Lie in wait?" asked Frodo, whispering a little louder.

Parker whispered, in regret, "If that is what we must do, then we must do so."

Maleficent continued to speak to Gandalf, aloud. "I can see we are on opposite ends in this upcoming battle. It's a shame you couldn't follow me." She hardly noticed the hobbit and dragonoid standing in the tunnel nearby.

Gandalf answered, "If you ask me the same that Saruman asked me once then I shall have to decline. You should know that by now. You cannot convince heroes, if their minds are already set."

Maleficent nodded, "Very well. I had expected better from you."

Frodo finally pushed Parker out of the way. Rushing out of the tunnel, Frodo noticed he was spotted, not just by his friends and the heroes, by the villains and Maleficent, who cried in shock. Maleficent and Sauron struck with their spells at the hobbit, but failed to catch him. Frodo made it to the stone stairs and started climbing. He looked back once to see Parker facing a few villains. Frodo was helped up by Gandalf, who told him to meet up with his hobbit friends. Parker soon joined the heroes, as Gandalf repelled a spell back at Maleficent.

Merry told his eldest cousin, shocked, "Frodo! However did you manage to survive the wilds on your own? Sam has been worried about you every day, since your absence."

"I got a little sidetracked." Frodo asked, "Where is Aslan?"

"He's in his tent." Sam watched Frodo rush off. "Master Frodo, where are you going now?"

"I have to warn Aslan, and give him these parchments." Frodo showed Sam the rolled up stack of parchments all too soon, for Jadis spotted them being waved in Frodo's hands.

Reepicheep intervened. "Pardon me, Master Baggins, but it seems you'll have to move quickly. I fear one of the chief villains has spotted you."

Replacing the parchment papers inside his jacket pocket, Frodo said to the anthropomorphic mouse, "Thank you, Reepicheep." He soon fled through the tunnels in search of the way back to the surface. He was followed by Samwise Gamgee and his fiancée, Rosie Cotton.


	7. Chapter 6: Underground Battle

The battle at the Evenshire Camp – the battle the heroes and myself kept discussing – has begun. Feel free to play some battle music during the battle sequences, just to help with the mood. For the duel with Maleficent versus Gandalf, feel free to play battle music from the Harry Potter game series.

Also, the last two sections, which were in Chapter 4, have been moved to this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

**Underground Battle**

After Parker Dooley's climb, Coral met up with him. "It seems we meet again, Dooley."

"I would have said the same thing to you, Coral," said Parker, coolly.

"Maleficent, I ask you to stand down," said Gandalf, warning.

"Why should I do that, Gandalf the White?" asked Maleficent, casting a few spells at the wizard.

"Gandalf, wait…" Parker was jetted back by a spell performed by Gandalf.

Maleficent alerted Jadis, "Send the first front into the fray."

Jadis chuckled. She said, "As you wish, mi lady Maleficent." Facing the scarred lions, Jadis told them, "Lions, begin your ascent." She watched the scarred lions growl, before they made their ascent up the cliff.

Dodging the spells, Gandalf ejected a few of his own at Maleficent. One of the spells included a watery spell, which caused Maleficent to turn away for a moment. Using her staff, Maleficent shot a few snake spells. All of the snakes were turned to dust, due to a spell Gandalf shot from his white woven staff.

The scarred lions, meantime, began their advance up the cliffs. They were slow climbing up. Nearly all of the scarred lions were knocked off by rocks, pelted at by Reepicheep and his army of mice. The scarred lionesses watched in agony as the scarred lions were forced to retreat. The scarred lions that made it up the cliff startled the mice. Some mice were able to hurtle their rocks at the advancing scarred lions, before they fell into the fight. Reepicheep, enjoying the feel of battle again, managed to help some mice knock a scarred lion off the wall.

"Take that, you fiend," shouted Reepicheep, in merry delight.

Gandalf told Coral and the other heroes behind him. "Retreat up the cliffs. Help the mice!"

Coral started to tell the wizard, "Wait, Gandalf…"

"Come on, Coral," said Parker, dragging the frantic scarred lioness up the stone stairs.

Gandalf shot another spell at Maleficent. The spell knocked Maleficent to the ground, unconscious. Sauron, witnessing this scene, advanced towards the front. There, he made eye contact with Gandalf.

"Hullo, wizard," said Sauron.

"I'm an Istari to you, Sauron," said Gandalf.

Sauron chuckled. "Either way, you shall not live to see the next day."

Sauron quickly cast a few spells at the white wizard. Gandalf repelled them all, while dodging a few of them. He was narrowly struck by another spell Sauron blasted at him. Their fight ensued with great tension. Jadis approached Maleficent during this battle, but noticed she was knocked out cold.

* * *

With Sam and Rosie trailing after him, Frodo managed to reach the surface. The sunlight pierced his eyes for several seconds. Sam and Rosie caught up to Frodo in less time, guiding their friend to Aslan's tent. The second they reached the tent, Frodo rushed inside. He found Aslan studying some maps with the Elf named Legolas and the boy dragon rider named Eragon.

Interrupting their meeting, Frodo spoke, "Forgive me for bothering you, Aslan, but I have returned…" He stopped Legolas before he could embrace him. Approaching Aslan, Frodo pulled out the rolled stack of parchments from his jacket pocket. "I found these at the Merswold Camp. They're plans for the battle already ensuing down in the underground cave."

Aslan nodded once. "Well done, Frodo. You have completed your task. But did you just say the battle was already ensuing?"

Frodo nodded in agreement. "I did. I just saw the villains gather on the ground level of the underground cave."

Aslan told Legolas, "Assemble as many heroes as you can. We're going to make sure they don't enter this campsite on the surface."

"And if they do enter here?" asked Legolas.

"Then we must prepare for a rendezvous. I will not lose many heroes this day," said Aslan. He watched Legolas leave the tent at once.

"Pardon me, Aslan, what will Sapphira and I do?" asked Eragon.

"Protect as many heroes as you can, should they enter the upper tunnels," said Aslan. He then watched Eragon take off out from the tent.

Frodo sighed. "I figured you would find this matter more important than the information I found."

"Your information is just as important as helping the heroes to safety," informed Aslan. "Your parents would be proud, if they knew how much you have accomplished."

"I miss them," said Frodo.

Aslan nodded. "I know. Right now, you and your friends must help as many heroes as you can. Your lives and theirs are important. We will discuss this issue later, if we get the chance. I'll show you where the safest place to rendezvous is, but I fear there are many heroes who have other rendezvous places as well. I do hope many survive this day."

Putting the rolled up stack of parchments back in his jacket pocket, Frodo led Sam and Rosie out of the tent. As Sam asked Frodo if he had eaten anything, Frodo remembered the silver flask Aslan gave him. Frodo drank the watery liquid down, which led to more of his wounds, including his chest, to heal. The two, with Rosie's aide, helped warn the heroes that could not fight to head to a rendezvous point. For the heroes that stayed, Frodo, Sam, and Rosie told them where the villains were gathered.

* * *

The scarred lionesses advanced as soon as the last scarred lion was on the ground. While the injured scarred lions were treated for their wounds, the scarred lionesses began their ascent up the cliffs. As they scaled the walls, many were thrown back down or killed, due to the rocks and boulders thrown at them by the hero mice. Unlike the scarred lions, who were practically defeated and some killed in the onslaught, the scarred lionesses gained a stronger foothold. Coral watched as the scarred lionesses reached the top, beginning their own slaughter attack against the heroes and the hero mice.

One scarred lioness taunted Coral, "Lara-Belle told me all about your 'victory'. She thinks you couldn't outsmart her twice."

"Mage, how dare you…"

"Enough of this!" shouted Mage, "Its time to end what you started!" She attacked Coral first in the fight.

Maleficent awoke with a splitting headache. She was helped up by Jadis, who informed her that the fight was going well. As Maleficent saw the villains only watch the scarred lionesses and scarred lions, healed partially from their wounds, scale the cliffs, she saw the stone stairs was open. All the while, Maleficent noticed Gandalf and Sauron were caught in mortal combat.

Maleficent told Jadis, "Send for my crow, Diablo." The crow appeared the second she said his name. Finding the crow perched on her staff, Maleficent informed him, "Return to the Merswold Camp. Inform the Horned King and the Evil Queen that we are through. I do hope they send reinforcements." She watched Diablo as he flew through the underground cave.

* * *

Lara-Belle remembered Maleficent's instruction: "Stay with the Evil Queen, until Diablo returns for the reinforcements." As she kept lookout of the camp, Lara-Belle pondered over the meaning of Maleficent's words. Maleficent wasn't going on a whim to enter the heroes' camp, and neither was Sauron or any other villains. No, they were planning on annihilating all the heroes. She knew how high the stakes were. The battle would likely fold in on itself, but she couldn't fathom…

A crow's _caw_ broke Lara-Belle's train of thought. Lara-Belle recognized the crow as Diablo.

"So, Maleficent needs reinforcements after all," said Lara-Belle.

Heading back inside the cave, Lara-Belle signaled to one of the orcs. This orc led the large army out of the campsite. Around this time, Creeper made his presence known to Lara-Belle.

"Lara-Belle, the Evil Queen has summoned you to her throne room," informed Creeper.

"It must be important. Come on, Kreacher," said Lara-Belle, leading the way.

"It's _Creeper_!" corrected Creeper, upset again. "Get it in writing."

"If only I had hands to write with," remarked Lara-Belle, cackling slightly.

o-o-o

Entering the first chamber, which was adjoined to the second chamber where the Evil Queen kept her magic mirror, Lara-Belle noticed a strange chill in the air. Throughout the room were draped curtains, toned in dull colors of red, purple, and a dark sickly green. The throne, sitting in the centermost end of the room, was made out of stone. The pillow seated on top of the throne room was decked in the colors red, black, and grey, as if to signify the villains' presence were welcome in this throne room. While this throne reminded Lara-Belle of Maleficent's throne, in some significant fashion, the scarred lioness herself already felt unwelcome in this first chamber. In spite of finding the throne empty, Lara-Belle heard the Evil Queen in the adjoining room, talking to her magic mirror.

As she entered the second chamber, Lara-Belle stopped the Evil Queen midway through her conversation with the mirror and the weakling infant Voldemort, who was still held in the Evil Queen's arms. The Evil Queen stopped her conversation with the mirror, upon hearing Lara-Belle's voice:

"Mi lady, we just received Maleficent's crow. I sent out the reinforcements…"

"Finally," said the Evil Queen. As she returned to the first chamber, the Evil Queen told the stunned scarred lioness, "Come Lara-Belle. You are about to witness the resurrection of a villain of old."

"Really?" asked Lara-Belle. She asked now, coyly, "How old are we talking?"

Ignoring the meaning behind the second question, the Evil Queen only said in reply, "Legendary."

Lara-Belle asked further, "Are you sure? Because I would think that, in order to become a legendary villain, you would have to-" Her ramblings towards the Evil Queen dragged on until they returned to the chamber, where the Black Cauldron was kept.

Just as Lara-Belle followed the Evil Queen into the chamber, another _boom_ sounded from the Black Cauldron. The ground shook, causing some loose rock and debris to fall from the ceiling and walls. As the Horned King continued his ritual, the glowing green light grew brighter. Lara-Belle noticed Voldemort regaining some of his powers, yet the glowing light continued to drown out the darkness in the chamber. Once the light dimmed, Lara-Belle saw before her and the Evil Queen two villainous figures. The villain standing before her, with his back turned away from her, appeared to be a man with bony arms, fingers, legs, and feet. He wore jet black robes, which seemingly made him appear to be a dark wizard of sorts. The second villain, nearest to the Horned King and the cauldron, looked almost fish-like now, except for what remained of his clothing that wasn't covered in coral. His head and one side of his arm was octopus, while his other arm and right leg were crab. The clothes he wore made him appear as a captain of a pirate ship. Once he snatched his red pirate captain's hat, covered in barnacles, from the Horned King, this second villain formally placed it back on top of his octopus-shaped head.

Still lying on the stone floor, Lara-Belle asked the villain nearest her, "It's you… Voldemort, is it?" She watched as the black-robed villain slowly turned his attention towards her. Lara-Belle saw his face had further become like a serpent, yet she could still see human features on his face, such as his light pale skin, head, mouth, and chin. Nervous, Lara-Belle stood up as she said, promptly, "Voldemort, I am obliged to…" She was cut off as the wizard cast a spell on her, tossing her across the room like tinfoil. Lara-Belle landed hard on the stone floor, nearly blacking out due to the blow.

Pleased, the Evil Queen admitted to the dark wizard, "Well done, mi lord. She was becoming a nuisance." Turning to the fish pirate before her, the Evil Queen told him as she joined the Horned King, with Voldemort following after her, "I see you have escaped your solitude from Calypso, Davy Jones." Seeing the saddened expression on the pirate captain's face, the Evil Queen bemused him: "Shocking though it may seem, we need your assistance. You may recall an old foe of yours, a debtor, whose last name is Sparrow."

Noticing the angered expression on Jones' face, the Horned King informed Voldemort, "I will see to it that word spreads of your arrival, and that of Jones."

The Evil Queen intervened, "No! Maleficent informed me that I was in charge, while she and Sauron dealt with the heroes at Evenshire…"

"Yes, and so you have done well," said the Horned King, slyly. "For now, let someone else take charge of this camp. I believe you need your rest…"

Recovering from the blow, Lara-Belle noticed the Evil Queen fell into a trance, set by the Horned King. Before she had a chance to recover, Lara-Belle was ordered and berated by Voldemort to bring the Evil Queen back to her chambers. Lara-Belle took the order without question, but felt suspicious towards these three cronies. Once the Horned King walked away from the cauldron with Voldemort, Davy Jones bellowed a horrific cry: "Jack – _Sparrow!_" His angered cry could be heard clear to the Silent Forest.


	8. Chapter 7: Reinforcements

**Chapter Seven:**

**Reinforcements**

Heeding Frodo and his hobbit friends' warning, the remaining heroes grabbed whatever weapons they could muster. Some heroes, such as Remy, decided to stay in the campsite, in case any villains decided to attack there. Frodo regrouped with the others in the arena, which Aslan chose to close off from any attacking villains. There, Frodo was met by Melissa and another hobbit. This male hobbit had curly, light-brown hair and hazel eyes. He seemed an intelligent sort, compared to Melissa.

Melissa gave the introduction. "Frodo, this is Nash Wimble. He accompanied me and your cousins when the Terrabay Camp was razed."

"Melissa exaggerates in her tales," said Nash. "I met up with her again, before we reached the Evenshire Camp. She appeared to be clinging to your cousin Merry."

"So I've noticed," said Frodo, suspicious of Melissa yet again.

Feeling uncomfortable, Melissa said, "Um… Nash, perhaps we should move on."

"It was nice meeting you, Frodo Baggins," said Nash, following Melissa thereafter.

"Same to you," said Frodo, just as a thought crept up on him.

o-o-o

"Come on, you villains. Fight those heroes!" shouted Maleficent, already enraged.

She watched helplessly as the scarred lions and lionesses lost their advantage against the heroes. Mage ended up knocked unconscious by her old-friend-turned-enemy Coral. As Coral rested a moment, she was intercepted by a scarred lion that she recognized. The scarred lion stopped fighting upon seeing the scarred lioness.

Recognizing her, the scarred lion asked, "Coral, what are you doing fighting alongside heroes?"

Coral could only ask, "Rash? What are you doing here?"

Unable to fight Coral, Rash turned his attention upon the other scarred lions and lionesses. He knocked out three scarred lions and two scarred lionesses with one blow, or so they would say long afterwards. In truth, Rash knocked out a couple of scarred lions and lionesses with a few blows. The heroes felt some relief, due to this scarred lion's bravery. Rash faced Coral soon afterwards; Parker Dooley, on the other hand, couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"This is my exception, Coral, but only this once. Pray we don't meet again under graver circumstances," said Rash, determined to leave the battle.

Coral nodded. She wanted to say, "Then pray we don't meet under those circumstances." Only she lost that chance when Rash ran off all too quickly. She watched briefly as Rash fought against more scarred lions and lionesses.

Maleficent noticed then Rash's betrayal. Turning to Jadis, Maleficent informed her, "Make sure to capture that scarred lion." When Jadis moved away, Maleficent murmured, "I knew there would be trouble."

Merry was struck by one scarred lioness. Pippin, after attacking and defeating the scarred lioness, assisted Merry. Edmund and his siblings helped Merry and Pippin leave the underground cave via tunnel. Gandalf's battle against Sauron continued. During their casting of spells, Gandalf found a weak spot and attacked there. The spell Gandalf cast, using his staff, jetted towards Sauron, knocking the Dark Lord backwards. Before Maleficent could assist Sauron and attack Gandalf, he watched as Gandalf fled up the stone stairs, shooting spells here and there to slow the villains down. Just as Gandalf regrouped with the surviving heroes, Maleficent's reinforcements arrived via portal.

Maleficent cried, in agony, "It's about time you orcs showed up…" she was stopped mid-sentence as Gandalf blasted a few scarred lions and lionesses off of Reepicheep and his mice. Facing the orc battalions, Maleficent shouted, "_Get them!_"

o-o-o

Aslan, with one roar, opened the arena gate, long enough for Merry, Pippin, and the Pevensies to step inside the arena. Frodo, with Sam and Rosie following, approached the arriving heroes.

"Merry!" Frodo cried. Turning to Pippin, Frodo asked, "Pippin, what happened?"

Edmund answered, "We were attacked by scarred lions and lionesses. Merry was scratched by one."

Aslan said, "We'll let the healers tend to Merry's wounds." He then called for a few healers.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione approached the group, just as the healers took Merry off Pippin's hands. Pippin, wanting to assist his cousin and friend, followed the healers. Sam, not wanting to risk losing Frodo again, stayed with him as did Sam's fiancée Rosie. Harry spoke to Frodo at once:

"He should be all right. Scarred lion and lioness wounds aren't deadly… or so I read in that book."

"No," said Hermione, "but it sure will leave its mark on your friend's face, Frodo."

"Blimey, is everything concerning Frodo Baggins?" asked Ron.

Joining the group, Eustace asked, "What happened?"

Facing the boy, Frodo inquired, "My friend has been wounded. I'm sure he would appreciate the respect given to him." He walked off in search of Merry and Pippin.

Eustace asked Hermione, "You wonder what's bugging him."

Hermione said, "More than what bugs you, Eustace?" She added, "I've seen you in the library. Is it true what they say, about you as a scholar?"

"Hermione, leave Scrubb alone," said Ron.

Eustace, offended by the question, told Hermione, "You listen: everyone can say what they want about me, but I am not a scholar. I'm not sure if I want to be."

"I was only asking a question…"

Ron interrupted, "Hermione."

Hermione jumped on, asking, "What Ron?"

Ron turned her attention elsewhere. "I think, if our little friend needed help, we would give him that."

Hermione turned one final glance at Eustace, "Thank you for your time, Eustace Scrubb."

Harry paid no heed to Ron, Hermione, and Eustace. His attention was still fixed on Frodo and how he was taking to his friend's injury. Leaving the three to their discussion, Harry approached the hobbit.

Harry said, "I'm sorry. My friends…"

"They can mind their own business, Harry," said Frodo.

"I'll be all right, cousin," said Merry, right before he felt faint.

"No, you won't be, not with that wound as it is," said Frodo, remembering his own wounds.

Before Harry could get another word out, loud banging could be heard at the gate. Deciding to leave the conversation there, Harry returned to his friends. Peter and Edmund, meantime, were already prepared for the coming onslaught.

o-o-o

_Minutes Ago…_

With their advantage gained, Maleficent and Sauron ordered the villains to search for the heroes. Just as a few scarred lions and lionesses searched, another portal opened. Maleficent watched as Voldemort and Davy Jones entered the underground cave.

Maleficent bowed before Voldemort and Davy Jones, "Mi lord Voldemort. Davy Jones, this is an unexpected surprise. I had almost thought, for a moment, that the Horned King had forgotten to summon you. Voldemort, you seem ready to fight."

"Using other villains' powers leaves me weakened at times… but it does not cleanse my anger towards the Boy Who Lived." Voldemort asked, "Where might Harry Potter be now?"

"Hiding, with the other heroes," said Jadis, announcing herself.

"Ah, I see," said Voldemort, almost whispering. "I would like to send a message to our heroes, but it seems they already know we are here."

"Then why waste more time. Let us find them. Shall we?" asked Sauron.

"I would be obliged to do so, my lord," said Voldemort.

Sauron grunted. "Be fortunate there are those among us who still say I am a dark lord."

Mage, coming to, searched for the scarred lions and lionesses. She found them in an armory, scratching and clawing at a large wooden-and-stone gate. Cackling a little, Mage sped back to the underground cave, where she told the group of villains:

"Mi lords and ladies, we found the heroes! They're in some sort of arena!"

"Thank you, Mage. When you find the scarred lion Rash, bring him to me," said Maleficent.

Mage nodded, "As you wish."

Turning to the orcs, Sauron ordered, "Bring out the battering rams!" The orcs cackled and cheered, before taking the battering rams up one of the nearby tunnels.

o-o-o

_Present…_

Sneaking past the villains, Reepicheep, with his small band of mice, climbed through a hole. After crossing the narrow tunnel in the wall, Reepicheep and his mice reached the arena. They were met by Aslan, who was waiting for them.

Reepicheep said, "The Great Aslan, Maleficent has met with the villains Voldemort and Davy Jones. I'm afraid they have returned from the Netherworld."

"Then it is as I have feared. Rest now, Reepicheep. You have done well this day," said Aslan.

Frodo met with the Great Lion. "Aslan, before I forget, I read in one of the documents about me and a girl from this prophecy. I wonder… if she is the same girl from my dreams."

"So, you found out about the prophecy," said Aslan.

"I eavesdropped in on the Evil Queen's conversation with Maleficent," said Frodo.

"Then you already know what the prophecy says about you," said Aslan.

"That I have to end all evil, or help end all evil," said Frodo. "How am I to do that?"

"With time, you will understand," said Aslan.

"You aren't going to give me any advice?" asked Frodo.

"Only this: you must lead the heroes to a victory against the villains," said Aslan. "You can do it, Frodo. You have that leadership in you. Only you can find a way to making it happen. Not here, but sometime in the near future." He ended their conversation with, "We shall discuss this later." Aslan left Frodo alone to his thoughts.

Another bang sounded from the gate.

As the bangs continued, Mumble approached Gurgi. The two stood in silence for several seconds.

"Are you ready for this, Gurgi?" asked Mumble.

Gurgi turned to the fluffy Emperor penguin and said, "Gurgi is ready to take on mean, nasty villains."

Mumble looked onwards at the remaining heroes. The Amigos had decided to stay, even though Gloria and Mumble's son Erik had fled to the rendezvous point. Mumble noticed that Kovu and his family stayed as well. He hoped, in his penguin heart, they would all live to tell the tale.

o-o-o

The scarred lions and lionesses, which still lived, brought Rash over to Maleficent.

Mage said in wicked delight, "This is the traitor. He goes by the name of Rash."

Maleficent inquired to the scarred lion, "Well Rash, your deeds this day seem to stick out like a tack… that should be your new name, Tack."

Rash, now Tack, spat the ground as he said, "I hope the heroes win. I do hope Coral survives this day."

Maleficent ordered the scarred lions and lionesses, "Take this scarred lion to the dungeons, and keep him there." After watching the scarred lions and lionesses, guarding Tack, flee through a portal, Maleficent's attention returned to the situation in the armory.

The orc leader ordered, "Smash the gate down!"

o-o-o

As the bangs continued to grow louder, a few heroes returned to the arena via portal with the broken sword Seeker. Frodo watched the heroes with the sword speak to Aslan, who told them to take the sword somewhere safe. The heroes agreed, fleeing via portal with all the broken pieces. Aslan approached Frodo soon after.

"Your sword Sting is broken, they tell me," said Aslan.

Frodo nodded. "Sauron broke my sword in the underground chambers at the Merswold Camp."

"I see," said Aslan. "Well, you'll need a new sword."

"I was hoping that, if Sting could be re-forged…"

"Your sword is beyond repair, as of now. Until such a time when you can repair your sword, you can either take the sword Seeker, when it is re-forged, or wait until you find the Emerald Diadem…"

Frodo asked, "The what?"

"The Emerald Diadem can grant its bearer wishes, such as you needing Sting repaired," said Aslan. Another loud bang sounded from the gate. "Remember to look for the Emerald Diadem and you will see, but granting wishes is only one thing the diadem can do." He left Frodo alone, as he checked on the gate.

By the seventh loud bang, the gate collapsed. The villains entered the arena like swarms of flies. Many heroes fought their hardest that morning. Gandalf, along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, jetted as many spells at the villains as they could. The Pevensies fought with valor, as did Reepicheep as his mice. Jadis entered the fray, causing Edmund to immediately engage in battle against her. Harry, with help from his friends, fought against Voldemort. Davy Jones began his search for Jack Sparrow, but found the pirate captain was nowhere near the battle. Frodo, finding he couldn't fight with a broken sword, narrowly retreated from the fight. He was stopped by Sauron, who appeared ready to attack the hobbit. Only when Aslan called for silence did the fighting stop.

Amidst the silence, Sauron bellowed, "Who dares challenge me?"

Aslan stepped forward, "I do not wish to fight this day, but I will if I must as I hope it means the end of the battle." Facing Sauron, Aslan told him, "We don't have to fight here. End this battle before more blood is shed."

"And what of Baggins?" asked Sauron. "I'm supposed to just leave him to you." He added, "Why test me?"

"Ask yourself that question and you will understand the cost of your folly," said Aslan.

Without waiting for an answer, Sauron extended his hand. The spell Sauron cast caused Frodo to choke, as he felt his chest was caving in on itself. Aslan stopped the attack with a fierce roar. Sauron released Frodo from his invisible grasp.

Sauron nodded. "Do with what you will to the Halfling." He departed thereafter, with several confused villains following him. Sauron whispered in Maleficent's ear, "Make sure these heroes are followed. And send the villains up to the surface." He heard Maleficent's cackle.

Frodo remained conscious, long enough to see Sauron and the villains leave the arena. He fell into darkness, remembering nothing afterwards.


	9. Chapter 8: Rendezvous

The dream Frodo has is inspired by the dwarfs from The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings, and Germanic mythology. Also, two characters from the 1953 animated film "Peter Pan" appears in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

**Rendezvous**

From the surface, Remy and the rats in the kitchen pavilion felt the ground rumble. Remy told the rats, "Make ready to attack!"

The rumblings continued. Eventually, one of the trap doors opened. The rats worked quickly to close the trap door, but to no avail. Fortunately, Aslan was there to ensure that no villains attacked the surface. He was too late, as the tents and pavilions were attacked.

"Prepare for a rendezvous. The villains aren't keeping their word," said Aslan.

Remy nodded. "Right, Aslan."

The trap door opened, causing the villains to attack the kitchen pavilion.

o-o-o

_Frodo woke to the sound of smithy hammers. Moving off the bed, Frodo found he was inside a dwarfish bedroom. The architecture of the room, even along the walls, reminded Frodo of his journey through Moria with the first Fellowship, better known as the Fellowship of the Ring. On a wooden bookshelf, one particular golden orb caught his attention. He picked up the orb and examined it with his good eye. The orb appeared to have an image of the girl he had been dreaming about, except she was wearing a red robed dress with golden frills…_

"_Are you done looking at that?" asked a dwarf. He startled the hobbit. "That bauble can predict the future, lad, or so a fellow dwarf told me. You must be a relation to Bilbo Baggins." He bowed before the hobbit, as he said, "Bofur, at your service."_

_Frodo bowed back, "I'm Frodo Baggins at yours." He noticed Bofur chuckling. "What?"_

"_You need not bow before me, lad," said Bofur._

_Frodo asked, after a moment's passing, "Where are we?"_

"_We're in the Blue Mountains. Balin has been expecting you for some time," said Bofur. He dragged Frodo out of the bedroom and down a long dwarfish-made hall._

_As they left the hall and entered a dwarfish city, Frodo asked, "Where are we exactly?"_

"_Eh, we're at the dwarven city Belegost. The finest city ever crafted," answered Bofur. Leading the way, he cried, "Come on. We're wasting time chattering."_

_Throughout the city, Frodo saw many dwarves, both men and women. Some dwarves were with their children. One group of dwarves that passed them carried smithy hammers, while some carried anvils. Bofur greeted each dwarf that passed them. Eventually, Bofur and Frodo arrived at a dwarven palace. Inside the two were escorted by other dwarves towards Balin's house. Balin greeted Bofur first. He then turned his attention to Frodo._

_Balin said, "I knew your uncle, Bilbo Baggins. He was a good friend to me on our travels." Balin pulled out before the hobbit a sword in its sheath. "Bilbo wanted you to have this sword."_

_Frodo could only say, "I don't think I should…"_

"_Nonsense," said Balin. "Bilbo wanted you to have it. You deserve such a prized sword."_

_Frodo took the short sword. Recognizing the sheath as Sting's, he pulled out the sword. He did not have to pull out much, for the sword was broken yet its blade still glowed blue. Looking up, Frodo saw orcs and Sauron. He turned, only to find the scenery had changed from dwarven halls to an orc campsite. The sky above had changed also, from bright blue to a charcoal grey with roiling clouds. Frodo faced Sauron again, only to see the dark lord grinning at him._

"_We meet again, Baggins," said Sauron. He pulled out a sword, and stabbed Frodo in the chest._

Frodo awoke in an instant. His head throbbed, as did his chest. As Edmund and Sam stayed with him, Frodo checked his belt to find Sting missing.

"Where's my sword?" asked Frodo.

Aslan approached the hobbit. "Frodo, your sword has been taken by the blacksmiths. They'll see what they can do to re-forge it."

Hesitant, Frodo nodded in approval. "Thank you, Aslan."

Aslan said, "Until all the pieces to your short sword are found, you may be interested in a new sword." As if on cue, Aslan watched Reepicheep and his mice drag the re-forged short sword Seeker towards Frodo. "No longer is its name Seeker, but Finder; may it serve you well in battle. It glows bright green when something hidden is found."

"Aslan… I don't know if I should take this sword," said Frodo, picking up the sword from the pebbled ground.

Aslan only said, "Frodo, you are worthy now to carry Finder; may it bless you on your travels, as I have." He was stopped by a voice behind him. "I should go. The campsite is being attacked."

Frodo asked, confused, "What?"

"The villains haven't kept their word. We need to rendezvous," said Edmund.

"Master Frodo, you can use the sword Finder to find a way out of here," said Sam.

"What will you do?" asked Frodo, clutching his friend's arm.

"Rosie and I have another way out of these chasms," said Sam. "Good luck, Master Frodo."

Frodo reluctantly pulled out the sword Finder, only to find the blade already glow a bright green. He did not need to search for long, for he found a hidden passage beneath the stands. The sword glowed even brighter. Deciding to take his chances, Frodo made his way through the tunnel.

o-o-o

The tunnel wound on like a snake. The walls, ceiling, and floor were made from stone, as if the earth carved the tunnel. Eventually, the tunnel came out to a white, sandy beach. Frodo recognized the beach as the same one he had first come across when he arrived at the Evenshire Camp. His tent wasn't far from the spot. Leaving the beach, Frodo made his way back to the encampment.

When he reached the campsite, an explosion sounded. Frodo was thrown back a few feet, straight towards his tent. Shaking himself off from the blow, Frodo slowly stood up. He was met by Reepicheep, who looked in a hurry.

"Frodo, we're regrouping elsewhere. Your things are already packed," explained Reepicheep, quickly.

"Thank you," said Frodo.

Entering his tent, Frodo found, as Reepicheep had said, his clothes and his quiver all ready. It was the same quiver Legolas had given to him on his journey. He remembered taking the quiver, but never using it, on his journey to and from the Merswold Camp. Frodo stuffed his clothes inside a brown, leather pack, before he closed the pack and slung it, and the quiver, over his shoulders.

Outside, Frodo trudged towards the white, sandy beach. Aslan was waiting for him. Frodo advanced towards the Lion. He was unsure whether it was the best time to speak to him again.

"Frodo," said Aslan.

Frodo asked, "When do we leave?"

Aslan looked at the hobbit, "You will leave by ship. Jack Sparrow knows the location. There's a boat over there. I will meet up with you later."

"Wait, Aslan. You expect me to sail with a bunch of corsairs?" asked Frodo.

"Since you mean pirates, then yes," said Aslan. "I'm returning to the Evenshire Camp. Good luck."

"I do hope so," said Frodo.

Leaving the Lion, Frodo made his way towards a large wooden boat, already filling up fast with heroes. Among the heroes were the four Pevensies. Eustace was missing among them.

Peter asked the hobbit, "Your friends couldn't make it?"

"Sam and Pippin must be with Merry," said Frodo. "Where's Eustace?"

"He's headed to another rendezvous point, different from where we're headed," explained Susan.

"Eustace won't be joining us?" asked Lucy, concerned.

"I'm afraid not, Lu," said Edmund.

When every hero and pirate was accounted for, Peter helped row the boat towards Jack Sparrow's ship, the _Black Pearl_. The ride across the bay proved solemn in Frodo's eyes. The waves knocked at the boat, ascending and descending with each crash. Frodo watched the water as it turned crystal blue, almost like glass. He looked back once to see the villains, including Sauron, watching the boats leave shore. Sauron glared as the boats skimmed the water. Soon enough, the boat reached the _Pearl_. Susan and Lucy climbed up the ladder first. They were followed by their brothers, with Frodo following last. Once all the heroes and pirates were on the ship, the boat was raised.

Jack Sparrow, seeing the women aboard, screamed, "_No!_ No women allowed on this ship! That is my first order! That is my only order."

"Haven't you allowed women on this ship before?" asked Susan.

"Yes, but that is a different story; one I will be obliged not to repeat," said Jack.

"Then what difference does it make whether we are on this ship or not?" asked Lucy.

"Young lady, don't you know you ask one too many questions?" asked Jack.

"Captain!" cried an elderly man. "We've got another ship sailing towards the bay."

"Mr. Gibbs, let's not waste time. Let's move the Pearl out of the bay," said Jack.

"Aye, Captain," said Mr. Gibbs.

As the ship moved, Frodo pulled out from his jacket pocket a silver ring. He recalled vividly that the ring belonged to Mother Nature. He wondered whether he would meet her.

o-o-o

On the opposing ship, the _Jolly Roger_, Mr. Smee checked his telescope. He was much surprised to see another ship coming towards them. He alerted the captain.

"Captain Hook, there's another ship in the bay," said Mr. Smee.

"Blast that ship, too," said Hook. "I'll find Peter Pan, even if I have to explore every bay there is."

"But Captain, isn't Peter Pan…"

"There's no time to waste, Mr. Smee," said Hook. He ordered his men to ready the cannons.

The ship with black sails traveled closer to the _Jolly Roger_.

Peering through the same telescope, Mr. Smee told his captain, "There are women aboard the enemy ship."

Hook asked, "Oddsfish! How can there be women aboard a ship?" He grabbed the telescope from Mr. Smee's hands. Holding the telescope, Hook looked in shock at the scene: "That ship with black sails does have women aboard."

"It's a cursed ship," said one of the pirates.

"Blast it anyway," said Hook, determined to get rid of the enemy ship. He murmured, "No cursed ship is getting past me."

Hook's crew, meantime, prepared the cannons.

o-o-o

"Captain, they're loading cannons," said Mr. Gibbs.

"Then we load ours," said Jack.

Frodo intervened. "Wait, Jack, maybe they mean us no harm." He spoke up, "Look, maybe one of us could talk to them. Maybe they'll stop firing."

Jack shook his head. "No. You see, lad: this is a pirate ship and that is a pirate ship, too. There'll be no use striking our colors or calling out 'parlay'." He ordered his crew, "Prepare the cannons!"

Before either ship could blast one another, a mighty wind sent Jack's ship out of the bay and into a portal. The crew and passengers held on to what part of the ship was immovable, including rope ladders. Leaving the portal, the _Pearl_ entered unfamiliar waters. Jack recovered from the flight, only to come face-to-face with Aslan.

Jack protested, "Aslan, I had that ship. I was about to blow it up for good knows what…"

Aslan roared. "Jack Sparrow, I know you are trying to run a ship, but it is urgent these heroes reach their destination. As does your friend-enemy Barbossa, who will need to return to the Caribbean, as do you."

"Barbossa is here?" asked Jack, all too soon.

Barbossa stepped forward with a glowing look. "It's been so long since I've been aboard my ship." He spoke directly to Jack. "How have you been, Jack? Last time we met, you nearly killed me."

"On the contrary, I intended to kill you merely for following me," said Jack.

Aslan asked, matter-of-fact, "Jack, Barbossa can we come under an agreement that you will respect each other, while the heroes are aboard this ship?"

"Fine," said Jack. Raising a hand, he asked Barbossa, "Do we have an accord?"

Barbossa took the hand. "Since we're under the same issue, we have an agreement." He released Jack's hand. "So where might we be sailing?"

Aslan pointed out, "You will sail for a headquarters. One such headquarters lies along a cliff face."

"What headquarters, Aslan?" asked Frodo, curious but unsure if he needed the answer.

"The Animal Headquarters, Frodo," said Aslan.

Jack announced, "So, we're sailing to a base loaded with wild animals? It could not get any worse."

Aslan said last, "Then I wish you luck on your journey." He then vanished through a portal.

Jack said to his crew, "See? I told you that Lion wouldn't damage my ship."

"It's my ship, Jack," said Barbossa.

Jack and Barbossa continued their argument over who was the rightful captain of the _Black Pearl_. Frodo soon lost interest in the two pirate captains. As the waves crashed against the ship, Frodo's thoughts drifted: he wondered about the girl from his strange dreams, and whether she was truly involved in the same prophecy as him. He wondered about the fate of both Fellowships and whether he would ever see his companions again. Eventually, Frodo grew tired of seeing the open ocean. Finding a spot to sit down on deck, Frodo waited until he fell asleep. He dreamed of the sea and a white tower. He had one occurrence of seeing the same girl, but it was brief.


	10. Chapter 9: Animal Headquarters

**Chapter Nine:**

**Animal Headquarters**

A pirate in the crow's nest cried: "Land ho!"

Frodo awoke with a start. Peering from the wooden railing, Frodo saw a massive cliff-faced wall, made from natural cut stone. From where he stood on deck, Frodo saw blinks of bright glass light beaming here and there on the cliff wall. Before he thought this was all there was, a shuttered metallic door, disguised as part of the cliff face, opened before their eyes.

Jack announced, "Well, now its time we parted ways."

"You're not coming?" asked Frodo, as the others prepared a longboat.

Jack shook his head. "I'm not in the mood to meet with a bunch of talking animals."

Frodo nodded.

Jack spoke up, stopping Frodo in his tracks, "Frodo… good luck to you."

Frodo said, "And to you, Jack." He asked, "Will we meet again?"

"I rather doubt it, lad," said Jack.

Frodo waved a final farewell to the pirate captain. He boarded the longboat with the Pevensies and other heroes, moments before the longboat was lowered. As soon as the longboat hit the water's surface, the pulleys were detached. Frodo watched the vessel, the _Black Pearl_, as it sailed away, vanishing through a silver-lined portal minutes later. All that remained from the _Pearl_ was the longboat, which was rowed by Peter Pevensie.

Minutes passed before Peter rowed the longboat inside a large watery cave. Once inside, the shuttered door closed before the group. Frodo climbed out of the longboat first, with the others following. The group grabbed torches from their packs. After one torch was lit, the heroes gathered to light the other torches. The Pevensies and the other heroes, except Frodo, made their way towards a silver-lined portal. Some heroes, including animals, entered the cave from this portal.

Before the Pevensies crossed the portal, Frodo asked them, "You're leaving… so soon?"

Edmund approached the hobbit. "Yeah, we're leaving. We've got to find Eustace. If we come to an agreement to return to this base, you'll be one of the first to know." He embraced him for a few moments. Releasing his grip, Edmund said, "Good luck with them animals. They're a handful."

"Good luck to you, Edmund," said Frodo, watching the boy king leave the cave via portal with his siblings. Frodo watched, from where he stood, as Coral and his four hobbit friends entered the cave via an opposing portal. Frodo asked, "Where have you five been?"

"That's what I get for asking directions from a rat. Remy's no help at all," complained Coral.

Setting Merry down on a rock, Pippin said, "Merry needs healing."

Coral spoke, "I'll go find the healers!" She fled through one of the opened doorways. She was gone for several minutes. When she returned, she brought a few bear healers with her. "There!" She said to one of the healers.

One of the bear healers told the hobbits, "We'll take good care of him. He'll be healed in no time."

"Not with wounds as deep as these," said another bear healer. Turning to Merry, the bear healer asked, "What did you do? Run into some scarred lions and lionesses?" Without waiting for another word, the bear picked up Merry and carried him out of the cave. He noticed the other hobbits, and Coral, followed him.

* * *

Inside a large healer's chamber, the healers tended to Merry's deep gash wounds across his face. The four hobbits waited in the first room of the healing chamber. Coral met up with them minutes later, but with a lioness the hobbits hadn't yet met.

Coral said in introduction, "Hobbits, this lioness is Melena, my eldest sister."

Frodo stood up. He spoke to the new lioness, "Hullo. I'm Frodo Baggins."

"Yes, I supposed as much. Coral's told me enough about you, but I've already heard of you," said Melena.

"You have?" asked Coral.

Melena eyed her sister. "Yes Coral. News does travel fast in this part of the limbo world Peradus." She asked, "I'm surprised you waited until now to show up, Coral."

Coral started, "Well…"

"I could give these hobbits a tour of the headquarters. If that's all right with them?" asked Melena.

"We're waiting until we hear news concerning Merry," said Pippin.

"I'll go with her," said Frodo, standing up.

Sam nearly protested, but was held back by Rosie.

"Go, Frodo. You may need to walk around anyway," said Rosie. "We'll stay and wait to hear word of Merry's condition."

Melena turned to Coral. In a sharp tone, Melena said, "We'll talk later." She then escorted Frodo out of the healing chamber. Once outside the healing chamber and down the hallway, Melena asked, "Was that hobbit your cousin?"

"Who, Pippin?" asked Frodo. "He's my cousin, yes. Sam, however, is my friend. Same with Rosie, only she's Sam's fiancée." He asked this time, "Why do you ask?"

"I was curious is all," said Melena. She added, "I heard you didn't get a fair full tour of the Evenshire Camp. Allow me to give you one now, since we have time."

"Um… sure," said Frodo, "Why not?"

"Excellent," said Melena. Without waiting for another word, Melena showed Frodo the different areas of the headquarters.

o-o-o

Entering the armory, Frodo and Melena find Melissa and Nash already present. The two hobbits spoke to a brown cat and a silvery-gray tabby cat. They ended their conversation fast upon seeing Melena and Frodo standing before them.

Melena announced, "And this is the armory and weaponry rooms at the Animal Headquarters."

"And I thought the kitchen was huge," said Frodo. He glimpsed at Melena, who chuckled giddily.

"Well, look whose here. Frodo Baggins. Isn't it?" asked Melissa, gloating.

Frodo asked Melena, "Why is she always trying to put me down?"

"Last I heard, Melissa was one of your many 'adoring' fans," said Melena. "She's lived here for most of her life."

"How did she come to stay here? I thought Melissa came from the Shire," asked Frodo, confused.

"Well, if anyone knows the true story, as I do, Melissa chose to be here. You see, her parents abandoned her after one of the battles. I think it was the Battle of Greenfields, if that's the correct battle… maybe it is. Anyway, rumor has it her parents searched for her, but they couldn't find her. Melissa was age six when this happened to her. One of the talking animals found her and brought her here. Melissa keeps going on about a horse bringing her here, which I believe is the truth. She hasn't been back to the Shire since, but she did learn that Bullroarer Took, among the many brave hobbits, won the Battle of Greenfields," explained Melissa.

Frodo said, "So, her upbringing in this headquarters… that's what drove her to be like this."

Melena shrugged. "No one knows the exact reason why she snapped. Maybe she remembers, or maybe she doesn't." She continued her explanation, "Nash was in the same state. They didn't meet until recently, at the Terrabay Camp, or so Nash remembers. Now Nash, too, went through a different experience from Melissa. Nash's parents left him before he came of age. Yet, somehow, he managed to show up here. From his account, Nash said a wild animal dragged him to this headquarters, only a few months before Melissa shows up. Melissa believes it was a butterfly that brought him here, but butterflies aren't ones to aide people, except those that need the healing."

Frodo asked, "What happened to Melissa and Nash, while they've been here?"

Melena explained further, "They ran into some new friends, allies, even bullies. Yet they've learned to keep their place here; Melissa less than Nash. Not much else to tell, really, unless you hear it from them. They did run into some Nobodies at one point."

"What are Nobodies?" asked Frodo.

Melena explained last, "Nobodies are beings without hearts. Some, I've heard, are able to shape-shift between human to creature, while others are known to possess talents. Actually, that may be all of them. Basically, they're born from people who have lost their hearts. The latest I've heard is they're born from people who have lost their innocence, or were wounded in battle. You might even have some Nobodies hanging around." She said, "Oh, and don't mind Melissa. She can't stand hearing about Nobodies."

"I shouldn't be surprised," said Frodo. He then asked, "How many weapons and armor do you have here?"

The silver-gray tabby cat told him, "This room is the entrance. There's more armor and weapons inside."

Melena introduced the brown cat to Frodo, "Eh Frodo, this is Aristotle, Aries for short," and the silver-grey tabby cat, "and his wife Tabitha."

"Pleased to meet you both," said Frodo to the two cats.

"Same to you, Mr. Baggins," said Aristotle.

"Well, come now. Are we going to keep standing here talking, or shall we look at the weapons?" asked Tabitha. She gladly showed the three into the next room. She told Frodo, "Feel free to browse. If you see a weapon you like, we'll do what we can."

"Thank you, kindly," said Frodo. He heard gunshots in the next room, "What was that?"

"I told you. Melissa's practically lived here. I'm sure, after years of practice, she's managed to hit a few bulls-eyes with that pistol of hers," said Melena.

"I heard _that_, Melena!" shouted Melissa, furious.

To Frodo's amazement, the whole room and the next were stocked with weapons and armor. Frodo scanned through each room, examining the weapons and armor with close attention. He was impressed with how beautiful the swords, knives, and daggers looked, but was more impressed by the armor. Some of the armor appeared to fit from Hobbits to Men, to Animals and Creatures. After a time, Melena waited until Frodo was finished before leading him out of the weapons and armor rooms. Frodo left both rooms with great reluctance, yet thanked the two cats. Tabitha told Frodo on his way out:

"Don't you be a stranger!" said Tabitha. "I hope you return. It was a nice visit."

By Melena's call, Frodo replied to the silver-grey tabby cat, "I'm sure we'll meet again." He left the armory and weaponry on good terms with Aristotle and Tabitha.

* * *

Hours passed.

After a while, Melena decided to show the four hobbits to their sleeping quarters. Pippin attempted to stay behind and keep watch of Merry. Melena nearly protested against this, but was outmatched by Coral and the hobbits. Tired, the hobbits agreed to follow Melena. One by one, the hobbits left Merry in the healing chamber. Pippin looked on Merry, who was sleeping in one of the beds, one last time before following the group.

They climbed up two flights of grand stairs before reaching the sleeping quarters, already set up for the hobbits. Frodo hardly noticed what was in his room as he closed the door to his room, changed, and climbed into bed. Due to the softness of the mattress, or so Frodo thought, Frodo fell asleep in an instant.

o-o-o

Midnight had long passed. Yet Coral continued following her elder sister Melena down the passageways.

"Do you even know where you're going?" asked Coral. "What's the whole point of this venture?"

Melena shushed her. "Hush! We're almost there." When they reached the last tunnel, Melena explained, "You wanted to know the fate of your scarred lion and lioness leader. Well, they may have information vital to the survival of the Animal Headquarters."

"Why should I not be surprised," said Coral.

"Why did you come back?" asked Melena, curious and suspicious.

"I was assisting Frodo during his quest," said Coral.

"Yes, that's true. But… why did you come back? You could have stayed a villain," said Melena.

"I guess it just dawned on me. Besides, you have to give the heroes some credit. If it weren't for them-"

Melena cut her off with a paw. "We're here." Approaching one of the guards, Melena asked, "How are they?"

"Same as always," said the lion guard. "As usual, they've received no visitors."

"Well, consider Coral one visitor for them," said Melena, turning to her sister.

The lion guard shrugged. "Suit yourself. It's not like they're going to talk." The lion guard awoke the scarred lion and lioness inside, "Say Vacron, Vasis, you have company." The lion guard faced the two lionesses. "Now, when you go in, I have to close the door. Good luck in there, as you may need it."

"Thanks," said Coral, as the dungeon door opened.

Once Melena and Coral were inside the dungeon, the door was closed and locked by the lion guard. Melena stopped Coral before she could approach the scarred lion and lioness. Both the scarred lion and lioness did not appear in the mood for company.

Coral murmured aloud, "Um… are you Vacron and Vasis?"

The scarred lion said in introduction, "No, I'm Vacron." He pointed to the scarred lioness. "That there is Vasis."

"You," said Vasis, pointing to Coral. "They spoke of you, how you betrayed the scarred lions and lionesses. Your brother should be joining us soon."

"I don't have a brother," said Coral, "Only sisters."

"Oh, you _have_ a brother. Recall the name Rash?" asked Vasis. "He'll be joining us soon, unless the villains have put him elsewhere."

"Even if that were true, we wouldn't know where to start," said Melena. "What we came here for is information, information that may help this headquarters." She then asked, "Do you know of the Emerald Diadem?"

Confused, Coral asked, "The what?"

Vacron chuckled. "You may want to try the wilderness. The only way you'll find that diadem is if you travel to the place where winter meets spring. That's all I can tell you of it."

"Did the Halfling, Frodo Baggins, survive the villains?" asked Vasis.

"How do you know about him?" asked Coral.

"News travels even to the dungeons, my friend," said Vasis.

"Well, thank you for the information," said Melena. "Coral, we're leaving." She spoke to the lion guard as he opened the door.

"We'll give our regards to your brother, Rash, when we see him. Like you, he's probably already decided against staying with the villains," said Vasis.

As they left the cavern cell, Coral asked Melena, "Do we really have a brother?"

Melena replied, "I hardly know. Mother didn't tell us much of our other relatives. Come on. We should head back." She led Coral out of the dungeons, back through the passageways leading up to the ground level of the headquarters.


	11. Chapter 10: Unexpected Guests

Feel free to play "World of Warcraft" music from the first game, during the first section of this chapter.

Characters from "The Avengers" and a character from the "Harry Potter" book series make their appearances in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

**Unexpected Guests**

A few weeks passed before Merry was released from the healing chamber. Within that time, more heroes entered the Animal Headquarters. Frodo was reunited with heroes as the Pevensies, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Melena, in assistance with the Animal leaders of the headquarters, announced the Animal Headquarters would put on a welcome ball to those heroes staying at the base.

Once Merry was released, he decided it was time to check on Melissa. Frodo was as reluctant as Sam and Pippin about seeing Melissa. They weren't sure who Melissa would talk to, now that Nash was more influential in her life. Rosie, on the other hand, decided to stay behind to chat with a few heroes. Down one of the hallways, Frodo and his friends stopped in front of a closed door. One of the voices on the other side of the door belonged to Melissa:

"Azeroth is mine!" cried Melissa in excitement.

Frodo whispered to his friends, "All right. We found Melissa." He opened the door.

Inside the living room of the suite, there was a Siamese cat and a gold tabby cat playing a video game on a television screen. A hobbit was sitting on the chair, opposite the couch where the two cats sat. His appearance looked similar to Frodo. The second the cats and the hobbit heard someone enter the room, they paused the game.

Merry asked, "Have any of you seen Melissa? I know I heard her in here."

"I'm Melissa," said the Siamese cat. "Melissa Snowberry." She added, grunting, "I should have realized you would find me here."

"That's sounds like her," said Frodo, turning to Merry.

Merry, ignoring his cousin, asked the Siamese cat, "What game were you playing?"

"Merry, don't encourage her…"

Melissa interrupted Frodo. She answered Merry's question with, "Nash and I were playing 'World of Warcraft'. It just came out." She pointed to the gold tabby cat as she spoke. She added, pointing out the hobbit seated on the chair, "Oh, and the hobbit with us is Ronnie Buckley. He thinks he's a Baggins, but I'm sure that can't be true."

"Thank you for considering me," said Ronnie, sharply.

Merry said once more to Melissa, "I didn't know you could shape shift into an animal."

"There's a lot about me you wouldn't know," said Melissa.

"This is a waste of time," said Frodo. "Merry, come on. We're leaving."

"Actually, I think I'll stay here and watch Melissa play her game," said Merry.

Frodo stopped in his tracks. "Merry, you can't be serious. There's something about Melissa that no one, including her, has told us."

"I still wish to stay with Melissa, if that's all right, cousin," said Merry, serious.

"I'll stay with Merry," said Pippin, facing Frodo.

Frodo sighed in regret, "Very well." Turning to Ronnie, Frodo asked him, "Mr. Buckley, do you mind keeping watch of my cousin."

Stunned, Ronnie told Frodo, "What?" He grunted. "I don't babysit people's cousins."

Nash spoke, "Come on, Ronnie."

Ronnie said, stubborn, "No 'come on'. I'm not taking responsibility for this lot."

Melissa murmured, "Sure is better than what those bears would do…"

"What was that?" asked Ronnie. "I know you said something, Melissa, if that's your true name."

Melissa said, sharply, "You should know."

"All right, we'll be leaving now," said Frodo, sheepish.

Relieved, Ronnie said, "Finally!" He paid no heed to the other hobbits after the game was un-paused.

o-o-o

As Frodo and Sam travelled down the hallway, the two hobbits spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing in front of a portrait. The two hobbits approached the trio as the knight standing in the portrait spotted them.

"Who are these newcomers? Come to challenge Sir Cadogan!" said the knight in the portrait.

"No, they're friends," said Harry.

"So, the portraits do move here," said Frodo. "How do you know this portrait?"

"Sir Cadogan's portrait was at Hogwarts, unless…"

"I was thinking that, too, Hermione." Ron spoke to the portrait, "Excuse me, but is your portrait connected to the one at Hogwarts?"

"I say that it is, since I have traversed these portraits here and the ones at Hogwarts. Fine institution that school is, I must say," said Sir Cadogan.

"See?" asked Harry, facing Frodo for a moment.

"Remember fair lads and ladies, should you ever need my help, simply call for Sir Cadogan," said Sir Cadogan. He went off in search of his grey pony.

"Sure, if we ever need anyone mental," said Ron. Turning to Harry and Hermione, Ron spoke, "Let's leave this portrait."

"I still don't understand how this institute has a portrait of Sir Cadogan," said Hermione, thinking hard.

Before Sam could stop him, Frodo asked the portrait, "Um… Sir Cadogan, I might need your assistance."

"A quest?" asked Sir Cadogan, eager. "What be this venture you ask?"

"I need you to check and make sure Merry is all right. I'm worried about my cousin," said Frodo.

"It is a quest! Never fear! I shall not fail you," said Sir Cadogan, as he searched again for his pony.

Sam got Frodo's attention. "You didn't have to do that."

"What? I'm worried about Merry. I don't trust Melissa anymore than you," said Frodo.

"Yes, but to spy on them. Isn't it a bit much?" asked Sam, concerned.

"I'm sure Merry will understand," said Frodo, noticing Sir Cadogan disappear from his portrait.

"I don't know, Master Frodo," said Sam. "Master Merry's not one to enjoy being spied on."

"We'll just have to trust Sir Cadogan makes it there and back with the news," said Frodo.

* * *

Later that afternoon, long after Melissa transforms back into a hobbit, Merry meets Melissa before a balcony. The two eventually spurred into a long conversation, which seemed to not end. Eventually, Melissa spoke of the prophecy:

"Merry, I'm not sure whether the prophecy mentioned my future daughter. It may have been yours, but I can't be sure…"

Merry interrupted her, "What did this particular prophecy say?"

"Well, it went something like this…

"_A girl, born as a hobbit  
Would come of age and fight the battle long lost  
Another hobbit would help her  
And evil would end for good._

"I'm not even sure what it means," said Melissa. "There isn't any mention of me or you. Although, I get this funny feeling that the prophecy speaks of Frodo Baggins."

"Well, Frodo isn't here. Is he?" asked Merry.

"No, but…" Melissa stopped talking the second Merry kissed her. For a moment, all seemed well until Melissa's mind turned to thoughts of Nash. When the kiss broke, Melissa told Merry, "Did you feel anything?"

"I – I can't be sure. I mean, it was a good kiss, but…"

Melissa finished his sentence. "There wasn't anything there. Was there?"

"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry," said Merry.

Melissa nodded. "No, it's fine. I was just…"

From one of the nearby portraits, Merry and Melissa heard Sir Cadogan as he spoke, "What dastardly villains are here? None… oh rubbish."

As Melissa walked away, Merry asked her, "We can still be friends. Can't we, Melissa?"

"I think I need to be with my thoughts for a while, Merry," said Melissa. "I'm sorry."

Merry said, "No, its fine. I'll see you around." After Melissa left, Merry asked the knight in the portrait. "All right, I know my cousin Frodo is checking up on me. How is he?"

"Your cousin is as bright as days. Why do you ask?" asked Sir Cadogan.

"Because I need to send a message back to him," said Merry. "Tell him I'm fine and I'm not thinking of Melissa. I'll talk to him later."

"On my way," said Sir Cadogan, fleeing the portrait by pony.

* * *

Early the next morning, Merry met with his friends at the headquarters' diner. There, he explained what happened the previous night and why he suddenly had thoughts of Estella Bolger. His story ended fast the second he saw Melissa entering the diner with Nash.

Frodo, getting Merry's attention back, said, "Those two are a better match." He whispered in Merry's ear, "Nash Wimble reminds me of you, Merry."

"Do you think so?" asked Merry, curious.

"From the way he speaks and his behavior reminds me of you," said Frodo.

Just then, Pippin's gaze falls on a female hobbit with locks of blond hair. Pippin tells the hobbits, "If you'll excuse me…" Pippin approached the hobbit lass.

Frodo shook his head. "Well, we lose another hobbit."

As soon as Sam catches Rosie's eye, he tells the two hobbits, "Pardon me." He left the table to join Rosie.

Merry, seeing Pippin in a bit of a rough spot, tells Frodo, "I should assist Pippin." He left Frodo alone at the table.

Taking a swig from his mug, Frodo stated, "I'm alone again." He stopped drinking, upon hearing a deep bellow.

Standing up, Frodo headed towards the entrance/exit of the diner. Before he reached the door, Frodo heard the same bellow. Whatever made the bellow drew closer. Frodo moved away from the door as the sound of the bellow stopped. Coming out of the diner, Frodo heard one of the Animals say to whomever they spoke to:

"We'll have to bring the Hulk back to the others he was with…"

Frodo followed the sounds for a while. After crossing a few hallways, Frodo came across a room that was technological. A man with cropped raven hair was in the room, along with a man with mullet blonde hair and another man with cropped blondish-brown hair. All three were talking about this Hulk creature, which left Frodo clueless. He was soon spotted by the trio. Before Frodo could dash off, the man with the blondish-brown hair, wearing a red-white-and-blue costume, called to him:

"It's all right! We won't hurt you."

Frodo entered the room slowly. Cautious, Frodo asked the three, "What are you doing here?"

"Checking the calibrations on…" The man with the raven hair continued his scientific rambling. Eventually, he spoke to Frodo, "Oh, I'm surprised you're still here. Most of these Animals and heroes have left us alone."

"Of course I'm still here. What did you expect? I would take off," said Frodo.

The man with the raven hair replied, "As a matter of interest, yes." Facing the hobbit, the man asked, "Who are you?"

"Frodo Baggins. Who might you three be?" asked Frodo, out of curiosity.

The man with the mullet blonde hair spoke. "My name is Thor."

The man with the blondish-brown hair spoke next. "I'm Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America." He pointed to the man with the raven hair. "That is Tony Stark or Iron Man."

"Does he already know about the Hulk? Big green guy that just flew down these halls again," said Tony, as he set another calibration from a thin, large screen. He received no response. "Oh, I guess not."

"What are you doing in here?" asked Frodo.

Tony faced the hobbit. "If you are who you say you are, and correct me if I'm wrong, you shouldn't be here, not even alive."

"Tony," said Captain America. "Watch it."

"What do you mean?" asked Frodo, keeping his gaze on Tony Stark.

"Let me put it this way: I've read the book where you came from. You should be dead by now. Like not even around," said Tony. "This world doesn't need hobbits."

Somber, Frodo said, "It doesn't? Why doesn't it need hobbits? I'm sure there's plenty of reasons to have hobbits around, isn't there?"

"Do you not understand? You're lucky to be alive, but hobbits have always been a pain. And not just because of your size, although you certainly look like you need people caring for you," said Tony.

"Tony, I believe you're scaring him," said Captain America.

"I'll escort him out," said Thor.

"Thank you," said Tony, going back to his work.

Thor spoke to Frodo, the moment they were out in the hallway, "I never understood him."

"Is it true? Am I really… dead by the end of a book?" asked Frodo.

"I hardly know what either of you speak of. I'm not sure which book he means," said Thor. "Should you ever need my help, feel free to ask. And here we are." He led Frodo back to the diner.

Frodo faced Thor as the Asgardian left, "Thank you for caring. You seem one of the few that does."

Thor waved farewell to the hobbit, before he returned to the room where Captain America and Iron Man were inside. Returning to the diner, Frodo caught up with his friends over recent details. Frodo learned that Merry's eye had now caught the hobbit lass named Victoria. Pippin's eye was also on Victoria. After eating dinner, Frodo returned to his room. Before he entered his room, Frodo learned the group called the Avengers had left the headquarters. What their purpose was, Frodo hadn't a clue. He slept peacefully that night.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Returning to the Disney Castle, King Mickey received another summons. He made his way quickly to a balcony, where Aslan and Yen Sid were already waiting for him.

King Mickey said, "This had better be good. This is twice now I've been summoned." Bowing before Aslan, Mickey asked him, "What news have you brought, Aslan?"

"I'm afraid we bring tragic news as well," said Yen Sid.

Aslan, after raising his head, told King Mickey, "The battle may have been won by my paw, but we lost the Evenshire Camp to the villains. Many heroes evacuated from the camp in recent weeks. Those that have remained at the camp are doing all they can to prevent another attack."

"Well, that's not good," said Mickey. "What can we do?"

"We can't do anything to help those remaining heroes," said Yen Sid.

"No, but I will protect those heroes in anyway I can. I'm sure my Father will accept these terms," said Aslan.

"Gosh! Isn't there anything I can do?" asked Mickey.

"As you know, Frodo Baggins helped save the worlds," said Aslan. "If you could find a way to meet up with the hobbit, then that would be appreciated. I'll do what I can to freeze Time here, but you must make the journey yourself."

Mickey said, exuberantly, "I'll see what I can do." He remembered, "Oh, how am I supposed to know who the Halfling is?"

"He will come to you when he can," said Aslan.

As Mickey ran off, Yen Sid said to Aslan, "There is much to tell him, in so little time."

"Be grateful King Mickey is planning on meeting Frodo Baggins. Frodo needs his allies," said Aslan.

o-o-o

As Mickey prepared for the trip, he noticed Donald and Goofy reading a letter written by Sora, in reply to Mickey's letter. Once he is ready, Mickey made his farewells to Queen Minnie, Daisy, Donald, and Goofy.

"You're leaving us again?" asked Goofy, saddened and confused.

"Don't worry. I'll come back," said Mickey.

"Be careful," said Donald.

Mickey chuckled. "I will." After saying a final farewell, Mickey left Disney Castle and his friends.


	12. Chapter 11: Heroes' Welcome Ball

Inspiration for the ball sequence came from the 1997 television movie "Cinderella".

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Heroes' Welcome Ball**

On the day of the ball, as the Animals prepared the ballroom for the evening's event, there entered a spur of animals and people alike, all very cartoonish in nature. Melena told the hobbits the group was the Looney Tunes. At one point, a yellow bird flew towards the hobbits, but was taken away by a black-and-white cat. The cat ended up having a piano dropped on him. A grey hare approached the group. In his usual manner of speaking, the hare said:

"Eh… what's up, doc?"

Melena introduced the hare to the hobbits, "Everyone, this is Bugs Bunny."

"Don't you have business elsewhere?" asked Frodo to Melena.

Melena agreed. "Yes, I should help with the decorations." She yelled at a few passing ducks as she helped prepare the ballroom.

Bugs inquired to the hobbits. "Say, docs, what might you be?"

"We're hobbits," said Merry. He asked his friends, "I wonder where Victoria is."

"I saw her first, Merry," said Pippin.

Bugs noticed the group accompanying him starting to act a bit… loony. He said to the hobbits, "Excuse me, kind sirs."

Bugs left behind a small cannonball, which blasted into a series of fireworks. Frodo and his friends moved away from the table as the fireworks shot into the air. The fireworks attacked the Animals and heroes in the process.

Bugs cried, as another firework passed his way, "Well, there goes another cracker."

The fireworks continued until one of the bear leaders informed Bugs to stop the racket. Bugs shrugged before doing as the bears said, but not without giving them a bomb for a present. The bomb set off, just as a black duck – which Frodo learned was Daffy Duck – jumped up and down with an insane look. Bugs waved goodbye to the bears until he was told by Melena to stop the racket. Bugs didn't argue that time and shut off the fireworks cannonball using a remote.

Bugs merely said, "I guess some people, and Animals, can't stand to have fun. Oh well."

* * *

The Heroes' Welcome Ball began at sundown.

Those who knew how to waltz and other ballroom dances were welcome on the dance floor. Those that were new to ballroom dancing were introduced to it from either their partners or people and animals they dragged out. Amor and Jezebel were also at the ball, finally reunited after a long search.

This was when Frodo and the hobbits would be introduced to their fans. Sam stepped out of the ballroom then, taking Rosie with him. Sam's fans became disappointed and flustered, yet they eventually agreed that Sam wasn't returning. Once Frodo, Merry, and Pippin learned the steps to a few dances, they were sent out onto the dance floor. One by one, each animal and being fan was allowed a dance with the three hobbits. Melena hoped, in doing this, they would find the right partner.

Merry, after thinking too much of Estella Bolger, backed out of the dancing. When Sam returned with Rosie, Merry joined the fiancées. Pippin wasn't too far behind. When Victoria danced with Pippin, she kissed him in public. Pippin's thoughts were on Diamond Took then, an old friend Pippin met when they were hobbit children. Pippin released Victoria, telling her:

"Victoria, I'm sorry. It wouldn't work between us."

Victoria said, "I should be sorry, too. It's okay. I understand." She left Pippin then. She was aware of Merry following her. On the balcony, she stopped Merry in his tracks, "Merry, as much as I would like to talk with you, I'd rather…" She was cut off when Merry kissed her.

Upon having more thoughts of Estella, Merry broke the kiss. "I see what you mean."

Victoria said, "I'm glad you do. It's better that we stopped here, before…"

A male hobbit behind Merry asked Victoria, "Victoria, is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine, Dexter," said Victoria. "I was just having a conversation with a famous hobbit."

Dexter approached the two. He had hazel eyes and curly, brown hair. As he approached the two, taking Victoria by the hand, Dexter looked at Merry and said, "You've come a long way. I'm Dexter Corner."

"Merry Brandybuck," said Merry in introduction.

"Pleased to meet you," said Dexter. He faced Victoria, "Victoria, are you coming?"

"Yes," said Victoria. She told Merry last, as she followed Dexter back to the ballroom, "It was a pleasure talking to you, Merry."

"Same to you," said Merry. He followed the couple back to the ballroom.

Frodo was no as lucky as Merry, Pippin, and Sam. He ended up dancing with just about every eligible maiden there was, whether being or creature or fangirl. Even from the various dances played, Frodo knew in his heart he wouldn't find his true love at the ballroom. He wondered if he would even have a chance at finding love or the right partner. Frodo wasn't alone. Other heroes, both male and female, also danced with their fans. Somehow, the ball was turning into frenzy.

Like those hogging the food table, Amor didn't care what was happening on the dance floor. Jezebel informed Amor at some point:

"Oh Amor, you eat like a pig. Can't you save some food for others?"

"What are you talking about? I'm fine," said Amor.

"You'll be a fat hedgehog, if you don't stop," said Jezebel.

Confused, Amor asked, "Eh? And why should you care whether I'm fat or thin?"

Jezebel slapped a paw to her forehead in agony.

Towards one end of the ballroom, Melena and Coral observed what happened on the dance floor.

"Frodo looks happy, doesn't he?" asked Melena.

Coral shook her head. "I doubt it. He looks like he isn't enjoying himself."

"How's the food situation?" asked Melena.

Coral looked over at the food table. "With luck, there's still some left. Maybe we should have ordered more food from the kitchens."

Melissa, at one point, stepped in line with the other fangirls waiting to dance with Frodo. When Melissa's turn came, Melissa tried everything she could to impress him. Frodo gladly called the Animal guards, who took Melissa away before she could cause any further trouble. After Melissa's intervention, Frodo took a break to get a glass of water. As he did, Merry and Pippin spoke to their cousin.

"Still having no luck, cousin?" asked Merry.

"You'll find the right partner," said Pippin. "If not, then she'll find you."

"I do hope so, Pippin," said Frodo. He spoke, truthfully, "Just… maybe not with this crowd."

"Then where would you find her?" asked Sam.

Frodo shrugged. "I don't know. Fate will guide me to her, whoever she is." He paused. "I'll know when I see her."

Jezebel yelled a few tables down, "Amor, I told you not to eat that cupcake! Look at the mess you're making."

"You had better get back out there, cousin. Those… fans are getting restless," said Merry, noticing the fangirls were standing impatient in line.

"I suppose I must," said Frodo, taking his leave from the round table.

The ball continued until the last fangirl finished dancing with Frodo. During the ball, Frodo thought some of the girls and women reminded him of the girl in his dreams. He was dismayed after they walked off. However, all the girls and women he danced with had one thing in common: they acted more like friends instead of lovers. As Frodo left the ballroom, a man with golden skin stopped him in his tracks.

"Hello deary. You look dismayed. Fear not, for I think we can both offer something in this venture," said the man with the gold-speckled skin.

"No thank you," said Frodo.

"It's no trouble. You're looking to find love. I can grant it to you. The name's Rumplestiltskin."

Using common sense, Frodo told the man, "Whatever you're offering, forget it. I'll find love my own way."

"Fine then, deary. Should you ever need my help, just call my name. Cheerio!" said Rumplestiltskin, vanishing through a silver-lined portal in seconds.

o-o-o

As Melena and Coral stood on a balcony, they witnessed Lara-Belle enter the balcony via portal. Coral jumped back in fright. Melena guarded her sister.

"What is it you want, Lara-Belle?" asked Melena, defensive.

"I was hoping I could speak to Coral in secret," said Lara-Belle.

Confused, Melena asked, "What for?"

"Nothing that concerns you," said Lara-Belle.

"Forget it. Whatever scheme Maleficent is having you do, you might as well forget it. Coral's on the hero's side now," said Melena.

Lara-Belle, facing Coral, asked, "Is this true, Coral? Have you really betrayed me?"

"Don't give in, Coral. She's only here because Maleficent told her," said Melena.

Lara-Belle lowered her head in shame. "Now, why would you say I'm on Maleficent's side? Besides, you weren't there when the villains beat me up."

"What happened to you?" asked Coral, stunned.

"Coral," said Melena.

"It's better that we talk alone," said Lara-Belle, transfixed on Coral.

"Don't listen to her, Coral," said Melena.

Coral hesitated. She then told Lara-Belle, "It is better if I stay here for a while."

Lara-Belle, growing agitated, said softly, "Fine. If that's what you choose." Before she disappeared through a portal, Lara-Belle gave a warning: "Know this, if Frodo and the other heroes leave this headquarters, they won't be protected and the villains will come after them." She then fled through the same portal she entered.

A bear cub approached the two lionesses. He said quickly, "Melena! Melena, the dungeons were just attacked, but all prisoners are accounted for."

"I wonder what the villains wanted," said Melena. She glanced at Coral for a second, before retiring.

Coral followed her. "Wait! Melena, why didn't you…"

"You nearly betrayed the heroes back there, Coral!" said Melena. "What kind of a hero are you?" Before Coral could protest, Melena spat back, "No Coral. You must decide whether you are a hero or a villain. You cannot have both lives. Is that clear?"

Coral paused, and then said, "Crystal clear, Melena."

Melena, growing suspicious, warned Coral, "You may think you're a hero, but you have lived with villains for a long time. I hope you don't backslide on us now, on me now." She tore off in seconds.

Coral followed her until Melena stopped her in her tracks. Melena barked, "No Coral. Not tonight. You can sleep on your decision. Come and see me again when you're ready to be a hero." With that, Melena returned to her room for the night.

* * *

Late in the evening, Frodo endured another strange dream:

_He was in the Pridelands, in a lion's body. He ran with Kovu across the grasslands, enjoying the thrill of running. Everywhere he looked, he saw wild antelope. He caught one and ate what remained of the young antelope. A lioness named Kiara gestured him and Kovu forward. He knew he wasn't Frodo in this body, but someone else entirely. He still felt like himself, but at the same time not._

_Kiara asked Kovu, "Kovu, aren't you going to introduce me to this lion?"_

"_Of course," said Kovu. "Kiara, I'd like you to meet Elijah Molvaro."_

"_Pleased to meet you, Elijah," said Kiara._

_He bowed before her. He spoke, "And to you, Kiara."_

_The dream shifted, yet he was still as this Elijah Molvaro. He was at the 100 acre wood in hobbit form. The form, by reflection, looked something like him. Wait… was this Elijah Molvaro really him, Frodo Baggins? His thoughts were interrupted by…_

"_Come on, Elijah. You have finished telling us the story," said Tigger, excited._

"_Well, I was on my way to the museum when this girl shows up…"_

"_What did she look like?" asked Winnie-the-Pooh._

"_Like an angel, yet she sure acted defensive. I told her about what had happened and she…"_

"_She must have been something to risk your life to save hers," said Winnie-the-Pooh, thinking hard._

"_Yeah, she was," said Elijah. "I fear we may never meet again. She looked as though she didn't have many friends."_

"_You did what you could," said Rabbit._

"_Yeah, I know," said Elijah._

Frodo awoke just as the conversation was getting interesting. His mind reeled with questions. Who was She that they spoke of? Could they have been speaking about the girl from his dreams, the same girl in the prophecy? Who was this Elijah Molvaro? Where had this Elijah ended up at? He knew he would need answers. Seeing that it was midnight, Frodo fell back asleep. The dreams he had were peaceful, while others were nightmarish.


	13. Chapter 12: Falling In

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Falling In**

A few weeks passed by, with little activity. During one of the meetings, the five hobbits and other heroes were welcomed to sit down and listen to their presentation. After the official meeting ended, Melissa and Nash decided to bring out their chart. The five hobbits didn't know what was happening until Melissa and Nash announced:

"Today, we're going to describe the different levels of fans there are, no matter the fandom," said Melissa.

"This should be good," said a red bull. He seemed to Frodo the same bull from the Evenshire Camp.

"Let's start out with the more common fans," said Nash. "The Newcomers, also known as the Bottom Dwellers: they are known for understanding little of the fandom. Just starting out, these fans aren't typically an issue, as they are new to the fandom they are writing about. We don't have examples of these fans, other than they are prone to screwing up the fandom should they try. This may include new fanfiction writers."

"I'm sorry, but just what is a fanfiction writer?" asked a female brown bear.

"Well, Mother Sinclair, now that you've brought it up," said Nash. "The fanfiction writers are…"

Melissa interrupted. In an exaggerated voice, she said, "Fanfiction writers are writers of fandom stories! Just what is a fandom, you might ask? The particular story or series that fans have taken an interest in!"

"Okay, Melissa, calm down," said Nash. "As I was saying…"

"They're not going to keep doing this, are they?" asked a Dalmatian.

Ignoring the Dalmatian, Nash pointed out with his stick to next term. "The Outwards Crushed Fan or the Logical Limiters: unlike the Newcomers, these fans known some or a lot about the subject, yet they speak openly and rationally about their crush. For example, when we talk about Legolas Tranduillion from 'The Lord of the Rings'…

"What is 'The Lord of the Rings'?" asked Frodo, confused.

Nash continued. "Legolas would see this fan as having a rational mind. These are typically fans we don't have an issue with because they think we're just in their imagination. That includes you, Daedra!" He pointed to adult Dalmatian that spoke earlier.

Melissa pointed to another name on the chart with her stick, "Borderline-Crazed Fan, more commonly known as the Daydreamers: these fans are known for having almost all the merchandise. That includes books, movies, games… you get the idea. They quote lines from us 'characters' that have already said them, while at the same time bending the original story for their fanfiction works. Of course, this has led to the spawning of the infamous Mary-Sues." Melissa asked, annoyed, "Just what are Mary-Sues anyway?"

"Can we move on?" asked Nash, irritated.

"Gladly," said Melissa. She pointed to the next name, "Obsessive-Compulsive Fans, better known as the Blindly Insane. They are known for having all the books, movies, games, etcetera, but also profess their love to – let's say Legolas – in their one-sided crush behavior. These ones are dangerous to hang around, because you never known when they might attempt to 'own' us. These fans, like the fans we just mentioned, fall into the general audience of fans. It shouldn't be too hard to track them down."

"That reminds me of Lavender Brown!" announced Ron. Hermione shushed him.

"Reminds me of Melissa, too," said Nash, peeved. Facing Melissa, Nash asked her, "Melissa, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean 'what am I doing'? I was just…" Her argument with Nash continued for a few minutes.

Nash eventually ended the argument with, "Melissa, why do we act like you're in charge."

"Do you want to finish the rest?" asked Melissa.

Facing the audience, Nash said, "Well, now we turn our attention to those harder-to-find fans." He pointed with his stick to the next term on the chart, "Inward-Sensitive Fans, also called the Respectable Fans, aren't as open as the Outwards-Crushed Fan or the Obsessive-Compulsive Fans. They are sane and don't openly chase after – let's call him Legolas. These fans do follow the crowds, but they aren't as well-known as their bookworm counterparts."

He paused to catch his breath. "Hard-Core Fans or Bookworms: these fans have thorough knowledge of the particular fandom they are working with. These fans can be 'purists, but they know well-enough of the material to be respected. In fanfiction, these fans enhance the story with information we send them or have lived through. So, in case you see a story that shows your past experiences, or recent events, this may have come from a hard-core fan, if the fan is amateur but knows what he or she is doing, then they are among this and the respectable fans.

Now for the hardest-to-find fans, which are the Passionate Fans; more commonly known as Believers, these fans will keep our secrets about us. Some may have a thorough knowledge of the world, while many won't. However, these fans also have rarer experiences with falling in love with – again let's use Legolas as an example…"

"He's been using me as an example far too much," whispered Legolas to Aragorn and the hobbits.

Nash continued without interruption, "…So, if ever Legolas meets the love of his life, be warned, it could come from this tier of fans, the hardest tier to reach. Only a few fans have passed this tier and are greatly respectable amongst us 'characters'." Nash ended the explanation with, "So, that concludes this meeting. I hope you enjoyed hearing it."

"Meeting, he says," said Ron, confused. "What a load of wallop at the end."

"I guess we'll have to watch out for fans," said Harry.

"Depending on the fan," said Hermione. "Although, I doubt we'll be seeing those passionate fans anytime soon."

"Let's go," said Harry, as he, Ron, and Hermione stood up.

As the people and animals filed out of the room, Melissa and Nash turned to the female brown bear, Mother Sinclair. Mother Sinclair looked at the chart with an impressed look.

Melissa asked the bear, "So, how was that?"

Mother Sinclair told the two, "Good work, Nash. I was most impressed with your presentation."

"Melissa helped," said Nash, not taking all the credit.

"Yes, I could tell," said Mother Sinclair, sneering at Melissa.

"What did I do now?" asked Melissa, perplexed.

Mother Sinclair explained, "Well, Nash came through with flying colors. Melissa, you need to work on your… presenting."

"Work on it, how?" asked Melissa, bewildered.

"Don't worry, Melissa. You'll get there," said Nash, with an encouraging smile.

o-o-o

"Merry, can I have a word?" asked Frodo, catching up to Merry.

Merry nodded. Pippin led Sam and Rosie away from the scene.

"I wonder what they'll discuss," said Sam, curious.

Once Frodo and Merry were alone, Frodo asked him, "Merry, I've noticed you're staying away from Melissa. You haven't been spending much time with her as you used to."

"Is that bad?" asked Merry, confused.

"No, it's not, but cousin…"

"Frodo, what happened between me and Melissa… it's over now," said Merry, calmly. Before Frodo could get another word out, Merry told him, "Frodo, before you say anything, just know that what happened between me and Melissa, even with Victoria, that's in the past. So please, don't worry yourself over me." He walked on in search of Pippin, Sam, and Rosie.

As Frodo walked down the corridor, he was met by Aslan. The Lion startled him when he spoke, "Frodo Baggins, you are a sight to behold. I trust your time here has been spent well."

"If only that were true," said Frodo. He asked, curious, "Aslan, when do my friends and I return home? We have no reason to stay here."

"On the contrary, you'll find you need to stay here for as long as it takes," said Aslan.

Confused, Frodo asked, "How do you mean?"

"Have you learned anything new about the Emerald Diadem?" asked Aslan. "If you have, then know this: there are others searching for the diadem as well. Not many will ask the right questions, but those brave and pure of heart will get the answers they seek."

"I don't understand," said Frodo.

"In time, you will Frodo," said Aslan, leaving Frodo with unanswered questions.

* * *

After journeying for so long, Scrat and Scratte found themselves a top a massive cliff. The two continued to fight over the acorn, never knowing which one might have had it as a reward. Before Scrat could reach the acorn, Scratte pressed a stone lever with her back. The lever moved, releasing a trapdoor, which shot out from the ground. Scrat and Scratte watched with awe as the trapdoor hatch opened by itself. The trapdoor had been disguised to resemble the ground atop the cliff.

Out from the trapdoor's opening came two bears. One of the bears held a small wooden cage. The two bears, wondering what had happened, spotted Scrat and Scratte. Scratte escaped with the acorn in her hands. Scrat, without the acorn, ended up trapped inside the cage. The two bears retreated back inside the Animal Headquarters, closing the trapdoor after them. The stone lever returned to its first position.

o-o-o

Inside a waiting room, from where Scrat sat, Scrat looked around for some food or even an acorn. Neither could be found. One of the bears returned with a plate filled with salted nuts. Scrat's mouth watered. When a brown bear set the plate of nuts in front of Scrat, Scrat didn't hesitate to gobble down the nuts. The bear sat down at a chair across the table.

"Those nuts are good, aren't they?" asked the bear.

Scrat nodded in delight.

"You opened the trapdoor, didn't you?" asked the bear, promptly.

Scrat shook his head.

The bear thought for a moment. "Hmm… well, it is strange how two squirrels ended up reaching this far, and with so little to eat." She noticed a second brown bear enter the room. Turning to Scrat, the bear stood up, demanding, "All right, you were out there looking for the Emerald Diadem! Weren't you, Scrat?"

"Georgina, calm down and let the squirrel finish eating his nuts," said the second bear.

"Forgive me, Klunkie," said Georgina. Facing Scrat, Georgina asked, "Do you know anything about the Emerald Diadem? Do you even know what it is or what it looks like?"

Scrat shook his head twice.

Georgina sighed in regret. "I guess we'll have to try something else."

"Georgina, wouldn't it be better if we let the squirrel go? He probably doesn't know anything we're concerned about," said Klunkie.

"Well, let's hope Mother Sinclair doesn't know what's going on," said Georgina.

"Let's be grateful Melissa and Nash keep Mother Sinclair on her toes," said Klunkie.

"True. Maybe we could give Scrat this acorn in agreement that he doesn't come near the headquarters again," said Georgina, practically showing the acorn to Scrat's face.

"We can't guarantee Scrat will or will not return. He's a squirrel, after all," said Klunkie.

Georgina gave Scrat the acorn, moments after he finished eating all the nuts on the plate. Scrat took the acorn fast, caressing it tenderly. Returning Scrat to his cage, Georgina left the room and climbed up a series of stairs, leading back outside. The bear opened the cage, causing Scrat to flee from the bear's sight. Scrat waited until after the trapdoor was closed before searching for a spot to bury the acorn. He found no such spot while on the cliff.

* * *

More weeks passed. On the day of his birthday, Frodo celebrated at the Animal Headquarters. A cake was made in the kitchens for the hobbit, thanks to Remy and a Husky dog named Grayson. The people that attended Frodo's birthday party were his hobbit friends, the Pevensies, Ronnie Buckley, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Aslan was even invited to attend the party, something that Aslan appreciated. Melissa and Nash avoided the party, due to Melissa's strange obsession with wanting to torture Frodo, something that Nash was against. After the party, Frodo met Aslan outside the diner, while the cleaning up took place.

"I'm another year older," said Frodo, admitting solemnly.

"It seems that way," said Aslan.

"How do you mean?" asked Frodo, curious.

"Time is frozen in Middle-earth, Frodo. You may still be age fifty-three," said Aslan. "Do you not feel your age?"

"Yes, a bit," said Frodo. Curious, Frodo asked, "Aslan, who is Elijah Molvaro?"

Aslan only answered, "Wouldn't you like to know? Elijah will present himself when the time comes. For now, know that he exists."

Frodo said, "It sure is peaceful tonight."

Aslan nodded. "It certainly is."

Reaching the final step, an anthropomorphic mouse entered the fifth floor. He spotted Aslan and Frodo, approaching them in moments.

The anthropomorphic mouse asked Aslan, "Aslan, I'm glad I found you! I've been looking everywhere for you. Do you know where Frodo Baggins is?"

"Frodo is right here, King Mickey," said Aslan. Turning to Frodo, Aslan introduced the mouse to him, "Frodo Baggins, let me introduce you to King Mickey Mouse. He currently lives at Disney Castle."

"A mouse as a king," said Frodo, stunned, "Isn't that something."

"Well, I finally meet the famous Frodo Baggins, or so Aslan tells me. I heard that you help save the worlds from the villains. I was doing the same thing. I had no idea who was helping us out from this side. What are you?" asked Mickey, curious.

"I am a hobbit, one of the Shire-folk," said Frodo.

"You'll have to explain to me what hobbits are," said Mickey.

"Don't worry. He will, but first we might want to take this meeting elsewhere for tonight," said Aslan.

"On the eve of my birthday and already there's a meeting planned? Aslan, I don't know…"

"Relax Frodo," said Aslan. To Frodo and Mickey, Aslan asked them, "Would it be all right if we take this meeting to my quarters."

"Certainly," said Frodo and Mickey in unison.

"Good. Right this way," said Aslan, leading the hobbit and the mouse up the stairs to the seventh floor.

o-o-o

Inside Aslan's room, Aslan discussed with Frodo and Mickey over what the next step would be. All Frodo thought of was the Shire and when he was supposed to return home. Mickey, on the other hand, wanted to know everything that had happened. Frodo explained the current events in his life: from arriving to the Evenshire Camp, having a second Fellowship with two included members – Coral and Gurgi – to finding the Merswold Camp and learning the villains were going to attack the Evenshire Camp, from fleeing the Fellowship to his own journey, to returning to the Evenshire Camp and reaching the Animal Headquarters. Aslan added in the Welcome Ball, which took place a month before Mickey's arrival. After the story was finished, Mickey stood in silence.

"Gosh, a lot has happened," said Mickey, thinking. "What is this Emerald Diadem you speak of, Aslan?"

"It's a diadem with unique powers. Some use it for wishes, others use it to backtrack time," said Aslan.

"Time travel?" asked Frodo, intrigued.

"Why yes, Frodo. If the Emerald Diadem is used correctly, the bearer will be thrown into the past," said Aslan.

"So, if one were to go back in time and change some events, then w…"

"If only that were so, Frodo," said Aslan. "One can change the past, but not so the future and the future is not always pleasant whenever something in the past has been changed."

"Why would the future not like the past?" asked Frodo.

"That is a conversation meant for another time," said Aslan. "As you will help us end all evil, then we…"

"Wait, who says I'm going to help end all evil? I'm only a hobbit," asked Frodo, concerned.

"Yes, and I am a lion," said Aslan. "Nonetheless, it is in your destiny to help us end evil."

"Aslan, I don't even know where to begin," said Frodo.

"Maleficent's out there somehow, plotting behind our backs," said Mickey.

"I am well aware Maleficent's alive, Mickey," said Frodo.

"Still, Frodo, you are our hope in completing the prophecies," said Aslan. "It seems we end this meeting tonight by our own accord. You may do what you have to."

"I'll send my friends a letter. They need to know what's happened," said Mickey, rushing out of the room in search of a parchment paper, a quill, and an ink bottle.

Before Frodo left, Aslan stopped him, "Frodo, there's a fine line between trusting someone and not. I hope you do not stay mad at Melissa for too long."

"Melissa's a nuisance, Aslan," said Frodo.

"Nevertheless, she will be vital in keeping you and the girl alive," said Aslan.

Frodo nodded. He then left Aslan's room with deep thoughts. On his way back to his bedroom suite, Frodo comes across a figure wearing a hooded cloak. He glimpsed away, and then looked again. The figure vanished in plain sight. Feeling uncomfortable, Frodo dashed to his room and closed the door after him. He was relieved to see no one else in the room. He fell asleep that night, dreaming of storm clouds and a spiky-haired boy carrying what appeared to be a keyblade.


	14. Chapter 13: Boot Camp

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Boot Camp**

_Maleficent was enraged… the Black Cauldron needed to work…_

"_Keep trying, mi liege," said Maleficent in vain._

_The Horned King wouldn't fail her… from the Black Cauldron came grotesque-shaped creatures with slimy shells… these creatures were called the Far Wanderers, or more commonly known by another name… the Diesels… the Elusive Five all raven-colored Emperor Penguins were also present._

"_Find Mumble Happyfeet and bring him before me," said Maleficent._

"_We won't fail you, mi lady," said four of the five Elusive penguins._

"_I'll make sure not to fail again. If I do, then you know what to do with me," said Nix._

"_Fair enough," said Maleficent. "Just make sure you have him this time."_

_The Elusive Five Emperor Penguins left the chamber with thoughts of revenge on their minds…_

Melissa awoke with a start. So Maleficent was planning on attacking with snails and penguins. It seemed odd that Maleficent would plan an attack this way…

While Melissa pondered over the dream, she got dressed and went downstairs. Arriving on the fourth floor, Melissa made her way into the diner. There, she ordered a heavy round of ice cream sundae. The head chef Husky dog Grayson arrived at the table, bringing Melissa's sundae in both paws.

After passing Melissa the sundae, Grayson told her, "That's a lot of ice cream for the morning."

Eating some of the sundae, Melissa eventually asked, "How are things in the kitchens, Grayson? Last I heard, you were competing against a chef rat for the title of master chef."

"You mean Remy? That rat can cook up a storm… don't tell him I said that," said Grayson. He noticed Melissa shake her head. "No, Remy and I have finally come to terms with being co-master chefs. He's in charge of the soups, salads, and appetizers. I'm in charge of the main course and desserts. Somehow, I think we've got it down."

Remy shouted from the kitchen window, "Grayson, you'd better come in here. Gurgi's in the sauce again!"

"You'll have to excuse me, Melissa," said Grayson, running back into the kitchens.

Melissa shook her head. As she heard complaining coming from the first kitchen, Melissa mumbled, "Typical." She took another spoonful of ice cream, just as Nash approached her.

Nash said, "Melissa, you'd better come and see this."

"See what? I'm busy eating," said Melissa, moaning.

Nash said, frustrated, "If you don't come, you won't hear the end of it from me."

"Okay, fine," said Melissa, leaving her sundae behind.

The two made their way downstairs. Reaching the third floor, a training area for animals and people alike, Melissa was surprised at how many Animals there were in the room. The Animals used all the equipment they could find. Melissa approached Timon and Pumbaa, who looked responsible for the assembly gathered.

Startling the meerkat and warthog, Melissa asked, "Need I ask what is going on here?'

Timon asked, surprised, "What? Pumbaa and I decided to start our own boot camp, to shape up these lazy, crazy animals."

Pumbaa added, excited, "Yeah and Archimedes agreed to help us. He's that owl over there." He pointed at a small owl with brown-and-tan feathers and a white beard.

"Thank you," said Melissa. Facing Nash, Melissa said, "Excuse me."

Nash followed her. "Melissa, you aren't going to mess with that poor bird." He received a glare from Melissa.

Approaching the owl, Melissa asked, "Excuse me, but are you Archimedes?"

"That would be me!" said Archimedes.

"Hey Baloo, you need to use that rope the right way! It's not a swing," cried Timon.

A large grey bear sighed. "Hey! All right, then how would you use it?"

"Oh, let me!" shouted Timon, scrambling towards Baloo.

Ignoring the commotion, Melissa asked Archimedes, "I'm sorry, but why are training these animals."

Archimedes grunted. "I don't have to answer to you. I've heard all about you from those leader bears. You won't get a reply from me, Melissa Snowberry." He flew off, perching on a stand next to Pumbaa, who was busy watching Timon.

Nash told Melissa, "Well, you tried. But look!" He pointed out a group of hobbits by the archery dummies. He said, "There's our kin practicing archery. Maybe we should talk to them."

"Or just leave them alone," said Melissa. She then recognized the hobbits as Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. "On second thought, maybe we should interrogate them."

"Melissa," said Nash, sternly.

Melissa asked, appalled, "What? You're not my father, Nash." She missed what Nash mumbled as she walked towards the hobbits.

Frodo shot at the target. The arrow twanged, hitting the fifty marker on a slant. Frodo tried again with a new arrow. By the time Melissa and Nash entered the scene, Frodo had hit another marker on the dummy.

"You might want to work on hitting the dummy upwards," said Melissa, giving some advice.

"Oh, it's you," said Frodo, unimpressed. Readying his bow, he asked, "Melissa, why are you here?" He stopped her before she could say anything, "Forget it. I already know."

"And what, may I ask, are you doing?" asked Melissa. She hardly noticed Nash shaking his head in agony.

Sarcastically, Frodo said, "Practicing my archery. What does it look like I'm doing?"

Merry started, "Melissa, we don't have time to discuss…"

"That's okay, Merry. I'm going on a scavenger hunt anyway," said Melissa.

"A scavenger hunt, huh?" asked Frodo, un-amused.

Melissa explained, "Yes, to find the ghost that lives in these halls. Rumors are the second and eighth floors of this base are haunted. That's why you never see any animals or people on those two floors, but especially the eighth floor." She knew she had Frodo's attention, especially when he shot the arrow at the seventy-five marker. "I've already got Elijah Molvaro on board. I'm heading that way now, in case anyone wants to join me."

"I do!" cried Pippin in excitement.

Merry stopped his younger cousin, "Pippin. Wouldn't it be better if we stay here?"

Frodo asked Melissa, interested, "So, you've brought this Elijah Molvaro into this, have you?"

"Nash is coming, too. But you wouldn't be interested." Melissa prepared to leave the third floor, "Goodbye."

Frodo stopped Melissa with his words, "Wait! I might be interested. This might be my only chance at meeting Elijah Molvaro, and to see the spirit you've told us about."

"Great. You can meet me on the second floor, after you've finished your archery. I'll be waiting," said Melissa. She took off with Nash following her.

"You know you fell for that, cousin," said Merry to Frodo. "Melissa could have lied to us about this spirit of hers."

"Well, as long as it keeps Melissa occupied and helps me heal, I don't see why I shouldn't assist her with this," said Frodo, taking down the arrows from the straw dummy.

"I don't know, Master Frodo. Miss Melissa seems a lot of trouble," said Sam.

"What more can we do, Sam?" asked Frodo, putting the arrows back inside the quiver, along with his bow. He left the third floor with his friends.

* * *

When Frodo returned to the third floor, after a good long bath, he made his way to the second floor. The second floor was just as Melissa described, since no one else was present in the hall. He eventually found Melissa and Nash, along with a hobbit named Elijah Molvaro. The hobbit wore a white-and-tan shirt, a gold vest, and brown breeches. Frodo was reminded of a lion when looking at Elijah's attire. Elijah, being the skeptic, had a hard time believing there was a ghost wandering in the halls of the Animal Headquarters. The four hobbits were soon met by Ronnie Buckley, who nearly startled Melissa. After picking clean the second floor, and meeting the two cat smiths along the way, the group traversed to the eighth floor.

On the eighth floor, Frodo and Elijah met the ghost at the Headquarters. In spite of Elijah's skeptical behavior, he couldn't deny seeing the spirit. After searching his room for an item, Frodo returned to the eighth floor. The ghost thanked Frodo for his help. In return, the spirit went to heaven. Melissa thought, as Ron said, the quest was a load of wallop.

* * *

During the middle of the week, in October, Frodo found Aslan inside what appeared to be a large sleeper's chamber. In the chamber were gold-embroidered, technological beds. He asked Aslan, promptly:

"Aslan, what is this chamber used for?"

Aslan answered, "To sleep, Frodo."

"How so?" asked Frodo.

"If used correctly, this chamber can be used for approximately twenty years. Once the twenty years are up, then the next person or creature can take turns. In truth, this chamber holds great power and fear. For those who pass through may not see the world the same again," explained Aslan. "For now, this chamber will help those in need of dreams and good sleep. That is all I will say on the matter."

Frodo nodded. "Is there any chance this chamber will help heal people?"

"You need healing, Frodo. This chamber may be what you need," said Aslan.

Frodo left the chamber with deep thoughts flowing through his mind. Once back on the third floor, Frodo met with his friends Sam, Merry, and Pippin. They spoke diligently in the diner, on the fourth floor, concerning the sleeping chamber. Sam was the first to reject the idea, saying:

"Mr. Frodo, why would you want to sleep for twenty years? Surely there must be a better way…"

Frodo interrupted him. "Oh Sam, if the chamber does work, then I will spend that time healing. Who knows? Maybe Aslan can send for some healers."

"Frodo, you can't do this alone," said Pippin, unaware of what Frodo was asking.

"Pippin, you are asking to sleep for twenty years. Surely, we can't do that," said Merry.

"Master Frodo, think carefully on your decision. If you sleep for twenty years, we won't see you again for a long time," said Sam.

"Sam, I don't think there's much choice for me. I'm withering away." Frodo added, "My heart was pierced by Maleficent. I already feel more pain, due to that."

"Just don't make your decision alone, Frodo," said Merry.

"Don't worry. I won't," said Frodo.

Merry spoke directly to him, "Frodo, we're your friends. Whatever decision you make…"

Frodo intervened. He spoke last, "I'll think on it. I'll make my decision at this Winter Ball the animals are setting up. I hope this is all right."

"Just be careful, Master Frodo," said Sam, warningly.

"I will," said Frodo.

o-o-o

Towards the end of the week, Frodo managed to find Aslan. Aslan himself was still making preparations to the sleeping chambers.

Aslan spoke to Frodo, "Frodo, have you come to ask about the sleeping chambers again?"

Frodo nodded. "Aslan, I've been thinking… can I try the sleeping chambers? If they are used for healing, as you said…"

"So, you wish to test it for twenty years." Aslan watched Frodo nod in reply. "I cannot guarantee you much, but I will speak to the healers at the headquarters on this matter. If they can find a way to cure you as you sleep… I think this would be for the best. Gandalf was right: you need a lot of healing."

"You'll let me do this?" asked Frodo, curious.

"Wait until the Winter Ball, then we shall talk more on this," said Aslan.

Frodo said as the Lion left him, "I hope we do, Aslan."


	15. Chapter 14: Classical Interventions

Quotes from Shakespeare's plays can be found in this chapter. Also, the Muppets and another Looney Tunes character make their cameo appearances.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Classical Interventions**

November soon came at the Animal Headquarters. As preparations were made for the winter, with Mickey's help, the harvest was gathered from the farms on the sixth floor. Melissa and a girl poodle noticed, with great reluctance, a Swedish Chef cooking some food on the same floor. He seemed to be demonstrating his ability to cook, or so it looked to Melissa's eyes.

"Und ve-a poot zee peppers in zee blender leeke-a thees... ve-a edd huney moosterd, ooneeuns, coocoombers, und zooccheeni intu zee blender... zeen ve-a poot oon zee leed und blend zee ingredeeents. Bork Bork Bork!" explained the Swedish chef, as he added peppers, honey mustard, onions, cucumbers, and zucchini into a blender.

"Eck, wonder what he's making," said Melissa.

"Who cares? Let's go," said the girl poodle, leaving the crate room.

* * *

Inside one of the larger meeting rooms, Frodo and his friends sat down next to the Pevensie siblings and their cousin Eustace. Reepicheep moved to the second row, down to the front. As the heroes and Animals gathered, Mother Sinclair passed out a series of books, which she asked each hero to read. Melissa spouted out quotes from the various books.

"'To be or not to be'," Melissa murmured, "Well, that is the question."

Edmund whispered to Frodo and his four hobbit friends, "Remember: these animals are in charge of this headquarters. If one of us heroes steps out of line, they'll attack in a heartbeat."

"Does that include voicing our opinions," whispered Frodo aloud, from across the way.

Mother Sinclair shouted, "Hey, no talking across the room!"

Melissa quoted, aloud, "There be treasure on this island!" She murmured quietly to herself, "'Double, double, toil and trouble'."

Regaining her composure, Mother Sinclair announced, "Now, these books you should consider memorizing and reciting within the next month. It's nothing personal, but something to keep in mind. We'll begin reflections in the next week. As long as we can avoid any incidents, then we'll be safe."

Frodo whispered to Sam, "Safe? Who knows what that means here?" He was shushed by Sam, who Frodo noticed looked annoyed.

After the books were passed out, Merry looked at the book Frodo had. He said, "Good luck, Frodo. I heard about that book. It has a grim ending."

"What do you mean?" asked Frodo, looking at the copy in his hands, _Romeo and Juliet_.

"Ah, you may find some use out of it," said Merry, who was busy pouring over the copy _Macbeth_.

Mother Sinclair announced to the audience, happily, "Well, I hope you enjoy your day. That's the end of this meeting." She watched eagerly as the heroes and Animals departed.

On the way out of the meeting room, Frodo saw a strange blue, bug-eyed creature readying a large cannon. A rat helped the strange blue creature. Frodo stood and watched what would happen next. Sam, Rosie, Merry, and Pippin stopped a few moments later.

"Move out of the way, chicken," said the strange blue creature, regretting the decision seconds later.

The rat shook his head. "Gonzo, are you sure about this?"

A male skunk stopped a few inches next to Frodo. "What is this?"

"I'm not sure," said Frodo. Turning to the skunk, Frodo asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Pepé Le Pew. Who might you be, monsieur?" asked the male skunk, unaware that his putrid odor had reached Frodo's nostrils.

Frodo coughed. "I'm… Frodo Baggins."

Pepé watched Gonzo climb into the cannon. "Ah, he must be searching for zee love, no."

Frodo asked the skunk, "What do you know about love?"

Pepé said, shocked, "Why monsieur, love is a special bond between lovers. When a man finds the right woman…"

"I don't need the details," said Frodo.

Pepé shrugged, "I was only going to that when a man finds the right woman, zee love blossoms. They are connected together and they never want to leave each other's side."

"You mean like soul mates? True love?" asked Frodo.

"Exactly," said Pepé.

The rat cried, "Ready Gonzo?"

"I'm ready, Rizzo," said Gonzo, from the inside of the cannon. "Light her up!"

Mother Sinclair started, "Now don't you two… hey!" She moved out of the way, right as Gonzo smashed face-first into an opposing wall. Turning to the group still upstairs, Mother Sinclair asked, "Don't you all have responsibilities elsewhere?"

"I should leave anyway. It was nice talking with you, Monsieur Baggins," said Pepé, as he left the meeting room first.

Frodo and his friends followed out of the meeting room. Once in the hallway, the group was followed by Elijah Molvaro. As Elijah caught up to Frodo, he asked:

"Frodo, can I have a word?"

"Um… sure," said Frodo.

As Sam led Merry, Pippin, and Rosie away, Melissa murmured, "'Double, double, toil and trouble'."

Once they were alone, Elijah spoke to Frodo as they walked, "I know you're willing to rebel against the Animals. Let me make it clear to you why we can't do that… yet."

"How do you mean, Elijah?" asked Frodo.

Elijah moved Frodo behind a wall. He spoke more frantic, "Look, until you can prove yourself to these Animals, there's not much point in rebelling. Just be honest and yourself, and maybe they'll notice something."

Frodo looked at the copy of _Romeo & Juliet_. He looked up, "I'll try."

"Try better. Be yourself and you'll come through," said Elijah.

Frodo stopped Elijah before he moved on, "Elijah, what do you think of this book?" He showed him the copy.

"What's there to know? You've got Romeo and Juliet, star-crossed lovers who manage to triumph in proving to their families they belonged together. I won't give the rest away. You'll have to read it and see for yourself," said Elijah. "Listen, I should go. Nash might need my assistance with Melissa."

Frodo nodded, "All right. You go." He waited until Elijah left him alone before leaving the wall.

* * *

Frodo spent the rest of the day and well into the night reading the copy of _Romeo & Juliet_. He wondered once if the book was given to him for a reason. As he read the book, Frodo realized that love could cross boundaries, where lovers are tested. After he finished reading halfway through the book, Frodo fell asleep. He had another strange dream:

_Frodo was staring at the glass ball in the same dwarfish room. From the ball, Frodo saw the girl with the hazel blue-green eyes. She wore the red robed dress yet again. How he longed to assist the girl. Then the image changed. Frodo saw the girl was in trouble. Before he could look away, Frodo saw the girl had been wounded. She was barely breathing. He had to go help her. Someone grabbed him. He was turned around by the dwarf Bofur, who made him look at him:_

"_The girl… Maia… she needs my help!" cried Frodo._

_Bofur said, reassuring, "Frodo, lad. Listen: she's not here." As Frodo calmed down, he added, "If she were, then Balin would say something."_

"_I want to help her," said Frodo._

"_I know, but she's not here." Bofur asked, "Where is she, do you suppose?"_

"_She's not born yet," said Frodo. He fell into the black abyss…_

Frodo awoke in a dazed state. He wanted to help the girl from his strange dreams, yet he knew he couldn't do that. He fell asleep, dreaming another strange dream. The dream this time was dark, yet soothing in a strange way. He felt the girl's presence and yet he didn't. There was more happening in the dream than he supposed. By the time he awoke, he was flustered.

* * *

As the month passed on, the Animals and people spoke their thoughts on the books they were given. Many of the works were classic, such as _Treasure Island_ and _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_. Other classics were unfamiliar to Frodo, as he hadn't heard of them or the works written on Earth. Statler and Woldorf spent a good deal, after each reflection was said, to heckle the ones giving their speeches. When it came to the hobbits, who all received Shakespearian plays, they spoke in turn during the meeting about their thoughts on the plays. Melissa started first with _King Lear_, and was followed by Nash, who had _The Tempest_. Pippin did well with his reflection of the _Taming of the Shrew_. Then it was Rosie on _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ and Sam with _Hamlet_. By the time Merry did his reflection on _Macbeth_, Frodo thought the way this whole assembly was done was rather childish. Then came Frodo's turn, in which all attention was on him.

Mother Sinclair asked, "Frodo, wouldn't you like to share your reflection on 'Romeo and Juliet'? I mean, we all know what you'll say either way. That book was almost meant to be given to you."

Frodo paused. He said, "Certainly, Mother Sinclair." He read a passage from the book, "In Act I, Scene 1, 'Can I go forward when my heart is here? Turn back, dull earth, and find thy centre out', I think what the playwright is saying is Romeo… is that Romeo…" He paused to think. When he had an answer, Frodo continued, "...Romeo is stuck in a decision of whether to go and find Juliet, or to find his friends."

"And how does that relate to your life, Frodo?" asked Mother Sinclair, curious now.

"From this passage," said Frodo. He watched Mother Sinclair nod. He noticed the assembly was silent. He went on, explaining, "I think it's clear I'm stuck between whether I should listen to my friends, elders, and authority or should I listen to my heart. So far, I can tell this is where I stand daily."

"Yes, but you would have to listen to authority at some point," said Mother Sinclair.

"True, unless authority is corrupt or filled with injustice. Then I cannot simply ignore and stand back, while poor, helpless people or heroes suffer," said Frodo, rebelling. "In spite all odds, Romeo and Juliet found ways to be together. At least they help show one form of love, or its meaning."

"True love," said Mother Sinclair.

Sam whispered to Frodo," Master Frodo, calm down."

Frodo ignored Sam. Facing Mother Sinclair, Frodo exclaimed, "Why do you throw these childish speeches inside a meeting room? This isn't what you call a classroom. We aren't your students. Some of us only come in here for the meetings."

Mother Sinclair explained, calmly, "Yes, but these meeting rooms are built to also portray a classroom, Mister Baggins. Is there anything else you would like to add?"

Frodo asked, "Yes, why aren't we doing anything concerning the villains? Why does this place act like we're hiding from them and trying to forget them?" He noticed a dead silence enter the meeting room.

Rowlf whispered to Kermit, "Boy, he sure is in a bad mood."

Kermit shushed him. "He may have a point."

Mother Sinclair flinched, but then backed off. She said to the assembly gathered, "We are well aware there are villains at large, but let me make this quite plain when I say that we cannot do anything about what's out there. For now, all we can do is focus on what must be done here."

"That still doesn't help us heroes," Frodo fought back. "You would think this headquarters would be a sanctuary, but it's not. Is it? At least treat us heroes with respect, don't…"

"Enough!" shouted Mother Sinclair. Calling the guards, Mother Sinclair told Frodo, "You have spoken long enough, Mister Baggins." She watched as Frodo stormed out of the meeting room.

o-o-o

Outside the meeting room, Frodo sat down on the nearest bench. From where he sat, he could still hear the brown bear Mother Sinclair continuing with the reflections. Melena walked out of the meeting room a few minutes later. Elijah followed her.

Frodo peered up, "What do you two want?"

"I told you not to say anything," said Elijah, sternly. "I knew they wouldn't listen to you, the Animals I mean."

"Fortunately, one of those Animals did," said Melena, protesting.

"Coral didn't come with you?" asked Frodo, directly to Melena.

"No," said Melena, confused. She added, "I heard you in there."

"Everyone did, not just you Melena," said Elijah.

"No, let her continue," said Frodo, encouraging Melena.

Melena said, "Thank you, Frodo. I have to agree with you. This headquarters has been living up to its name. Some animals, like the bears, want to keep this headquarters specifically for the Animals only. Other animals – I'm not sure Melissa and Nash count – are in-between whether the headquarters belongs to Animals or people or even heroes. And some, such as me, would rather…"

"Walk with me," said Frodo, just as Elijah realized the hint.

Melena finished her sentence on the move, "Some Animals and people would rather see the heroes have control of this headquarters again. It's been run by crazed Animals for far too long."

"And who would take control?" asked Elijah, jokingly.

"Why not you, Elijah?" asked Frodo, curious.

"Me?" asked Elijah, shocked. "Surely someone else can run things without me present."

"Why not?" asked Frodo, still curious. "You seem like the leader sort."

"With a headquarters run by bears," said Elijah, "that's enough to make me run away from the job."

"Maybe you wouldn't have to be alone," said Melena.

"I'll think on it, if you two stop nagging me," said Elijah.

Frodo said, "All right."

Elijah paused. Then he asked, "Frodo, why aren't you a leader of the heroes, or a leader of something?"

"Politics isn't for me," said Frodo. "Sure, I can do fine work, but… it's not what I would like to do."

"Really?" asked Melena, now curious. "Then what would you do with your time?"

Stumped, Frodo toppled over his words. "I'm… not sure you would… I mean…"

"You mean you've never thought about what to do with yourself?" asked Melena. "What hobbies you like?"

"That's a tricky question to answer," said Frodo.

Elijah answered, "I have to agree with you, Frodo. I'm not really cut out for politics either."

"That's not true, Elijah. You seem the leader sort as much as Frodo is," said Melena.

Elijah laughed, "You must be joking. I certainly am not the leader sort."

Melena cocked her head. "Well, you never know, Elijah. If not the headquarters, then at least think on being a leader of some group. We need a starting point anyway for you."

Elijah said, "I've thought of one group that I could try to lead: the Nobodies that are at this headquarters; although, they wouldn't accept me."

"Why wouldn't they?" asked Melena.

"Half a minute, what are Nobodies?" asked Frodo, confused.

Elijah only said, "When you're ready, I'll inform you. I have this funny feeling I'm a Nobody, but a Nobody to whom remains the question." He already had an idea who he was a Nobody to.

"That's actually a good one, Elijah, but the tricky part will be to find them," said Melena.

"I have a feeling where to start," said Elijah.

Melena asked, curious, "Really? With whom, I might ask?"

"I'll tell you later," said Elijah.

The two hobbits and lioness walked in silence afterwards.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

At the Disney Castle, Donald tapped his foot. His troubled expression hadn't left his face. Duchess Daisy Duck, an anthropomorphic duck with white plumage and a yellow-orange bill, approached Donald. Daisy wore an ornate, sleeveless violet ball gown and a gold tiara with a sapphire set in the front.

Daisy got Donald's attention, "You remember we have a date, Donald."

Donald huffed. "King Mickey should have been back by now. Something must be wrong."

Queen Minnie informed him, "We need to trust the king. He said in his letter he would stay for a few months."

"Well then, where is he? He is long due," said Donald.

Pluto barked in delight. In his mouth, he carried a letter. Donald cut the seal and opened the envelope. He read Mickey's second letter with worried eyes:

_To My Friends and Loyal Subjects:_

_I am staying at this Animal Headquarters, filled with crazed Animals, for a few more months. Aslan has been asking for help with getting the sleeping chambers installed and ready for their first test. He said those willing and brave enough to volunteer should report to him at the Winter Ball. I should return to the Disney Castle after the ball takes place. I hope all goes well at the castle._

_Signed,  
King Mickey_

_P.S. Could you fellas tell Minnie I'm sorry? I'll return as soon as I can._

After Minnie read the letter, she said, "Oh dear. Mickey must be doing something important."

"Important?" asked Donald, "How is helping a lion important?" He was startled by Pluto's bark, which caused him to fall back-first on the white tiled floor.

"We'll just have to trust the King. At least he is safe," said Minnie.

Daisy reminded the Magician, "Donald, remember our date."

"Sorry Daisy," said Donald. Turning to Minnie, Donald said, "Uh… given the circumstances, I've got a date to go to."

"I wish you luck, Donald," said Minnie. She giggled as Daisy led Donald out of the throne room.


	16. Chapter 15: Winter Ball

The Nutcracker makes his appearance in this chapter. Also, inspiration for the Winter Ball came from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Winter Ball**

One December morning, Frodo entered Sam and Rosie's suite. He carried a holly embroidered envelope. As he pulled out the tinsel embroidered invitation, Frodo asked his friends:

"Did you receive an invitation?"

"We sure did, Master Frodo," said Sam, holding up his and Rosie's invitation.

Frodo read his invitation again in silence:

**Frodo Baggins**

_You are cordially invited to_

**The Animal Headquarters' Winter Ball**

_Date: December 18__th__  
Time: 7:00 p.m. – 12:00 a.m._

_Feel free to bring friends and date(s)!_

"The ball isn't for another two weeks, Master Frodo," said Sam, pointing out.

"I know, Sam," said Frodo. "I should meet Aslan during…"

"Master Frodo, you aren't thinking about the sleeping chambers again?" asked Sam.

"What if I am?" asked Frodo, testing him.

"Master Frodo, don't do it. It's not worth sleeping for twenty years. Too much would happen while you were asleep," said Sam.

"Sam, if its one way to help heal me, then so be it. I can guarantee I'll see you again," said Frodo. "I need this. Please understand that."

Sam sighed, "All right; just as long as you're careful."

Frodo nodded. "Don't worry, Sam. I will be." He left the room moments later.

Sam turned to Rosie, "What? You heard him. Master Frodo's going to end up doing something he'll regret."

"Sam, Master Frodo needs healing. It may be his only chance at getting it," said Rosie. "You need to trust him. I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

Sam looked regretful, "I hope you're right, Rosie."

* * *

In the two weeks before the Winter Ball, Frodo noticed couples being formed. He wondered how dating worked, but more important how to ask a woman out. He still believed there was such a thing as the right woman, as Pepé Le Pew pointed out that day in November. He wasn't surprised that Amor and Jezebel were going to the ball as a couple.

In the middle of the second week, Frodo joined his friends in the first diner. He was surprised to find Animals and people still pairing up. Turning to Merry and Pippin, Frodo inquired:

"It seems we're the only ones without partners."

Pippin corrected him, "That's not true, cousin. Merry and I spent time asking Aslan to go find Estella Bolger and Diamond Took for us."

"What do you mean?" asked Frodo, confused.

"What Pippin means is we're going to have partners at the Winter Ball. I think Estella and Diamond will agree to come," said Merry, his face blushed.

Frodo shook his head. "Then I'm going alone to the Winter Ball." He half eased into relief.

"You could always ask someone," said Pippin.

Frodo asked, "You mean with what happened between me and Pearl, your sister? No, it didn't work last time." He added, nearly tumbling on his own words, "Besides, the only way I could find the right woman is by courting her. Remember, we court. We don't date."

Pippin shrugged. "Suit yourself, cousin. I don't see how else you're going to find out whose right and whose not."

Frodo peered at one of the opposing booths. There, he saw Elijah Molvaro and Melena talking. Coral was among the two, speaking in murmurs. At one point, Coral's gaze fell on Frodo. Frodo looked away as he continued his conversation with his friends. Just as Coral left the diner, she was followed by her sister, Melena. Melena stopped her sister with her words.

"Coral, I know what you're thinking, but it's risky," said Melena.

"Frodo would have done the same for me," said Coral, protesting.

"Oh, and you're not thinking about turning human," said Melena.

Coral hesitated. "It isn't my place to say otherwise."

"Why not?" asked a new feminine voice. Out from the shadows crept Lara-Belle. Melena moved in front of Coral.

"You're not welcome here, Lara-Belle. Go away," said Melena, sharply.

"Believe me, Melena. If I had wanted to talk with you I would have done so. I'm asking to speak to Coral in private," said Lara-Belle.

"It is okay, Melena. I'll be all right," said Coral, following Lara-Belle. Melena stayed a short distance away from the two. Coral asked Lara-Belle, "What is it that you want?"

"I had hoped for privacy, but it seems we won't get that. You want to become a hobbit. I think I know just the person you can talk to. Her name is Yzma and she does wonders with creature transformation potions," said Lara-Belle.

"You're not seriously going to listen to her," said Melena, protesting.

"What do I have to do?" asked Coral.

Lara-Belle cracked a grin, "Well, first you need to…" She informed Coral of her plan. When the plan was settled, Lara-Belle turned to Melena and asked, "What?"

Melena explained, harshly, "Listen here, Lara-Belle: if this doesn't work and something goes wrong with Coral, I'll make sure you don't come near the headquarters again."

"Then I suggest we work quickly, Melena," said Lara-Belle.

Melena shook her head. "You know, I hope someday you live up to that nickname you were given, what was it, scar-re."

"I don't intend on being called anything less," said Lara-Belle, following Coral through one of the tunnels. Melena reluctantly followed them.

o-o-o

After crossing a portal, Lara-Belle, Melena, and Coral entered the palace of the ruler, Emperor Kuzco. Using a secret passageway, the three lionesses found the two levers. Only by pressing one of the levers, Melena and Coral notice Lara-Belle fall into an underwater trap filled with crocodiles. Lara-Belle returned with a crocodile still clamped onto her tail.

"Why does she _have_ that lever?" asked Lara-Belle, kicking the crocodile away.

As Lara-Belle approached Melena and Coral, Melena pushed down on the other lever. The three lionesses landed in a buggy. The buggy moved down, revealing a fast rollercoaster. At the end of the rollercoaster, the three lionesses fell out of the buggy. Pulling off the laboratory clothes, Melena and Lara-Belle joined Coral in Yzma's Secret Lab. They were joined by Yzma, an elderly woman with pale lavender skin and wearing a sleeveless dress. She wore over her dress a white scientist jacket. Kronk, a muscular-built henchman, followed Yzma into the laboratory. Lara-Belle greeted Yzma almost too casual:

"Afternoon Yzma," said Lara-Belle, "How are things in the palace?"

"Oh, everything's fine. Everything's dandy," said Yzma, guiltily. Turning to Kronk, Yzma asked, "Isn't that right, Kronk?"

Kronk wasn't paying attention, as he petted Coral. Lara-Belle looked at the same time as Yzma, almost barring the same annoyed expression.

"Kronk," said Yzma, sternly. She watched Kronk as he backed away from Coral and Melena.

Lara-Belle informed Yzma, "Anyway, Coral needs a potion to transform her into a human, or rather a hobbit. Is that right, Coral?"

"Yes, I believe I mean to transform into a hobbit… if it's at all possible," said Coral, approaching her sister.

Yzma searched through her potions. When she found the right potion, Yzma gave it to Coral. Moments into drinking the potion, Coral noticed a physical change. She groaned as her limbs shrunk and her tail shortened towards her body. Her muzzle changed in size and she felt curly hobbit hair grow from her head and on top of her feet. Yzma cackled as the transformation took place. Lara-Belle joined in for a few moments. When the transformation was complete, Melena grabbed the nearest dress she could find, passing it onto Coral who was now in the form of a hobbit lass. Coral took the dress and put it over her head. Melena waited until Coral was dressed before telling her:

"We'll have to find you a new name, Coral."

"I've already thought of one, Melena," said Coral, surprised her vocal tone had become soft. "Katrina."

Lara-Belle cocked her head, "It's not a bad name. Maybe a little difficult to remember, but…"

"No, Katrina is fine," said Melena. Facing Coral, Melena said, "Katrina it is."

"When is the Winter Ball?" asked Coral, now Katrina.

"In a few days, but it gives you time to practice walking on two legs and your speech impediment," said Melena. Turning to Yzma, Melena asked, "There had better be an antidote for this."

"Oh there is. Just return here, after you finish with this ball of yours, and we can transform her back into a lioness," said Yzma.

"I kind of liked you better as a lioness," said Kronk to Coral.

"It's only until after the Winter Ball," said Coral.

"Let's get to work," said Melena, leading her two sisters out of Yzma's Secret Lab.

* * *

On the morning of the Winter Ball, Frodo accompanied his hobbit friends into the first diner. With Merry and Pippin were Estella Bolger and Diamond Took. Frodo, after a while, left Sam, Merry, and Pippin to their hobbit women. As he walked down the hallway, Frodo spotted a few Animals flee towards one of the open doorways. Frodo reached the door moments after it was closed. From the wood, however, Frodo could hear a conversation amongst the Animals:

"…We could use Baggins to find a way to reach the Emerald Diadem," said a female bear.

"Even if we could do that, how do you think Frodo will react?" asked a male bear. "I say the best way to get Baggins to lead us to the Emerald Diadem is if we allow him a group."

"Do you mean an excavation group?" said a voice that sounded like Melissa. "That would take a whole lot of people. What if the villains caught us off-guard?"

"Melissa, you're not suggesting joining this excavation group, are you?" asked a voice that sounded like Nash.

"So? Even if Frodo succeeds, do you think I wouldn't be there to witness the moment?" asked Melissa.

"You forget, there are villains wanting to go after the same thing," said Melena. "They know about the Emerald Diadem, and if they get their hands on it… who knows what evil might spread."

"Frodo has the prophecy on him," said Aslan. "Even if we could manage to find the Emerald Diadem, who else is to say the villains wouldn't come after him again. The Evenshire Camp and the Terrabay Camp were both destroyed and evacuated. We cannot expect Frodo to join us in this endeavor. I've tried…"

"Aslan, all you've tried to do is hound Frodo over finding the Emerald Diadem. Haven't you thought at all whether he's even thought of joining us on this endeavor? He probably hasn't even thought on it, let alone care," exclaimed Melena.

"Nevertheless, I have faith that he will come around. We need that Emerald Diadem, if the heroes are to have an advantage against the villains," said Aslan.

"And with the prophecy still clinging to Frodo, there isn't a chance he…"

Aslan interrupted Melissa, "I have faith he will choose what is right. Still, we need the location of the Emerald Diadem, if we are to have any progress."

"I'll go check on Coral," said Melena, leaving the room.

Frodo backed away from the door as it opened. He walked a few feet away when Melena left the room. The door closed after her. Frodo watched Melena for a few moments, before she fled the scene. Frodo sighed in relief before walking further down the hallway.

o-o-o

That evening, Frodo changed into a clean white shirt, a deep blue vest, and a sapphire jacket. He left his suite soon after, heading towards the stairs. On the fourth floor, Frodo entered the ballroom. The ballroom was decorated in snow, holly, and wreaths, making the room itself festive. Frodo approached the food tables first, where he gathered on a plate chicken, ribs, fresh fruit, vegetables and a small dessert. He grabbed a drink from the last table, before finding a spot at a round table. His cousins Merry and Pippin joined him in moments. Frodo nearly choked as Merry patted him on the back. Before Frodo could get a conversation out, Merry and Pippin left the table with Estella and Diamond. Melena approached the table moments later.

"You're not dancing?" asked Melena.

"I just arrived minutes ago, Melena," said Frodo, as he gobbled on the rib.

"Oh," said Melena. "Well then, after you finish eating. There are plenty of eligible women that you may want to consider dancing with."

"Not this again," groaned Frodo. "Melena, if you're asking me to dance with the fans…"

Melena interrupted him. "Who did you have in mind to dance with, Frodo?" She waited for a response, but none came. "Look, you may want to consider it. You never know who might show up tonight."

Frodo thought for a few moments. He then gave up, "All right. But like last time, I won't find the right hobbit lass for me."

Melena said, stunned, "You sure about that? How will you know when you meet the right woman?"

Frodo said, dazing off, "When I do find the right lass, she'll…"

"Forget I asked," said Melena. "You still might want to consider stepping out on the dance floor at some point, Frodo."

As Melena walked away, Frodo shook his head. He murmured, "At least I'll have a lot in common with my soul mate, if I ever get the chance to see her." He continued eating in silence.

Moments after he finished his meal, Frodo was dragged out onto the dance floor by one of the fangirls. He caught a glimpse of Sam and Rosie dancing, as well as Merry with Estella and Pippin with Diamond. After having a dance with the fangirl, Melena helped bring another fangirl to dance with Frodo. As the procession continued, Frodo was reminded of the Heroes' Welcome Ball, with a vivid memory of him dancing with fangirls then. One of the fangirls pointed out the Nutcracker was present with his wife, but also Amor dancing with Jezebel in their hedgehog manner. Before Melissa had a chance to dance with Frodo, she was caught by Nash, who instead danced with her.

Just as the dance ended, Frodo's gaze fell on the open doorway. There, he saw a hobbit lass enter. She had dark hair and wore a golden-hued dress. For a moment, Frodo thought of the girl he saw in his strange dreams. He was wrong when the hobbit lass approached him, for her eyes were gray. The hobbit lass curtseyed before him. Feeling pitiful, Frodo brought the hobbit lass' gaze to his, moments before they danced. As they dance, Frodo journeyed into a conversation with the hobbit lass:

"Who are you?"

"I'm Katrina," said the hobbit lass.

"You don't have a last name?" asked Frodo.

The hobbit lass hesitated. "Uh… it must have slipped my mind."

"Everyone has a last name," said Frodo.

"Technically, animals don't…" She hesitated, knowing she let something about her slip.

"How would you know?"

The hobbit lass planted a kiss on Frodo. Frodo stopped dancing and kissed her back. When they ended the kiss, Frodo looked shocked yet his heart felt nothing.

The hobbit lass curtseyed, "I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy the rest of the dance." She took off towards Melena, who had the potion ready for her use.

When Frodo reached the hobbit lass, he witnessed her drinking the potion. In a few moments, the hobbit lass that stood before him was a scarred lioness. He right away knew who it was he danced with.

"Coral?" asked Frodo.

The scarred lioness confirmed this with teary eyes. "Frodo, I'm sorry. I…" She stopped when she saw Frodo walk away, peeved.

Reaching the balcony, Frodo noticed Legolas had followed him. Frodo stopped before the stone railing as the elf approached him.

"Frodo, what brings you here?" asked Legolas.

Frodo explained as best he could, "Only that one of my lioness friends went to such lengths to make herself a hobbit. I'm not sure what her ploy was, but…"

"A lioness became a hobbit? Why?" asked Legolas, confused.

"I don't know. Maybe she wanted to get to know me more, or to have a dance with me," said Frodo.

"Come on. We should head back inside," said Legolas. He watched Frodo nod in agreement.

As Legolas and Frodo returned to the ballroom, they and other party guests witnessed Aslan enter the ballroom. Aslan looked amongst the crowd with serene eyes. He spoke at once in his usual tone:

"As some of you know, the sleeping chambers are almost ready. For those who wish to be the first to test the chambers, feel free to do so, but I will need eight volunteers."

There was silence amongst the crowd. Then a voice rang, "I'll do it. I'll climb into the sleeping chamber." The voice belonged to Frodo.

"As will I," said Sam.

"So will we," said Merry and Pippin in unison.

Aslan nodded, "Very well. We need four more volunteers."

Rosie, Estella, and Diamond all agreed to the task. As Frodo walked out of the ballroom, he was followed by Lucy Pevensie. They just left the hall when Melissa also agreed to test the sleeping chambers. Out in the hallway, Lucy stopped Frodo with her words.

"You're not thinking of running again, are you? Edmund told me what happened at Prevale," said Lucy.

Frodo approached her. "All I ask for is to be healed, and to find a way home."

"Do you think that, after you return home, your life is going to be the same as it was before you left? A lot has changed, and so have you. How hard is that to understand?" asked Lucy.

Frodo paused. "I wish for that sometimes. I hope that the Shire is safe and so is everyone at home." He asked, "Why haven't you spoken to me much? Are you worried I might have another dream with you?"

"No, it's just… I wondered if you were all right when you journeyed to find the source of the falling stars. But now…" said Lucy. Without thinking, she planted Frodo a kiss. She was surprised when Frodo kissed her back. Once she was released, Lucy said, "I should go."

Frodo nodded, "Yes. You probably should."

Lucy said last, "Good evening, Mister Baggins." She bolted back to the ballroom.

Frodo murmured, "Good evening to you, too, Miss Pevensie." He wandered back upstairs to his suite.

* * *

Outside the headquarters, on Captain Hook's ship, the villains heard classical ballroom music playing. Captain Hook nearly turned the ship around when Rumplestiltskin came aboard. Captain Hook jumped in surprise at seeing the man with the gold skin.

"I've already met someone named Hook," said Rumplestiltskin.

"Who has sullied my name?" complained Hook.

Nuka looked in shock. "Do you think Coral backed down?"

Zira shushed him. "Hush! Lara-Belle did well getting Coral to agree to the transformation. With luck, Coral will be on our side."

"We do not know that yet, Zira," said Maleficent. Using the orb from her staff, Maleficent said, "Lara-Belle, continue with your approach. Coral's as good as ours." The light from the orb dimmed.


	17. Chapter 16: The Sleeping Chamber

After taking this story down and putting it back up several times, I finally decided to leave this story on this site. Of course, this is the last chapter of the first part of the sequel to _The Dark Twilight_. Once I work on and finish the second midquel to this story, I'll be back to work on this story some more.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**The Sleeping Chamber**

Early the next morning, Frodo got out of bed and changed into some of his formal clothes. He was found by Sam minutes afterwards, who noticed Frodo was still seated on the bed. Frodo glanced at his friend, who waited by the bedroom door.

"Master Frodo, what is it?" asked Sam. He understood. "If you're having second thoughts about… you don't have to go through with it."

"I should, if I expect to be healed," said Frodo. He approached the door, noticing Sam moving out of his way.

"I just want to be sure you're doing all right," said Sam.

"I'm fine, Sam. Trust me, after this… Sam, you don't need to do this. I need the healing," said Frodo.

"I know. It's just…"

"Sam," said Frodo, leading the way out of the suite.

o-o-o

Lucy met with her siblings in the diner on the fourth floor.

"Any word yet?" asked Lucy, curious.

"Quiet!" cried Ron, shushing her.

Harry turned the volume up on the radio. He listened to a broadcast on the latest activity of other heroes. The Pevensies seemed just as interested as he. Lucy looked out from the opening, only to find Frodo accompanying Sam and Rosie to the sleeping chamber. She saw Frodo glance once at her, before returning his gaze to his friends. Lucy returned her attention to the latest news on the radio.

o-o-o

Inside the chamber, Frodo, Sam, and Rosie awaited the arrival of Merry and Pippin. The two hobbits showed up with Estella Bolger and Diamond Took. Both hobbit lasses remained confused over why they were going to sleep for twenty years. Merry and Pippin assured them slowly they would survive, or so they hoped. Frodo looked warily as Melissa arrived with Nash and Aslan.

"I've told you, Melissa. You may watch, not participate," said Aslan, much to the relief of Frodo and Merry.

"Why can't I join them?" asked Melissa, curious.

"No!" cried Frodo and Merry in unison. The two fell silent in seconds.

Melissa shrugged. Frustrated, Melissa said, "Of course. Why bother asking?" Turning to Aslan, Melissa pointed out, "You're still short one person."

"Then I will make do. Thank you for your time, Melissa, Nash," said Aslan.

"Come on, Melissa. Let Aslan do his work," said Nash, encouraging Melissa.

Melissa jerked away at Nash's touch. "I don't need your assistance."

Nash fired back, "I was only trying to help. You needn't be so vain."

"I'm not vain! Why would you say that?" barked Melissa, as she and Nash left the chamber. The two instead stood inside an ante-room, which had a looking-glass.

Aslan turned to the seven hobbits still in the chamber. Aslan asked them in unison, "Shall we begin?"

Frodo looked back at the looking-glass, only to see Melissa's glare. Returning his gaze to the gold-embroidered, technological beds, Frodo searched for his. He found his bed at the right-end of the chamber. Moments into his friends getting into their beds, Frodo climbed up the stairs and moved into his bed. As he lied down, Frodo noticed Aslan approach the bed.

"Frodo, how are you managing?" asked Aslan. He received no response. "Good luck to you and pleasant dreams. I'll send the healers in once you've fallen into deep sleep."

"How will you know…?" Frodo was silenced by Aslan.

"I'll know, Frodo, as will those participating in…"

"We're ready to start the chamber…" Frodo only half-heard a woman speaking.

Aslan replied last, "Good luck, Frodo. I'll see you when you awaken."

"Wait, what?" asked Frodo. He was stopped when Aslan left his bedside.

After hearing some voices, Frodo noticed his surroundings dim. His eyelids closed. He heard voices as they faded. He felt pricks here and there before they too faded. As the darkness surrounded his vision, it changed fast to vivid dreams. As he lost track of the time, he remembered nothing else afterwards.

_End of Part I_


	18. Teaser: Twenty Years Later

Welcome back to the second part of _The Emerald Diadem_. This chapter introduces characters new to the story. A couple of characters come from the original trilogy of "Star Wars", another character came from "Lilo & Stitch", and a ship came from "Star Trek".

* * *

**Teaser:**

**Twenty Years Later…**

Luke Skywalker had just destroyed the Death Star, the Galactic Empire's weapon. A victory was held in Luke, Han Solo, and the Wookie Chewbacca's honor on the planet Yavin IV. The three continued to fight battle after battle in the Galactic Civil War. During the passing year, Luke founded the Rogue Squadron, an elite Rebel Alliance starfighter squadron that played a key role during the civil war. His renown quickly led to the attention of the Empire, but also other eyes.

As Aslan watched the stars, from his tent in the Evenshire Camp, he knew something had changed in the galaxy far, far away. "It's time to send his son here."

While flying in space, a glint of light caught Luke's eyes. The astromech droid, R2-D2, beeped in alarm. He sent Luke a message about the bright lights that continued to flicker.

"No, it's all right R2. It's probably just some stars blinking," said Luke.

Just then, the light grew brighter. Before Luke had time to check his controls and fly away from the sight, the light pulled in Luke's T-65 X-wing ship. Elsewhere in space, on his Super Star Destroyer ship the Executor, Darth Vader spotted the same lights. Vader called one of his soldiers over to the window.

"Do you see those lights? Why are they blinking?" asked Darth Vader.

"I don't know, sir. Could be a star," said the soldier.

"Then find out why they keep blinking. Go," said Darth Vader.

"Right away, my lord," said the soldier, rushing off.

The admiral informed Vader, "My lord, the Emperor is expecting you."

"On my way, admiral," said Vader. He stepped inside a large holodeck. Kneeling on the platform, a hologram of the Emperor appeared before him. "Why is thy bidding, my master?"

"There is a disturbance in the Force. I have a feeling you are going to tell me something important," said Emperor Palpatine.

"Two stars continue to blink in space. I do not know what they mean," said Vader.

"I do. Do you remember when Anakin Skywalker traveled with eight companions? Those lights could be related," said the Emperor.

"How can that be possible?" asked Vader, confused.

"Search your feelings and you will understand. If those 'companions' interfere with our plans, it could be destructive," said the Emperor.

"It's been twenty years. I doubt any of them are still young enough for a challenge," said Vader.

"That is true, but I still advise caution. Find out what those lights mean and report back to me. Is that understood?" asked the Emperor.

"Yes, my master," said Vader, bowing before the hologram. Returning to the deck, Vader told the admiral, "Move the ship forward. I want to see where those lights take us."

"Yes, my lord," said the admiral, before ordering his men to move the ship towards the blinking stars.

* * *

Luke shielded his eyes as the ship passed through the light. Leaving the light, Luke was unsure what galaxy and time he entered. As he spoke to R2 about any damage the ship might have taken, Luke peered out the ship's window at an oncoming red, rounded ship. Inside the ship was a strange blue alien with six arms and blue talons. Luke moved the ship out of the way before the blue alien could hit him. The blue alien, suddenly interested, banged his ship against Luke's X-wing. The blue alien then said a few words before launching the ship in another direction.

R2 made a series of beeping sounds.

"No R2. I don't know what that creature was," said Luke.

R2 beeped and booped.

"Yes R2. We'll find out where we are, as soon as we find a planet to land on… if we're near any planets," said Luke. He drove his ship through space.

For a while, Luke saw no planets, only a series of stars that blinked on and off. At one point, a passing ship with a large round exterior and two lighted spires passed through into another light, missing Luke's ship by inches. The ship did have a name: U.S.S. Enterprise, only Luke did not know what the name meant.

Eventually, Luke did find land, but no planet. As he drove his ship down, Luke noticed the atmosphere was rough on the ship. Coming out from the atmosphere, Luke found the land was partially untouched. Landing his ship on a tall cliff, Luke opened the hatch and stepped out of his ship. R2 followed. Luke knew he would need directions on how to return to his galaxy, but for the time being he needed to find out where he was. He hoped the land he entered had friendly people and creatures.


	19. Chapter 17: Trial and Awakening

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Trial and Awakening**

_Nineteen Years Ago…_

At another villains' encampment, on the Limbo World Peradus, a stout Orc, wearing armor made from animal bones, iron, and another metal, grabbed a set of keys from a nearby wall. The Orc snickered as he approached one of the stone cells. Unlocking the cell, the Orc grabbed a bruised scarred lion by the nap of his neck.

The Orc continued his snickering. "It's your time, Tack. Tack; is that the name they've been calling you?"

The scarred lion gave no response. The Orc shoved the scarred lion forward, careening the lion to hit a wooden post. The Orcs in the dungeon laughed in bemusement. Injured, the scarred lion named Tack stood up. While he did not speak to his captors, somewhere inside Tack's mind told him to be brave in face of his adversaries. He remembered being imprisoned for twenty years, due to him helping to save Coral and the heroes against the villains' attacks. He wanted to be good for her, yet he did not know her fate.

Climbing out of the dungeon, Tack was led by his captors down a tunnel. Leaving the tunnel, Tack's captors led the scarred lion inside what appeared to be a large court room. Tack noticed many villains and villainesses had come to witness his trial. He even noticed Maleficent standing behind the podium, where a judge would stand or sit.

"Tack, formerly known as Rash, you are here under the gravest of circumstances," said Maleficent. "Yet you come under your free will. That's odd for a scarred lion."

Tack noticed a familiar face among the crowd of scarred lions and lionesses. "Coral, what are you doing here?"

Maleficent waved a hand. "Yes, I can see you've met the scarred lioness now named Katrina." Turning to the scarred lioness, Maleficent said, "Tell me, Katrina, do you know this lion?"

The scarred lioness faced Tack. She saw the desperate look he carried. She shook her head, saying, "I hardly know this scarred lion."

"Coral, it's me Rash. Don't you remember?" asked Tack. He was banged on the head by an Orc, who told him to keep quiet.

Maleficent continued. "For your insolence, Tack, you are hereby forced to work in the mines and out on the field with the other scarred lions and lionesses that also betrayed us villains. We will return to your case in a year's time to see if you've… improved."

"You can't do this to me! You'll regret this!" cried Tack.

Maleficent ordered the Orcs, "Take this scarred lion back to the dungeons. He will be sent to the mines in two days."

Tack struggled and fought as he was led back to his cell. Upon returning to the cell, the Orcs kicked and shoved Tack back inside the cell, closing the door and locking it just as Tack lunged towards them. He stopped growling when he saw his captors leaving him inside his cell.

* * *

_The Present…_

Frodo Baggins awoke from his twenty-year sleep. He slowly remembered he had rested in the Animal Headquarters. Moving around, Frodo found his body was healed, as if new. Dark thoughts attempted to penetrate his mind, yet Frodo quickly pushed those thoughts off to the side. Leaving his pod, Frodo was greeted and embraced by his hobbit friends Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took. The hobbit lasses Rosie Cotton, Estella Bolger, and Diamond Took looked relieved to see Frodo again.

Once he was released, Frodo asked, "Any idea what has happened here?" He thought alongside his friends, who looked just as puzzled.

"Well, my fear is that everyone we knew has grown old. Why aren't we older?" asked Sam.

"I don't know, Sam. That's what I'd like to know," said Frodo.

"I believe we were told that by Aslan. He said something about us not aging as we slept," said Pippin.

"Feels like it was only yesterday that we went to sleep in those pods," said Merry.

Pippin pointed out what appeared to be two swords on top of a table. The hobbits approached the table with candor. As Frodo looked at the two swords, he recognized them. The sword on the top was Finder, while the sword at the bottom – Frodo couldn't believe it – was Sting re-forged. Frodo stared at the two swords for a few minutes, awed that both had survived twenty years. Frodo strapped the sword Sting first, before strapping the sword Finder second to his belt.

The hobbits were about ready to leave the pod room when the doors were busted open by a gigantic spider. Noticing the blind eyes, Sam recognized the spider. He told Frodo right away:

"Master Frodo, its Shelob! Hand me Sting! I'll take care of her!" cried Sam, extending his hand.

However, Frodo was pushed to the ground by Shelob. Pulling out Sting from its sheath, Frodo cut off one of Shelob's legs. The spider backed off, lurching in pain. Just as Aslan approached the scene, he stopped several heroes from helping Frodo.

Finding himself facing Shelob alone, Frodo prepared for another attack. Shelob charged forward, hoping to catch her prey off-balance. Frodo, forced to the floor once again, did his best to avoid Shelob's stinger. He soon nailed Shelob in the same place Sam had when he fought the spider. Free from the spider's grasp, Frodo reached for Galadriel's phial, which was on the same table where the two swords had been. As he did so, the spider lunged towards Frodo. Aslan roared, just as Frodo shined the light in Shelob's face. The spider, remembering the light, cowered in a full retreat into one of the nearest tunnels. The spider disappeared into the shadows.

After the light from the phial dimmed, Frodo turned his gaze to Aslan. The Lion looked at Frodo with approving eyes.

"You did well, Frodo, better than the first time you encountered that spider," said Aslan.

"Shelob isn't coming back, is she?" asked Pippin, curious and concerned.

"It doesn't look like it, Pippin," said Merry, encouraging.

Aslan told Frodo and the hobbits, "Come. We have much to discuss."

o-o-o

Leaving the sleeping chamber, Frodo found he was back on the fourth floor of the Animal Headquarters. So far, nothing seemed changed. It was until a group of unicorns – cloven hoofs, silvery mane, white fur and all – approached the hobbits and Lion that was different. One of the unicorns jumped up and down upon seeing Frodo.

"The Ring-bearer is here, just as you said Aslan," said the youngest female unicorn.

The eldest female unicorn silenced the youngest. Facing the group, she said, "You'll have to forgive my sister. She's not used to meeting famous Halflings."

"Who are you?" asked Frodo, confused.

The eldest female unicorn said in introduction, "My name is Summer." She gestured to the younger and youngest unicorns. "That is Pearl, and Midnight… my sisters."

"And I'm Tailgate," said a male unicorn in introduction. "Nice to meet you." He noticed glares coming from Midnight and Pearl. "What?"

Frodo turned to Aslan, and said, "Aslan, where's Coral?"

Midnight shook her head. "She's not among any of us here. I think she regrouped with the villains."

"What?" asked Frodo, shocked. "I trusted her."

"Well, you know how scarred lionesses behave," said Midnight.

"That isn't the point. Coral is my friend," said Frodo.

Aslan interrupted. "May we continue this discussion in more private places? Speaking out in the hallway will leave room for ears to hear." He led the group to one of the meeting rooms.

o-o-o

A hour passed. Inside one of the smaller meeting rooms, Frodo and his hobbit friends spoke long and hard with Aslan over the major events that occurred in the limbo world Peradus, during their twenty-year sleep. The unicorns had joined them, as did Melena who did not look pleased to hear news of her sisters Coral and Lara-Belle. When the conversation turned to the Emerald Diadem, the room fell silent. Only Frodo seemed interested to carry on the conversation from there:

"Aslan, remind me about the Emerald Diadem," said Frodo. "I mean, everyone here seems interested in finding the crown…"

The door opened. In stepped Melissa with Nash, much to Frodo's surprise.

"So sorry. What did we miss," said Melissa.

"We were just talking about the Emerald Diadem," said Aslan.

Hardly paying attention, Melissa asked, "Very good. So, what did we miss?"

"Maybe if you were paying attention more often, you would know," said Melena.

Frodo responded. "From Aslan's telling of the Emerald Diadem, it comes to my attention that we may not be the only ones out looking for it."

Melena only thought of one word. "Villains. And Coral's among them." She added, "I did hear Vacron and Vasis say that the Emerald Diadem is at a place where spring meets winter. I'm not sure what that means…"

"Did they mean a place literally or figuratively?" asked Pippin.

"Pippin, I'm sure it's not literal," said Merry.

"Well, if it is literal, then someone needs to look into it," said Melena.

"I know, and that's why I'm sending out an excavation group," said Aslan. "Any who wishes to find the Emerald Diadem may join this group."

"I guess that means bringing the second Fellowship back in," said Frodo.

"Without Coral, you may be one member short," said Melena.

"If you want to join us, you can," said Frodo.

"Hang on, what about the first Fellowship, Frodo? Surely you don't intend on leaving us behind again," asked Merry.

"Come on, Master Frodo. At least let us help you," said Sam.

Frodo turned to Aslan. "I suppose, if we bring both Fellowships together…"

Melissa intervened. "Hang on, what about me and Nash? Oh come on. Don't leave us abandoned."

"A rather large group, but acceptable in this case. I'll find the others and round them up. Should you ever need my help, all you have to do is pray," said Aslan.

Frodo nodded. "Thank you, Aslan."

Nash shook his head.

Melissa asked Nash, stunned, "What now?"

"Oh come on. You actually expect to suddenly be friends with this group?" asked Nash.

"If only Elijah were here," said Melissa.

"Well, he's not and we're all they've got," said Nash, pointing out the hobbits.

Frodo waited a good few moments before speaking with Aslan. "Aslan, can I have a word?" Once he and Aslan were well out of earshot, Frodo spoke again, "Aslan, I know you're sending us out to find this Emerald Diadem. What if we don't find it? I mean, what if this quest isn't what is expected?"

"Frodo, the reason I say we find the Emerald Diadem is that if its power falls into the wrong hands… it could be devastating," said Aslan.

"Is Middle-earth still frozen in time?" asked Frodo. "And how is it that Sam, Merry, Pippin, and I are still young?"

"Listen, time is precarious. If not done right, the consequences are grave. But yes, each world and each universe has its own timeline. The limbo worlds are different with time, as they are not often affected by it. In Middle-earth's case, yes it is still frozen," said Aslan.

"When will time start again there?" asked Frodo.

"When you and your friends decide to stay there for good, then I will unfreeze time," said Aslan. "Now, I think it's time to gather your friends up again, wouldn't you?"

Frodo looked up upon seeing a man with blondish-brown hair and wearing a pilot's orange uniform. The man also carried with him a lightsaber; the very same lightsaber Frodo remembered Anakin Skywalker possessing.

Aslan said, "Another Jedi. Good."

Frodo asked the man, "And who are you?"

The man said in introduction, "I am Luke Skywalker. You wouldn't know where the nearest cantina is?"

Aslan spoke before Frodo had a chance, "It's here on the fourth floor. Just follow the hallway until you reach the main stairs. You'll find the cantina from there."

"Thanks," said Luke, walking away.

Frodo, not taking any chances, followed the man. Reaching the diner, Frodo rushed over to a stool and sat next to him. Luke ordered a drink from the Husky dog Grayson, who passed it to him. After taking a sip, Luke turned to the hobbit.

"What are you supposed to be?" asked Luke, calmly. "You look like a child, yet you're not."

"I'm a hobbit and yes, people think of my race as children. That isn't the point," said Frodo.

"Ask away, dear friend," said Luke.

"Your name sounds so familiar. Are you aware of a Jedi named Anakin Skywalker?" asked Frodo.

Luke shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of. The Jedi are all but extinct in my galaxy."

"The same one Anakin has to be from," said Frodo.

"You seem awful interested in this Anakin Skywalker," said Luke.

"Only because he reminds me of you: headstrong and everything," said Frodo.

"Well, that can be helped," said Luke.

"Listen, my friends and I lost Anakin Skywalker, and we need a ninth member. If you want to join us on our excavation, you can," said Frodo.

"I need to find a way back home. I came here by this silvery light," said Luke. "Listen, thank you for acknowledging me, but I'm afraid that's all I can afford."

"You haven't heard me out," said Frodo.

Luke said, stunned, "Very well, hobbit."

"I'm Frodo Baggins," said Frodo in introduction. "And I'm sure you wouldn't be here by chance."

Luke sighed. "Now you sound like Ben Kenobi. All right, let me in on this venture of yours."

"My friends and I are going to be looking for this Emerald Diadem, a crown of sorts that can grant wishes and do other things. If found in the right hands, it may give us an advantage against the villains," explained Frodo.

"Do you know where to look for this crown?" asked Luke, curious.

"Melena said it's at a place where spring meets winter. I'm not sure what that means," said Frodo.

Luke spat out his drink. He apologized before saying, "I did see a place like that on my way down to this world. I think I know where to find it, but it's beyond this base."

"Well, that's a start," said Frodo.

"I could guide you and your friends, if you'd like?" asked Luke. "I can't promise you we'll find this Emerald Diadem, but it's a feat we'll have to make."

"So you're coming along?" asked Frodo.

"Until you find your crown, then yes," said Luke.

Frodo admitted, happily, "You're much kinder than Anakin was."

"I trust he was a friend of yours," said Luke.

Frodo said, "A friend of sorts. We didn't really get along too well, but he seemed concerned for me." He ended the conversation there. "Well, I guess I'll see you, when the time comes."

"Yes. Farewell for now, my little friend," said Luke, taking another drink.

Frodo left the diner feeling relieved. Somehow, he had a feeling things were going to turn out better than the first few times. He just hoped he and his friends weren't going to run into any obstacles along the way.


	20. Chapter 18: Reconsiderations

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**Reconsiderations**

While Aslan searched for the other heroes, including Jack Sparrow, more happenings occurred at the Animal Headquarters. Frodo, while doing a search of his own, wondered if Lucy Pevensie was still a teenager or had grown up. The second he found Lucy and her brothers and sister, Frodo embraced Lucy. Lucy was indeed still a teenager. Among the Pevensies was Reepicheep, who had decided to stay at Narnia when time was frozen there. The Pevensies and Reepicheep left Frodo and Lucy alone the second they started kissing.

As Merry walked down the halls, Melissa caught up to him. Apparently, she had something on her mind.

"Merry, can I join you?" asked Melissa.

"Certainly," said Merry.

"Where's Estella?" asked Melissa.

"She returned home with Diamond. Why do you ask?" asked Merry, confused.

"It's just… in the past twenty years, I've been doing a lot of thinking," said Melissa.

"That's a surprise," said Merry.

Melissa stopped Merry in his tracks. "Look, I know you must think me wicked for asking, but do you still have feelings for me?"

Merry hesitated. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Oh come now, Merry," said Melissa. "Surely you must feel something for me."

"Melissa, I don't think we should have this conversation," said Merry.

"Why not?" asked Melissa.

Before Merry could say two words, Melissa kissed him square on the lips. In spite of thoughts of Estella returning, Merry felt something for Melissa. The two were unaware, while they kissed, that Nash was watching them. He turned away in disgust before Merry and Melissa stopped. Once the two released, Merry and Melissa were smiling.

o-o-o

Rushing inside the diner on the fourth floor, Nash noticed the portrait of Sir Cadogan hung on a wall. After finding Frodo and Lucy together, Nash approached the two. Sir Cadogan listened in.

Frodo asked, "Nash, what's wrong?"

"I just saw Merry with Melissa. They're at it again," said Nash.

Frodo asked, concerned, "What? You saw them?"

"I think those two are together for the long haul, but it's beyond me," said Nash.

"What dastardly villains are these?" cried Sir Cadogan.

"Good point," said Frodo. He returned his gaze to Nash, "But Merry said he wouldn't get involved with Melissa anymore."

"Well, clearly he's doing otherwise," said Nash.

Frodo turned to Lucy. Lucy told him, "I know. Go help your cousin."

"Thank you for understanding, Lucy," said Frodo, kissing Lucy on the cheek. "I'll be back."

Lucy asked, after Frodo left the table, "Do you think he'll resolve this issue?"

"He'd better. I have enough time sorting out Melissa as it is," said Nash.

"You must care for her," said Lucy.

"I wish that were true," said Nash.

Coming up to Sir Cadogan's portrait, Frodo asked him, "Do you know where they are: Merry and Melissa?"

"A quest, is it? Never fear, I will find them," said Sir Cadogan.

"Can I follow you?" asked Frodo.

"Certainly, good hobbit," said Sir Cadogan, fleeing from his portrait to the next.

Frodo chased after Sir Cadogan. Upon finding one of the nearest balconies, Frodo noticed Sir Cadogan stopped at the last portrait. He showed Frodo Merry and Melissa talking amongst themselves. Frodo chose then to intervene.

"There you are! Merry, what are you doing with her?" asked Frodo. He noticed Melissa's huffed expression.

Merry quietly told Melissa, "Can you excuse me? I'm just going to talk to my cousin."

"Certainly, Merry," said Melissa. She walked away, glaring at Frodo.

Frodo repeated, once he and Merry were alone, "Merry, what were you doing with her?"

"It's really not your place to know that, cousin," said Merry.

"Well, it's in my best interest to know when my cousin is with the wrong woman," said Frodo.

"Just because you don't like Melissa, doesn't mean that I have to listen to you," said Merry.

"Merry, I thought you had changed your ways," said Frodo.

"Frodo…" Merry calmed down. "Look, I care about Melissa. You can't just keep parading around, telling me what to do or how to live my life."

"I don't trust Melissa. I thought you didn't either," said Frodo.

"Well, we seem to have a problem," said Merry.

"You can't court her, Merry. Something's not right about Melissa," said Frodo.

Melissa returned, bringing Victoria with her. She told Merry, "Frodo's right. You shouldn't court me. You might as well court Victoria first."

"I thought you wanted us to be together, Melissa?" asked Merry.

"Well, now I've changed my mind," said Melissa.

"I really don't have to be here," said Victoria.

"Nonsense. Besides, Merry needs to be with someone," said Melissa.

"What's your play?" asked Merry.

Melissa said, "Nothing. It's just, you can't reason with Frodo."

Frodo started, "But this doesn't solve anything…"

Merry interrupted. "I'll see what I can do." He took Victoria with him down the hallway.

Frodo glared at Melissa, who showed a carefree expression. Melissa told Frodo, "Now, don't tell me that ruins your plans."

"Merry is a good hobbit. He wouldn't do anything rash," said Frodo.

Melissa shrugged. "Maybe you don't know him as well as you like to think."

"If anything happens to Merry, I'm blaming you," said Frodo.

"Oh, suddenly miss your cousin?" Melissa suggested, "If I were you, I'd focus more on the Emerald Diadem, not on your cousin. It would serve his better interests."

"Merry won't do anything rash. You don't know him," said Frodo.

"And I thought you did?" asked Melissa. Seeing she had the conversation, she ended it there, "Good luck trying to separate us now, Baggins. It'll only work for so long."

All Frodo could do was shake his head.

* * *

Time pressed on, yet the limbo worlds felt little time passing. During the long winter, Merry Brandybuck wedded Victoria Snowberry. Dexter Corner looked on in awe and jealousy. Frodo could hardly believe it, even after Merry was wed. He felt sure that Merry would choose wiser council than trusting Melissa's word. At the reception, Frodo walked out onto the balcony. He was joined by his cousin Merry, who seemed determined to speak with him.

"It's been too long since we last spoke, cousin," said Merry.

"You should be happy. You have a wife now," said Frodo.

"But a friend I'm lacking. Frodo, when did you think it was a bad idea for me to marry Victoria?" asked Merry.

"It should be obvious. This was Melissa's fault. You shouldn't have listened to her. I knew there was rotten about her," said Frodo.

"You've always been against Melissa," said Merry.

"And I know my reasons," said Frodo. "I just can't understand why you didn't go along with me."

"Cousin, I know you are wise, but Victoria isn't out to get me, and neither is Melissa," said Merry.

"Come on, Merry. I thought you cared about Estella and only Estella. I don't understand why you chose someone who isn't your match," said Frodo.

"Frodo, why do you go on and on about finding the right love?" said Merry.

"I still believe there is hope of finding the right person, no matter the distance and no matter who they are. If something is bound to exist, then it must exist, in spite of what others say," said Frodo. "Merry, I care for you as a cousin. I just don't want to see you doing something you'll regret."

"Well, I haven't yet regretted it, now have I?" asked Merry. "You may be right or you may be wrong. Who knows?" And with that, he returned to the reception.

Frodo followed in moments.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

The fields where the scarred lions and lionesses worked were a desolate wasteland. Not much vegetation grew there. The fields were near the mining caves, where a long narrow tunnel network lay miles beneath the surface. This was where Tack ended up serving his punishment for standing up against the villains' tyranny. In spite of the labor, Tack became acquainted with a scarred lion. It seemed he wasn't the only one suffering under the villains' reign.

"Warley, come here. What's happened?" asked Tack.

"Recent news is one of the hobbits at the Animal Headquarters got married. Sent a great rouse it did," said Warley, once he was close by.

"Which hobbit?" asked Tack.

"I don't know. I guess he goes by the name of Merry," said Warley.

"Frodo's friend or was he a cousin?" asked Tack.

"How should I know?" asked Warley, before returning to his work.

"There must be some way to leave this mining field," said Tack, thinking of a plan.

"Well, good luck trying to sort that out. I hope the villains don't catch you," said Warley.

Tack jumped upon hearing the sound of a whip. He glanced once at an orc, who kept telling the scarred lions and lionesses to get back to work. Tack, hoping not to get whipped again, returned to his business that he had been charged.

* * *

_At the Animal Headquarters…_

A year passed across the limbo world. Merry and Victoria were blessed with a son. So far, they and their friends were happy for them. Dexter looked on as the child grew up, ever wondering if he had any real chance with Victoria. When the boy became two years old, Dexter gained his chance to meet with Victoria and ask her about her marriage with Merry.

"The days wane and yet here you are, ever a blossom," said Dexter, getting the hobbit lass' attention.

"It is good to see you, Dexter," said Victoria.

"Do you think it would have been different if you had married me, instead of Merry?" asked Dexter, curious.

"You are a good friend, Dexter. You'll be a wise father someday," said Victoria.

"Is that all I am to you? A friend?" asked Dexter, offended. "All I ever wanted was hope that someday you would choose me."

"I cannot re-marry. I am happy with Merry," said Victoria.

"Are you?" asked Dexter, unconvinced. "I've waited a long time to know if your happiness lingered by a man that you did not love."

"Merry is my husband. I cannot break that oath," said Victoria. "I'm sorry, Dexter."

Dexter grabbed Victoria by the hand. "At least come away with me. We'll run away together and start a new life elsewhere, away from this dreaded headquarters."

"If I chose to run away with you, what kind of life would that give my son? I cannot abandon my family," said Victoria. She walked away, back inside the headquarters where she found her son.

o-o-o

As the months passed, Merry noticed a change in Victoria. He also noticed how Victoria was spending time with Dexter. Concerned, Merry spoke with Victoria alone in their suite one day.

"Are you happy, Victoria?" asked Merry.

"I am. Thank you for asking," said Victoria.

"You don't sound happy. In fact, you almost sound concerned. Your heart belongs to another," said Merry.

"If it's all the same to you, I would rather…"

"Victoria, if things weren't working out in the first place…"

"Merry, thank you for your consideration, but I cannot break up our marriage. I won't be parted from you, in spite of what has happened," said Victoria, defensive.

Merry pushed Victoria's head up by her chin. "Yet I know your heart belongs to another hobbit. You care for Dexter Corner."

"I had hoped you wouldn't notice," said Victoria. "I would suggest we divorce, but that would ruin…"

"If it is the only way to end your suffering, then let's not wait. I understand this wasn't going to work out, since the beginning. We shouldn't have listened to Melissa," said Merry.

"Thank you for your concern." She added, "On the condition that I take my son with me."

"You don't want me to have him?" asked Merry, now concerned.

"If it's all the same to you…"

Merry gave in, "I suppose I can't convince you otherwise. All right, we'll sign the divorce papers. Then you can be with Dexter and be happy…"

"Merry, you're a good husband. I'm sure you'll find the right lass someday," said Victoria.

Merry nodded, and then said, "If I haven't found her already."

* * *

A few days later, Merry and Victoria signed the divorce papers. Outside the headquarters, on a lower cliff that led inwards to the hills and valleys beyond, Merry said his farewells to Victoria and his son. Merry and Victoria parted ways as friends, before Victoria left with Dexter and her child. Frodo watched in front of a crowd of onlookers as Dexter, Victoria, and Victoria's son went by carriage through the lands, never knowing what dangers, perils, or exciting adventures awaited them. Word would eventually come to Merry on Victoria and their son's fate, but not for many years.

Frodo turned to Melissa, as she waved to the parting trio. Melissa seemed concerned, yet she was willing to forgive Merry and Victoria for what happened. Frodo, however, was not convinced.

Getting Melissa's attention full on, Frodo told her, sharply, "Melissa, let me tell you something: if you do anything further to my cousin, I swear I'll…"

"You'll do what, Frodo? Send me away like you wanted to in the first place? As far as I'm concerned, Merry and Victoria were only ever friends since the beginning. And yet here we are," exclaimed Melissa.

"I don't know what you ever saw in Merry, but I know it wasn't out of mere spite," said Frodo. "Just you be careful when facing Merry. He's already suffered a loss from one marriage. I pray he doesn't suffer further."

"Maybe you don't know your cousin as well as you would like," said Melissa. She walked with the crowd back to the cave, where the entrance to the Animal Headquarters lay.

Frodo tried to get Merry to speak to him, but to no avail, for Merry walked with Pippin back to the headquarters. Frodo managed to get a conversation from Sam, but it was short. He only hoped Merry wouldn't make any further mistakes.


	21. Chapter 19: Another Way

A few characters are mentioned from "Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides".

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**Another Way**

Managing to escape from Angelica, Jack Sparrow rowed a boat to a coast. There he found Mr. Gibbs, who collected every ship-in-a-bottle he could find from Blackbeard's ship. As Jack and Gibbs walked along the shore, realizing that every moment was a morsel worth of adventure and excitement fit for a pirate, it was there the two were stopped by the Great Lion himself.

"Say Jack, I didn't know this shoreline had lions," said Mr. Gibbs.

"Probably just a passerby lion," said Jack, about ready to go around the lion. "He shouldn't trouble us.

Yet the Lion spoke, "Jack Sparrow, your services are needed once again."

"Can't you see there's a problem? The Black Pearl is in a bottle," said Jack, showing off the bottle with the _Pearl_ trapped sailing inside. He jumped when Jack the Monkey careened before him from a rope.

"Yes, well until you solve this dilemma meet me outside the Animal Headquarters. We will discuss more inside its halls," said the Lion.

"Aslan, I cannot see how I am any use to you. I am a pirate and am not cut out for the heroics. Isn't that a job for the heroes?" asked Jack. "I'm sorry, but I cannot help you."

"This next task is to find a crown of special importance. Seeing as you are a pirate, you cannot refuse," said Aslan.

Jack thought for a moment. "How special?"

"Oh, it is a mere excavation journey. What do you say?" asked Aslan.

"Don't give in, Jack. Remember who you are," said Mr. Gibbs.

"I know who I am, Mr. Gibbs. The question is is this new venture worth it?" asked Jack, questioning himself.

"You'll let me know when you reach the headquarters by ship. Until then, I will know you have made up your mind," said Aslan. He wandered off down the shoreline, leaving Jack with a quizzical expression.

* * *

_At the Animal Headquarters…_

Many months passed since Victoria's leave with Dexter. Merry sat alone in the diner on the fourth floor. As he did, Merry spotted Melissa chatting with Nash and Grayson over at the long table. Melissa noticed Merry staring at her. After a parting with her friends, Melissa joined Merry at his table.

"It's been months since Victoria left. Have you had any thoughts of marriage?" asked Melissa.

Merry looked stunned. "That's a touchy subject, Melissa."

"I'm sorry. I only meant…"

"We divorced. I had hoped you would notice," said Merry.

"And yet here we are." She paused. "It's been too long since Victoria left. Don't you ever wonder what would have happened if you had chosen me instead of her, Merry?"

"We've been over this. It was a doomed marriage, one that shouldn't have started," said Merry.

"Yes, but I had hoped you would think of me and what I had to say…"

"Melissa, now you're thinking inwards and only about yourself. Don't you care what I have to say on the matter?" asked Merry, stubborn.

"I'm sorry. Do go on," said Melissa, taking a sip from her drink.

"You could at least be respectful. I'm done talking about Victoria, if you are," said Merry.

"That's good. Now what about us?" asked Melissa. She stopped and reconsidered the question. Pausing, she eventually said, "What happened between you and Estella?"

"We became close. Estella… it's hard to say, hard to describe," said Merry.

"So, you care about her?" asked Melissa.

"I might have feelings for her." Merry went straight to the point. "Come on, Melissa. You're wondering what happened if we were married."

"I've been thinking about it," said Melissa.

Merry grunted. "You're really something, Melissa. You know that. If only you could just act pleased that I'm no longer with Victoria. After all, you did set us up. Victoria didn't want to be married to me. That's why she went after Dexter Corner."

"She did?" asked Melissa.

"And you didn't know?" asked Merry.

"Well, I've thought about it, but Merry…" Melissa watched in vain as Merry left the diner.

o-o-o

Afternoon passed into evening. Before reaching her brothers and sister's suite, Lucy was stopped by Frodo. It was obvious something was on Frodo's mind.

"What Frodo?" asked Lucy, the moment she was stopped.

Frodo hesitated. "Lucy, I need to tell you something."

Lucy nodded. "Go on."

Frodo spat out, "Look, we've been together for the past two years. In all that time… I feel like we're not supposed to be together."

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy, confused. "You're not saying…"

"Lucy, I think we should break up," said Frodo, concerned.

"I thought we were getting along fine," said Lucy.

"Yes, but that's all we've been doing is getting along. I need more from someone than just friendship, not that friendship isn't important. I know it is," said Frodo.

Lucy raised her hand. "Frodo, if you didn't want to be with me, why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"Because back then, I thought there was something. Clearly, I was wrong. We're better off as friends than as lovers. I hope you understand," said Frodo, hoping for a good response.

Lucy paused. Saddened, she said, bravely, "Yes, I can see you're right."

"I am sorry," said Frodo.

Lucy nodded, choking back some tears. She moved her hand to swipe the tears away from her face. "I am too, Frodo. I guess we weren't meant to be together. We should just be friends."

Frodo nodded. He walked away, heading to the diner. When he finally reached the diner, relief washed over him. Finding Sam and Pippin, Frodo joined them. Merry approached the group moments later, panting.

"What happened to you?" asked Frodo, the second Merry sat down.

"Melissa… she won't leave me alone," said Merry.

"Did you tell her you didn't want to see her again?" asked Pippin.

"I tried that. She just doesn't know when to give up," said Merry.

Melissa called from across the way, "Don't worry, Merry. I will find a way to get back in. I promise you that."

"You see what I mean?" asked Merry. "She's a menace."

Frodo said, "I told you she was. Look at what she did to you: she set you up for a mismatched marriage that didn't work out. What could be her excuse this time? I knew she would wreck lives."

"Maybe I should have listened to you, cousin," said Merry.

"Well, what did you expect, Mr. Merry? I knew she was trouble, too," said Sam.

Merry froze. "I don't know what to do. She won't leave me alone."

Frodo suggested, "Come with me, Sam, and Pippin. We're meeting Ronnie Buckley in his suite. He said something about having a game day, whatever that meant."

"I think Mr. Ronnie was talking about video games, Mr. Frodo," said Sam, correcting him.

"All the same, Sam," said Frodo. He turned to Merry, "Come join us. It would give you a break from Melissa, something we all need." He took a drink.

Merry stared at Melissa, who gave him a passing smile. Merry returned his gaze to his friends, sure of his answer, "All right. I'll join you. I mean, what's the worst that can happen?"

o-o-o

The next day, the four hobbits retreated to Ronnie Buckley's suite. Ronnie allowed the hobbits, due to time, to play one video game. Merry and Pippin looked at the _Kingdom Hearts_ box in interest. Frodo, finding no other choice, agreed with Ronnie they had chosen the game. Ronnie informed the hobbits – with Sam staying out of the conversation – his version had a multiplayer part in the game, allowing for up to three to four players. This gave Sam more than enough reason to watch instead of play, as to him it didn't seem natural for grown hobbits to play video games.

As Frodo, Merry, and Pippin joined in with Ronnie's help, knocks could be heard at the door. The five hobbits ignored the noise coming from the other side and started the video game. On the select screen, there were five choices of characters to play: Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey. Frodo chose Sora, Ronnie chose Riku, Pippin chose Donald, and Merry last chose Mickey. While Ronnie was familiar with the game, he somehow knew the parts with Riku and Mickey were new to the gameplay experience.

Another rap on the door could be heard. Ronnie knew the door was locked, but he remained cautious. A voice called from the other side of the door:

"Merry, I know you're in there. Open up," said the feminine voice. "It's me, Melissa. Now, I know you don't think we should be together, but I've reconsidered…"

"Melissa, go away and leave us alone!" cried Ronnie.

"If you don't open this door…"

"She'll do what?" asked Frodo, softly.

"Melissa, go away and leave us alone!" repeated Merry.

"Or you'll do what?" asked Melissa. Finding she didn't want to be around to know the answer, Melissa walked away from the door in peace.

Relieved, Merry said, "She'll come back."

But Melissa didn't come back that day. In the meantime, the five hobbits kept themselves busy with the video game. They paused the game when it was time to eat lunch and dinner. Pippin was surprised they didn't eat their usual six to seven meals, but the other hobbits rarely spoke about it. Not even Ronnie was keen on speaking about hobbit customs. When the day ended, Ronnie allowed the hobbits to stop playing the game for the night.

Before leaving, Frodo stopped at the door, informing Ronnie, "You're a good hobbit. I wished I had met you sooner."

"Don't bother yourself with me, Baggins. It'll ruin your reputation," said Ronnie.

Frodo chuckled. "My reputation's already ruined. Maybe we could do this again sometime."

Ronnie said, smugly, "I suspect there's more to this than meets the eye. Don't sour yourself on the way out."

Frodo looked last at Ronnie before taking his leave of the suite. He joined his friends down the hallway, moments before Ronnie closed the door.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

The villains at the Merswold Camp made plans to move their base elsewhere. With the heroes evacuated from the Evenshire Camp and Terrabay Camp, the villains felt they had no other alternative. As Maleficent packed her bags, a beeping sound could be heard from the hologram. Turning the hologram on, Maleficent bowed before the Sith Lord that was on screen.

"My lord Sidious. What can I do for you now?" asked Maleficent.

"I am sending my apprentice, Lord Vader, to investigate two blinking lights that have come across the galaxy. I have no doubt these lights will lead straight to you," said Darth Sidious.

"I don't understand," said Maleficent.

"Apparently, we are not the only ones who know how to get to the limbo worlds," said Darth Sidious.

"Who is this Lord Vader you speak of?" asked Maleficent, curious.

"He used to go by another name, Anakin Skywalker," said Darth Sidious.

"The same Jedi who took out Darth Maul almost twenty-two years ago," said Maleficent.

"It seems time works differently in the limbo worlds," said Darth Sidious. "Make sure to give your best when Lord Vader arrives."

"Yes, Lord Sidious. I will," said Maleficent. She watched as the hologram vanished.

* * *

_At the Animal Headquarters…_

A week passed. Still, Melissa proved to be a pest to Merry. Nash noticed this especially when Melissa began to follow him. Frodo agreed that Melissa was just as bad as a fangirl, maybe worse. Eventually, while walking down a hallway, Merry could not stand it any longer.

"Melissa, I know you want us to be together, but you have to stop bugging me," said Merry, fed up.

"Don't you even care if we…"

"I do, but Melissa… this relentless pestering me has to stop. Don't you understand that?" asked Merry.

"Why can't we discuss…"

Merry interrupted her again. "Melissa, for your own sake and for my sanity, leave me in peace." He walked away without looking back at Melissa, who looked saddened by the news.

Quietly, Merry entered one of the larger meeting rooms, where he saw his cousins and Sam in front of a rounded wood table. As he joined them, Merry found they were discussing the best possible routes to take to reach the location of the Emerald Diadem.

Getting their attention, Merry asked, "Did I miss something?"

Frodo patted Merry on the back. "It's good to have you back."

Melena asked, moving one of the blueprints. "Why don't we just use one of these to fly our way into the mountain?"

"Flying would be dangerous, Melena," said Nash. "Besides, you don't think Luke Skywalker's X-wing is going to draw attention? Because it certainly will."

"It's a good fighter ship, Nash," said Luke. "It's gotten me out of scraps on the battlefield."

"We would do better walking to reach the place where spring meets winter." Frodo changed the subject fast, "Besides, I heard from Aslan that the Emerald Diadem has means of time travel. That could prove useful in the long run."

"Still," said Melena, studying one of the maps again, "expect the temperature to drop at nightfall." She added, "This is why it's better that I come along."

"Did someone call for us?" cried Timon from the top step.

"Timon, I didn't know there was a meeting planned," said Pumbaa.

Kovu, ecstatic, rushed up to meet Melena. As the two bonded, Kiara, Simba, and Nala entered the meeting room. Timon and Pumbaa followed in suit.

"How long has it been since we last saw you?" asked Melena.

"It's been too long, Melena. You didn't tell us you were here," said Kovu.

"This is my home now, not that I don't mind the Pridelands," said Melena.

Frodo watched the group for a moment. Then he turned to the red mane lion, "Hullo Simba."

"Frodo, I've been meaning to thank you for helping to get Kovu out of the Merswold Camp," said Simba. "You're a good… human."

Frodo nodded. "As are you a good lion king." He turned now to Kovu, "Kovu, why are you here?"

"I heard word from Aslan about an excavation group. I thought I would check it out," said Kovu.

Melena explained, "Well, we aren't ready to leave yet. There's still other plans to sort out, affairs to get in order, villains to watch out for, and then we have to…"

Kovu intervened. "Yes, you have a lot of work to do before you set out. Is there anything I might do to help?"

"Oh sure…" Melena showed Kovu the blueprints and map of their destination.

Frodo left his cousins and Sam alone. Approaching Luke, Frodo admitted, "Well, the excavation team is finally starting to take shape."

"No word from Anakin Skywalker?" said Luke.

"No, but the name reminds me of you. I don't know why," said Frodo.

"Then let's leave it there," said Luke.

Frodo paused. He then asked, "Why did you decide to join the group?"

"It sounds like an adventure, something I've been hoping to do for a long time now," said Luke.

Frodo nodded. "And you have no qualms…"

"None. I'm actually excited about this venture. I'll be with you every step of the way. If you need my protection, you've got it."

Frodo laughed. "Now you sound like the first Fellowship that travelled with me at my home land."

"Good group?" asked Luke.

Frodo nodded once again. "Certainly. They cared more about my safety as I did theirs."

"I hope this group gets started quickly. I need to return to my galaxy, see how Han Solo and Leia Organa are doing. There's a rebellion happening at home," exclaimed Luke.

"I take it this Han and Leia are your friends," said Frodo.

"They are. I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for them," said Luke.

Frodo fell silent, as did Luke. The two watched for a moment, before Frodo regrouped with the others, as those present determined how they were going to reach the location of the Emerald Diadem and find a way to reach the crown itself. They hoped it wouldn't be too perilous a venture, but they couldn't tell for sure.


	22. Chapter 20: Prophesized

The goons came from the animated film "Sleeping Beauty".

* * *

**Chapter Twenty:**

**Prophesized**

In the weeks that passed, Merry noticed a change in Melissa. She not only avoided him, but did her best to not speak to him at all. He wondered whether it was out of respect. Still, he found it odd the way she did this. Then one day, while walking down the halls of the Animal Headquarters, Merry caught sight of Melissa. The second Melissa saw Merry, she darted off. Merry called to her, managing to get her to stop long enough to catch up to her.

"Why are you running from me?" asked Merry.

"I'm trying not to see you," said Melissa.

"Well, I was doing the same thing," said Merry.

"Seems we have a problem," said Melissa.

"Yes, we do," said Merry.

In one moment, Merry and Melissa kissed full on the lips. Just as Frodo walked down the hall, he stopped upon seeing Merry and Melissa kissing passionately. He stood stunned at the sight, moments before moving away from the scene. While walking down the hallway, Frodo was caught off-guard by Sam, who grabbed his arm.

"Hey, what happened Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam, concerned.

Frodo sighed. "I don't think Merry is leaving Melissa's side anytime soon."

"Is there anything we can do to help Merry…"

Frodo shook his head. "No, it'll only dissuade Merry further. Last time I tried to separate him from Melissa, it didn't turn out so well. I just hope Merry learns from his last mistake."

"And if he doesn't? I've never seen a hobbit marry more than one lass," said Sam.

"Neither have I. I know one thing: I won't do the same as Merry. I'll find the right lass and marry her, and only her. That's what feels right," said Frodo.

"I'm considering doing the same, as is Pippin," said Sam. "How will you know when you've found her, the right lass?"

"You already know how, Sam, since you can't seem to stop talking about Rosie," said Frodo, grinning.

"Mr. Frodo," said Sam, blushing.

"Somehow, I'll know. I might have a gut feeling, telling me I've found her. It's hard to say," said Frodo. He joined Sam as they entered a suite occupied by a white cat.

* * *

The months passed. Aslan's search to find all the heroes needed for the excavation continued. During that time, Merry courted Melissa until the moment when they agreed to wed. Frodo was in shock, yet he did his best not to stop Merry from the happiness he deserved. After the wedding, and during the reception, Frodo was pulled into dancing with the fangirls once again. As he did, Frodo glanced at Merry and Melissa. The moment he locked eyes with Melissa and Merry, vivid images passed across his sight:

_The girl from his dreams, Maia, appeared in a red-robed dress… a baby girl was born… Frodo saw himself holding the newborn child… the girl was six years old and enjoying life. She had curly brown hair and hazel blue-green eyes… the girl was eighteen and was kissing a hobbit Frodo could not see, but thought for a moment it was him… the girl, now a young hobbit woman readied herself inside a wardrobe…_

_The hobbit woman told Frodo, "Find me."_

_The last image he saw was him being captured and tortured by villains. A scarred lion named Tack helped him escape…_

Frodo collapsed on the floor the moment the images stopped. He looked around, awestruck and stunned. The vision he saw looked so real and seemed in the near future. He could hardly believe it. Merry, Melissa, and others rushed over to Frodo's side, wondering if he was all right. Frodo looked briefly at Melissa before heading out of the hall. As he reached the stairs, Frodo was stopped by Merry, who managed to catch up to him.

"Frodo, you don't have to leave the reception. What's wrong, cousin?" asked Merry.

"I should get some sleep," said Frodo.

"Sam told me you have a gift of foresight. What did you see?" asked Merry.

Frodo paused. "I saw you're going to have a daughter, and that I might have feelings for her when she grows up."

"So, you might care for her," said Merry.

"I knew you wouldn't understand," said Frodo, backing away.

"Cousin, if that is what must happen, then let it happen. I'm sure I would be honoured no matter what," said Merry.

"I hope so," said Frodo. "I hope you're right. I know Melissa was right. We should have listened to her from the beginning."

"It hasn't happened yet, cousin," said Merry. "When it does, I'll set Melissa straight."

"Thank you, Merry. I hope you have better luck this time," said Frodo.

Merry was about to say, 'I'm still thinking about Estella', but he let the thought pass. He and Frodo parted ways that night on good terms. When Frodo returned to his suite, he set his keys down on the desk in his bedroom. Climbing into bed, Frodo fell asleep and dreamt a vivid dream:

_A full-grown black bear could be seen wandering across the plains. Frodo watched the bear as it attacked Maia. Feeling defensive, Frodo grabbed his sword and charged towards the bear. Before the bear nabbed him, Frodo dived underneath the bear. When he came around to the other side, Frodo fought the bear until it was down. Maia stepped off the cart she was caught on, with Frodo assisting her._

"_Thank you," said Maia, once she was back on the ground, "for saving my life."_

"_It was nothing," said Frodo in return. "Come. Let me help you. I'm sure your parents must be missing you."_

"_Couldn't we go for a walk… or something?" asked Maia, hesitant._

_Frodo nodded. "We could, anytime you'd like."_

"_I should be heading back," said Maia, as the darkness engulfed Frodo._

"I know," mumbled Frodo as he came out of the dream.

Frodo opened his eyes, but instead of seeing plains, all he saw was the bedroom of his suite. His heart was beating inside his chest. Finding no means to sleep, Frodo lit a candle and grabbed a book to read. He couldn't stop thinking about the dream. One thing was clear: the girl named Maia would be coming soon.

"Any day now," Frodo reminded himself. "She'll be here." He read a few pages from his book before dousing the light and returning to bed.

* * *

_Two Years Later…_

Merry could hear Melissa's screams clear into the parlor. He had waited until sundown for their baby to arrive. Surely he could wait a little longer. Merry looked up as the suite's front door opened to reveal his cousin Frodo. Frodo sat down on the couch, adjacent to where Merry sat in the chair.

"How is she?" asked Frodo, growing concerned.

Merry paused as another scream came from the bedroom. "I don't think Melissa had children in mind when she married me."

Frodo gave a silent chuckle. "I'm not surprised."

One of the woman stepped out of the bedroom, closing the door after her. She grabbed some towels. Once the woman returned to the bedroom, Frodo decided to tell Merry:

"Merry, I thought you were in love with Melissa," said Frodo.

"We are, cousin. Of course, there are times when Melissa can be…"

"A pain," said Frodo, finishing his sentence.

"I've been married to her for two years. I know by now what her temperaments like. I'm surprised she chose me instead of Nash," said Merry. "Have you heard anything from him?"

"Not that I'm aware of," said Frodo.

Melissa's screaming stopped, yet a new scream was heard. When the doors were opened, Merry entered the bedroom first. Frodo followed; hoping he wasn't a nuisance, Frodo readied himself to leave. Pippin entered the room and approached the happy couple. Remembering he was a relation, Frodo walked into the bedroom. Melissa glanced up at Frodo as he approached the bed.

The midwife told Melissa and Merry, "It's a girl." Wrapping the newborn in a blanket, the midwife passed the child to Melissa.

Melissa's eyes flickered many times. When they stopped, Merry looked cautious. "Melissa, what did you see?"

Melissa glanced at Merry. "Just images I saw of our daughter. She'll be beautiful, yet kind. I think she'll have a bit of me in her, the part that's a pest. She'll be like you as well. She'll be unique in a lot of ways."

Frodo asked, politely, "Can I hold her?"

Wary, Melissa passed the baby to Merry. Merry told his cousin, "Then I get to hold her." He passed the newborn to Frodo.

As Frodo cradled the baby, he asked Merry and Melissa, "Have you thought of a name for her yet?"

Melissa looked at Merry. "We were shuffling around with the names. I've decided to call her Malinda Maura. The 'Maura' name being taken off from your name, Frodo."

"Sounds all right with me," said Frodo.

Merry was stunned when he saw his baby had stopped crying. "I think she likes you, Frodo."

"Well, she was screaming in my hands," said Melissa.

Frodo told the baby, "Malinda. I'd prefer to call you Maia."

The baby giggled in delight. Frodo passed the baby onto Merry, who cradled her in his arms. Frodo looked sad, as if he didn't get a full chance to hold the baby. Letting the moment pass, Frodo led Pippin out of the bedroom. When the two were alone, Frodo spoke with Pippin:

"Now that Melissa has a child, she can't come with us to find the Emerald Diadem," said Frodo.

"Do you really think that such a crown exists?" asked Pippin.

"It's hard to say," said Frodo. "If Aslan believes it out there, then it must be true."

"You're going on faith a lot, cousin," said Pippin.

"Just as I did Melissa's daughter and here she is," said Frodo.

"You don't even know if Melissa's daughter will fancy you, cousin," said Pippin.

"Well…"

Sam entered the suite, panting. "Did I miss it? Where's Merry?"

"He's in there," said Pippin, pointing to the bedroom.

"Thank you," said Sam, charging into the bedroom, where he was greeted by Merry and Melissa.

o-o-o

News of Melissa's newborn daughter spread through the headquarters like wildfire. Many animals wondered if Melissa would be capable to do the excavation. Aslan was especially troubled. Melena came to one of the meeting rooms to check up on him.

"Aslan," said Melena. "Melissa and Merry's child is born."

"Yes, I know," said Aslan.

"I guess that means Melissa may not be able to leave the headquarters," said Melena.

"No one can know the future, Melena," said Aslan.

"Well then, who would be left to take care of their daughter, when the time comes to set out?" asked Melena, referring 'they' as Merry and Melissa.

"Why you can, or else another hobbit in the headquarters. If Melissa is willing to travel, then she will likely join the group," said Aslan. "The main point for now is that Melissa's daughter is born. How long Merry and Melissa will stay together remains in question."

"What if they don't break off their marriage? Then what would you say?" asked Melena. "I'm sure Merry wouldn't try that again."

"If only that were so," said Aslan. He changed the subject, "For now, let's focus on finding the heroes needed to travel to the site where the Emerald Diadem is kept."

"Do you really think such a thing is out there?" asked Melena.

"Yes," said Aslan, sure of his answer.

Melena had her doubts.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Word of Merry and Melissa's newborn daughter reached the ears of the villains. When the scouts reported the latest news, some villains grew nervous. Most villains had heard of the prophecy about a girl helping Frodo end all evil. They wondered if this was the child they'd been hearing. One of the scouts reached Maleficent's castle at the Forbidden Mountain. By the time she heard the news, Maleficent sent green spells at her goon scout and the rest of the goons. Alone, Maleficent called her raven. The raven Diablo perched on her arm.

"My pet, you must search for the Animal Headquarters. Learn about this newborn child and bring back information to me. Now go," said Maleficent, watching the raven fly out of her castle.

After a long flight, Diablo found the headquarters hidden by a cliff. He perched on one of the open windows, overhearing a conversation between Melissa and Merry. It seemed obvious the two were fighting. Eventually, Diablo overheard Melissa's cries on her child being the girl in the prophecy, but Merry had his doubts. Diablo flew away with the information. Returning to the Forbidden Mountain, Diablo cooed the news to Maleficent. Maleficent looked pleased.

"You did well, my pet. Rest now. You did well," said Maleficent. She cackled as she left her throne.


	23. Chapter 21: Regrouped

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

**Regrouped**

Within a few weeks, Aslan's search for the heroes ended. Frodo was greeted by Harry Potter and his friends, who had returned to the headquarters after time became unfrozen in their world. Frodo invited Harry and his friends to the diner, where they had a long conversation. After ordering their food and drinks, Hermione decided to speak out.

"I heard that Merry was wed twice. I hope there isn't something wrong with him," said Hermione.

"Merry's business is his own. I would respect that," said Frodo.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"No, you're fine," said Frodo, taking a sip from his drink. He changed the subject, "Why did you three come back?"

"I thought you heard, mate," said Ron.

Harry paused. "We heard from Aslan about an excavation group. We thought about joining in."

"Unless Aslan informed me otherwise, I don't know if we're heading out," said Frodo.

"He said it was urgent," said Hermione.

"Well, it's been all talk for the past several years now," said Frodo.

Aslan approached the diner, telling the heroes. "It's time. Meet me in the meeting room in two hours." He walked away, back down the hall."

"Now I'm willing to believe you," said Frodo, taking another drink.

* * *

Two hours later, the heroes that were welcomed to the excavation group met in one of the larger meeting rooms. Once the last hero was in the room, the doors were closed. Frodo assumed the meeting was going to be private. Looking around, Frodo noticed all four Pevensies had come to the meeting, as did Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Kovu was also present with Kiara, Simba, and Nala. Mumble and Gurgi were nowhere to be seen, right up until the meeting started, where they entered from a tunnel above. Mumble had brought the Amigos with him. Gurgi was alone once again. Melena was present as well. Of the remaining first Fellowship members, they were all present. Nash was present and so was Melissa, who had brought her baby girl Malinda Maura with her, since she could not part with the child for even a second. Luke Skywalker also showed up at the meeting, yet he looked as if he was ready to leave the headquarters. Of the second Fellowship, Frodo noticed Jack Sparrow wasn't present.

Raising concern, Frodo asked, "Aslan, where is Jack Sparrow?"

"He will appear when the time is right," said Aslan, speaking more in a riddle. He spoke aloud to the assembly, "I know it must be shocking to have two Fellowships together, but due to the success of both missions, this excavation group requires both Fellowships work together, if we are to have any success finding the Emerald Diadem. Melena has agreed, as well as Luke Skywalker, to guide both Fellowships to the location of the crown."

Melissa interrupted, "Excuse me, but which one is going to be the leader of this group?"

Nash said, "Melissa, surely they can't decide whose going to be the leader. That's up to them."

Merry asked, "Melissa, you aren't planning on coming along, are you? We have a child now."

"I will if Nash comes with us," said Melissa.

"But you're married now, Melissa. I shouldn't interfere in that," said Nash.

Harry asked Aslan, "Where is the place that we're going?"

"It's a place where spring meets winter. A rather unusual place, I should add," said Melena.

"And there'll be no sign of enemies?" asked Legolas.

"On the contrary, the villains are still out there. If they reach the Emerald Diadem first, it could spell certain doom for us all," said Aslan.

"What can we do?" asked Harry, concerned.

"Find the Emerald Diadem first. The villains may already be on the move. I suggest you start early tomorrow morning," said Aslan.

"That doesn't give us much time," said Edmund.

"Good luck. For the second Fellowship, the items you were given at the Evenshire Camp will prove useful. Luke, may I have a word with you," said Aslan.

Frodo watched as Aslan presented a wooden staff. He overheard the two talking about Luke's father and how he wanted Luke to have the gift. Frodo suspected the short wooden staff was the same one Anakin kept hidden, but he didn't say anything. When the meeting was finished, Frodo prepared to leave the meeting room. As he stood up, Frodo noticed Aragorn and Gandalf approach.

"Yes?" asked Frodo, confused.

"Frodo, I cannot come with you. I have business back at Gondor that needs attending to. I am, after all, the new king," said Aragorn.

Frodo nodded. "I know. Good luck to you."

As Aragorn walked away, Gandalf stayed with Frodo. "How are you, Frodo?"

"Same as always, but it seems Melissa can't keep her hands off her daughter," said Frodo.

"You care for her, Melissa's daughter?" asked Gandalf.

"In a strange way, I do care for her," said Frodo. "Are you coming with us, or not?"

"This is not my task. My work is finished and so others must take my place. Legolas and Gimli seem willing to serve in another adventure," said Gandalf.

"My hobbit friends are less eager," said Frodo.

"I wouldn't find that true," said Gandalf. "How are you, Frodo, really?"

"I… don't know. I was successful on my last quest. The limbo world is helping me fight off the pain, whatever is left of it. Now all that's left are dark memories," said Frodo.

"It will take years to heal those wounds, if they can be healed," said Gandalf.

"I know I should perform this task, but I don't know if I can. My quests have left a great pain on me, one that seems unwilling to go away…"

"Frodo, you are a brave hobbit. You can fight off this evil," said Gandalf.

"It's not that simple," said Frodo.

"Find it inside yourself. I promised you, before we left the Shire, that you may find healing elsewhere. So far, that has stayed true. The healers did their work," said Gandalf.

"If only I could know for sure," said Frodo.

"Does your heart pain you?" asked Gandalf.

"Not as much as it used to. Even my shoulder doesn't hurt as much," said Frodo.

"Then take care. I must return now to Middle-earth," said Gandalf.

"Goodbye Gandalf," said Frodo. "I hope we meet again."

"We will, before the day is done," said Gandalf, leaving the meeting room.

* * *

Due to finding the villains attempting to invade the headquarters, Aslan postponed the excavation for another year. Frodo had a series of vivid dreams on and off during that year. Malinda Maura Brandybuck grew up hearing her father Merry tell stories of his adventures. He noticed how quickly Malinda latched onto the stories, even books themselves. By the second year, Aslan finally readied the heroes for their journey to find the Emerald Diadem. Melissa, by that time, felt ready to travel again, as did Nash. In spite of constantly denying the offer, Ronnie eventually agreed to take care of Malinda while Melissa and Merry were away.

On the final day before the excavation, Frodo heard rumor that the _Black Pearl_ was finally setting sail. He continued reading _Treasure Island_ soon after hearing the news. At the diner, Melissa noticed the book Frodo read, before she searched for her friends. Sam, Merry, and Pippin joined Frodo at his table.

"I heard that was a good book," said Pippin.

"It is," said Frodo. "At least it relates to what we're about to undertake." He asked Merry, "Why aren't you with Melissa?"

"Oh, Melissa's more interested in talking with Nash than with me. Maybe it was wise that I didn't marry her," said Merry.

"You didn't know what you were getting yourself into," said Frodo.

"Maybe it was an unwise move," said Merry.

"We might never know," said Frodo. "Tomorrow the excavation starts."

"We don't have to go, do we?" asked Sam. "Rosie's waiting for us at home."

"Yes, I know," said Frodo, taking a sip from his drink.

"So is Estella and Diamond," said Pippin.

"Right, Estella," said Merry, slightly daydreaming. "I should have married her, before this whole mess began."

"You couldn't control what happened, Merry," said Frodo.

"Hm. You may be right, cousin," said Merry.

"Did Aslan tell us where he was meeting?" asked Sam, getting back on topic.

"I think we're supposed to head to the docks. I'm not sure why," said Frodo.

"I guess we'll find out," said Pippin.

* * *

Frodo had a rough night's sleep. The dream he had that morning proved confusing, but it also showed him again the girl from his dreams, Maia. When he got out of bed that morning, Frodo thought about visiting Melissa and Merry, but mainly to see their daughter Malinda, or as he nicknamed her Maia. He felt certain she was the same girl from his dreams.

After leaving his suite, Frodo made his way down to the fourth floor. He was greeted by heroes as he traveled down the hallways and stairways. He found the diner in no time. Inside, Merry and Melissa were present with their child. Frodo approached the couple with glee. Melissa was the first to notice him.

"Well Baggins, I thought you'd be at the docks by now," said Melissa.

"I was just checking up on you two," said Frodo. "How's Malinda doing?"

"She's chipper, as always," said Merry, holding the one-year-old child.

"Can I hold her?" asked Frodo.

Melissa intervened. "Frodo, I think we need to talk." She managed to convince Merry, before pushing Frodo out of the diner. Once she and Frodo were alone, Melissa told him, "I know what you're thinking. It seems all you want to do is look and hold my child, as I told you would happen. As usual, no one listens to what I have to say."

"I understand you were telling the truth, but it's unfair that you should keep Malinda to yourself," said Frodo.

"Frodo, she's my daughter. At least show some respect," said Melissa.

"Respect? Melissa, I think you're watching her too closely," said Frodo. "About the venture…"

"I'm still going. Besides, I'm passing my daughter to Ronnie for care. I hope that's all right with you," said Melissa, shrewdly. Giving Frodo a smug look, Melissa returned to the diner.

o-o-o

Once Melissa gave Ronnie the child and all the essentials he needed to take care of her, she regrouped with Merry, Frodo, Sam, and Pippin. Sam gave Rosie one last look before seeing her leave by silver portal out of the headquarters.

Arriving at the cavern docks, the five hobbits waited until Nash showed up, followed by the four Pevensies. They told them that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the others would meet up with them along the way. The group found three longboats and climbed into them. The shuttered door opened, allowing them passage to open sea. Peter, Nash, and the hobbits rowed until they were clear away from the door, which closed up after the last boat left the cavernous dock. Their wait only lasted minutes, as coming out from a silvery portal was the pirates' ship, _The Black Pearl_. Jack, of course, noticed the two Pevensie sisters enter the ship, but unlike the last time he didn't say anything about it that time.

Jack called, "Aye, where is our destination?"

Frodo answered, "Well, if there is a port up ahead, you might as well be sailing to it."

"We're sailing without a destination again. I'll be," said Mr. Gibbs.

Jack asked Frodo, "You mean you don't know where you're headed?"

"Our guides aren't with us," said Frodo, admitting. He added, "Nice to see you again, Jack."

"A pleasure it is, indeed, mate," said Jack.

Edmund said, "Frodo's right. We need to find a port. Fortunately, there's one upriver." He laid out a map on a wooden table. "It's here."

"You've done some sailing, have you?" asked Jack.

"It's not the first time we've been out at sea," said Peter.

"It is for us," admitted Sam, throwing up out over the railing.

"I've done boating in my time. I'm used to the water," said Merry, patting Sam's back.

"It ain't natural," said Sam, feeling queasy.

"How long until we set sail?" asked Pippin, curious.

"Pippin," said Melissa, groaning.

"I'd say soon, but that's my opinion," said Nash, casually.

Jack then ordered his crew to get back to work. He then told Mr. Cotton to sail in the direction they wanted to sail. Lucy spoke quickly to her sister about all that was happening.

"Do you think we'll find this crown, the Emerald Diadem?" asked Lucy.

"With any luck, we might. Although, I wouldn't tell that to Captain Jack Sparrow," said Susan.

"Deal," said Lucy, understanding the reason.

Frodo paid no mind to Jack Sparrow as he conversed with his crew. Instead, his gaze stayed on the open ocean. He wondered if baby Malinda was all right and well taken care of. He also wondered if he would ever return home. His wounds pained him from time to time, but they weren't as bad as they had been in the past. His only question remained was would be willing to sail to the West when he returned home, or choose to spend his days in the Shire. It was very difficult to question at that point in time for him.


End file.
